Amor Bilateral (RatedM) Marichat-Ladynoir
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: ¿Qué pasa dentro de la cabeza de Marinette trás la confesión de ChatNoir por Ladybug? ¿Quién revelará primero su identidad al otro? O... ¿Quién la descubrirá primero? Un Fiction en dónde no todo es drama conforme a los sentimientos del otro (porque ya hay muchos de esos jaja) NOTA: Este fic contiene lemon, recomendada para mayores de 18 años.
1. ¿Confusión?

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Confusión?**

¿Cómo es que un beso en la mejilla había provocado esa revolución de sentimientos que acontesía en su interior? ¿Cómo unas velas en un balcón y la confesión de su compañero, por el cual se suponía que no compartía sentimientos románticos, le habían cambiado de tal manera el cómo lo veía?

Hacía unos meses que Chat Noir le hubiese declarado abiertamente a Marinette Dupein-Cheng lo que sentía hacia su compañera de batallas...que irónicamente se trataba de ella misma, claro que ésto él no podía saberlo. Se sentía culpable por haberle sido tan indiferente, por siempre creer que tan solo se trataba de su personalidad picarona, por creer que no era más que un juego de compañeros de trabajo...¡porque, claro! Los compañeros se coquetean entre si...¿Verdad? Tenía que admitirlo, ella le seguía el juego muchas veces y hasta le parecía divertido y en más de una ocasión había sentido sus mejillas arder por alguno que otro comentario un poco más atrevido por parte de su compañero de grandes ojos esmeralda, pero...ella no sentía atracción por él... ¿O si? Sabía que se preocupaba por él, le interesaba su bienestar y verle sonreir con aquella sonrisa ladina y coqueta que solía dedicarle, eso... ¿le gustaba?

\- ¿Marinette? -

La chica se encontraba mirando distraídamente su diario mientras que con un lápiz subrayada una y otra vez cierta frase que tiempo atrás había escrito: "Si Adrien no existiera, quizás le daría una oportunidad a Chat Noir"

\- ¡Marinette! - Gritó su kwami para lograr llamar la atención de su portadora.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! AH! ... ¿qué pasa Tikki? - respondió al fin asustada.

\- Lo siento, Marinette... pero si sigues así vas a terminar rompiendo esa página de tu diario - Le señalo el diario mencionado

Marinette apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que soltó inmediatamente el lápiz, dejándolo caer sobre su piernas mientras al mismo tiempo cerraba su diario y lo apoyaba contra su pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien, Marinette? Llevas días estando más distraída de lo normal...- preguntó preocupada la kwami de la catarina.

\- Tikki... ¿se puede estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo? AY NOOO, noo, olvidalo, ¡no dije eso! - Gritó arrepentida de su pregunta y se aventó sobre su cama totalmente apenada, cubriendose la cara con unas de sus almohadas.

\- jijiji - rió la kwami con sus caracteristica voz aguda - ay, Marinette... ¿De casualidad estamos hablando de dos rubios de ojos verdes? -

\- ¡No te rías, Tikki! ¡esto es demasiado confuso para mi! - gritaba desde abajo de la almohada para que su kwami pudiera escucharla ya que la almohada amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

\- ya, perdón, pero si tengo razón ¿Verdad? - Tikki reía bajito, aprovechando que Marinette no podía verla por tener la cara cubierta. Quizás fuese un poco cruel con su portadora haciendo eso pero no podía dejar de parecerle algo cómico que la pobre chica se estuviera enamorando también de Chat Noir sin saber que se trataba de la misma persona. Tal revelación ya la sospechaba la kwami, pero en aquel enfrentamiento con Dark Owl pudo corroborarlo con sus propios ojos y no podía evitar sentir una mezcla entre pena y diversión por Marinette. No cabía duda que el maestra Fu había elegido bien a los nuevos portadores del anillo del gato negro y los pendientes de la catarina.

\- Si... - dijo Marinette, dándole la razón y asomando un poco el rostro - ¡No!... no sé... -

\- Desde aquella noche en el balcón cambió tu forma de ver a Chat ¿no es así? - preguntó curiosa Tikki mientras se sentaba a un lado del rostro de Marinette, para poder verla mejor.

Marinette dió un profundo suspiro.

\- Es solo que... después de aquello comencé a darme cuenta de lo obvio... - volvió a dar otro suspiro, como tomando aire para decir lo siguiente - él cómo me cuida, cómo siempre se preocupa de mi bienestar, todas esas veces en las que ha usado su mismo cuerpo para protegerme - se sonrojó del golpe hasta las orejas - cuando besa mis manos a manera de saludo... Nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera... y yo lo único que hice fue rechazarlo por mi amor hacia Adrien - se tapó la cara nuevamente, intentando ocultar su sonrojo y también las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

\- Tranquila, Marinette. Necesitas de tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas y para aclarar tus sentimientos, por ahora es mejor que duermas, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela, no queremos que llegues tarde...como siempre, jeje -

Marinette asintió y dejó que Tikki le ayudara a arroparse y a apagar la luz de su cuarto.

Una vez dentro de sus sábanas, la mente de la ojiazul empezó a divagar nuevamente en su compañero de traje y orejas negras, sonrió un poco al recodar lo curiosas que se le veían las orejas en su rubia melena y cómo éstas se movían curiosamente cada que ella le llamaba. Intentó dibujar en su mente la vestimenta del héroe, su enorme cascabel en su cuello que se unía a un cierre, se preguntaba si ese cierre cumplía la función de cualquier cierre normal...Pues sabía que su traje de Ladybug no podía ser removido de ninguna manera mientras estuviese activa la transformación, entonces no tendría mucho sentido si aquel cierre en el traje de Chat no pudiese abrirse, sería un... desperdicio, seguramente debajo de aquel traje se encontraba oculto un muy buen formado pecho y abdomen.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica se mordió el labio inferior intentando imaginar lo bien que Chat Noir se vería sin su traje. Lo cierto era que no era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo... Chat Noir no solo había despertado en ella sentimientos románticos hacía él... sino que también comenzó a tener pensamientos que bien muchos podrían llamar hasta pecaminosos y eso era algo que la desconcertaba aún más que el hecho de poder sentir algo más que amistad, ni siquiera había sentido algo así de intenso con Adrien Agreste, si, le encantaba verlo en sesiones de fotos de revistas sin nada que cubriese su torso pero... espera, ¿y si... lo que sentía era más bien curiosidad por el cuerpo de Chat? Después de todo, éste siempre estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con aquel traje de cuero que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sin embargo estaba ese morbo por saber que se ocultaba debajo.

\- _Genial, Marinette ¿ahora cómo se supone que veas a Chat Noir a la cara después de tremendos pensamientos?_ \- se recriminó la chica mientras se revolvía bajo las sabanas para acomodarse y al fin disponerse a dormir, sin embargo un ruido justo por encima de ella llamó su atención.

Tikki también lo escuchó por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se ocultó dentro del closet, no era la primera vez que Chat Noir se aparecía en el balcón de los Dupein-Cheng para visitar a Marinette y dada a la fuerte presencia que sentía de Plagg, podría asegurar que se trataba de él.

La trampilla que llevaba al balcón se abrío apenas un poco, dejándo asomar un par de ojos verdes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. No supo porqué exactamente, pero Marinette optó por hacerse la dormida tras saber perfectamente de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Princesa? -

Holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo, super chiquito.

Por ahora la historia está pensada para no ser muy larga y con capítulos tampoco muy largos, peeeero tampoco tan cortos, vamos, lo suficiente, creo yo. Éste fanfic lo estoy resubiendo directamente desde mi cuenta de Wattpad, si alguien gusta seguirme, pueden encontrarme por mi nombre de usuario: _Bacitakarla_. Los capítulos son más o menos así de chiquitos, no quería agobiar a nadie con una lectura sumamente larga, sin embargo los últimos capítulos se van haciendo más largos, aun que tampoco demasiado. Quería crear una historia fácil de leer. Espero les haya gustado :)

Saludos!


	2. Inercia

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 2: Inercia**

\- ¿Princesa?-

Chat Noir se asomó la pequeña rendija que se hizo cuando abrió la trampilla que daba al cuarto de Marinette, se sintió un poco culpable al verla dormida, sabía que era bastante tarde y que la posibilidad de encontrarla en esas condiciones era muy alta, sin embargo había decidido tomar el riesgo.

Lo más normal para cualquiera hubiese sido simplemente desistir e irse, pero no para él; como ágil gato que era se deslizó por la trampilla con sumo cuidado, retorciendo su cuerpo para asegurarse de caer justo a un lado de la cama de la muchacha pero quizás su suerte no estaba de su lado (no por nada su alter ego era el gato negro)ya que al pararse justo a la orilla el equilibrio le falló un poco y tuvo que doblar su cuerpo hacia delante para intentar recuperarlo. Fue mucha su propia sorpresa al descubrir que dicha acción le había obligado a quedar cara a cara con Marinette, estaba sumamente oscuro el lugar, sin embargo gracias a su perfecta vista nocturna como Chat Noir, pudo ver las pequeñas pecas que ella tenía sobre su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, para ese momento poco le importaba la posición en la que se encontraba, estaba maravillado ante su descubrimiento y se dedicó a analizar de mejor manera aquel rostro que tenía delante suyo: pestañas largas y naturalmente rizadas, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios rosados y carnosos...entreabiertos y... La realidad de las cosas era que su amiga era bastante bonita, no es que fuera ciego ni mucho menos, pero él solo tenía ojos para su lady...¿verdad?

Llevaba meses visitando de vez en cuándo a su amiga en su forma de héroe, después de todo ya se habían acercado en varias ocasiones por problemas con akumatizados y tras aquella noche en el que le había confesado el amor que le tenía a Ladybug se comenzó a sentir con más confianza para hablar con Marinette, aun que fuera como Chat Noir, no era que fuera un cobarde como Adrien, había notado que Marinette no se sentía muy cómoda con su forma civil y como Chat Noir hablaba muy naturalmente así que debido a eso decidió que la mejor manera de conocerla sería como Chat.

Tras cada visita el chico se daba cuenta de la bonita personalidad de Marinette. Como Adrien él sabía que ella era una muy talentosa diseñadora, increíblemente leal a su amiga Alya, a veces un poco torpe pero a fin de cuentas bastante buena en lo que se proponía hacer; como Chat había descubierto que realmente no era tan torpe como parecía, de hecho un par de veces la había visto saltar ágilmente desde su cama hasta el piso de abajo sin ningún problema; sabía cocinar... y lo mejor de todo era que los postres eran su especialidad, no por nada era hija de unos de los mejores panaderos de Paris. Por el tiempo que pasaba con ella también supo que era una persona que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, no solo por aquellos que ella conocía de manera más personal (como sus amigas en las escuela o su misma familia). Comenzaba a admirar mucho a esta chica delante suyo...

Chat abrió los ojos como plato tras darse cuenta que todas aquellas cavilaciones las había pasado con su rostro casi pegado al de Marinette, agradeció infinitamente a su fuerza abdominal que no lo dejó caer de lleno sobre ella tras tantos minutos observándola. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo embelesado que estaba tan sólo mirándola dormir, pero su sonrojo se intensificó al triple cuando sin querer observó el cuerpo debajo de las sábanas, tenía descubierta la parte superior desde su estomago por lo que pudo notar que debajo de su delgada playera de tirantes ésta no llevaba sujetador ¿que cómo lo supo? fácil, la sombra sus pezones erectos la delataban. Ante tal visión el chico dio un paso hacia atrás sin tomar en cuenta que de hecho ya no había más piso detrás suyo y cayó sin más. Intentó hacer uso de su agilidad gatuna para caer de la mejor manera posible pero lo más que pudo hacer fue girar sobre si mismo para finalmente caer de panza contra el suelo.

\- Auch - dijo estando boca abajo, sabiendo que desde arriba aquella chica de ojos azules le observaba con cara de espanto.

\- ¿Chat? ¿Chat, estás bien? - preguntó ella, sinceramente preocupada.

\- ehm... ¿si? - dijo él a modo de contestación. Un segundo después sintió como Marinette le aventaba justo en la cabeza una de sus almohadas.

\- ¡Gato tonto! ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? y más importante aún ¿quién te dijo que tenías el derecho a entrar sin que yo te diera permiso? - le regañó aun desde su cama.

\- Lo siento, prrrrincesa, pero estaba abierto y te veías taaaan linda durmiendo... que no quise despertarte - Chat se giró aun en el suelo para poder ver a la chica.

Marinette se sonrojó y desvío por un momento la mirada para después volver a encarar al gato. Se sentía un poco tonta porque de hecho ella había permitido que ese gato altanero entrara y lo peor de todo... es que había dejado que se mantuviera cerca suyo todo el rato que él quiso. A pesar de que mantenía los ojos bien cerrados supo que Chat estaba tan cerca suyo porque le era muy fácil sentir la respiración de éste sobre su rostro, pudo oler claramente su aroma a menta y sentir algún par de mechones de cabello rozándole las mejillas.

\- Eso no explica por qué rayos entraste sin mi permiso ¿sabías que entrar así en la casa de alguien es un delito? Que seas "el héroe de Paris" no te da derecho de entrar a casa ajena ¡mucho menos a la mía!- gritó, más nerviosa que enojada, intentando hacer que no se notara.

\- pero Princesa... creí que éramos amigos - Chat hizo una mueca con la boca a modo de puchero.

\- ¡Chat!...si somos...amigos, pero deja de hacer esas cosas, no es correcto - le aclaró la de pelo azabache.

\- La trampilla estaba abierta ¿que tal que alguien había entrado a tu cuarto para hacerte cosas malas? debía de asegurarme - razonó Chat intentando sonar convincente.

\- Si... ¡tu! - Marinette bajó por las escaleras para llegar a donde se encontraba el gato aun tumbado en el piso.

\- ¡Me ofendes, pr-prin...cesa! - Chat tartamudeó un poco al ver el atuendo completo de la chica. No solo no llevaba sujetador debajo de su playera de tirantes, sino que además llevaba usando un pequeño short rosado que bien podría pasar como bóxer femenino pues se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas y muslos. Tragó saliva pesadamente cuando la chica hubo llegado a su lado y agradeció llevar puesto su antifaz pues en ese mismo momento seguramente tendría las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

\- Anda, levántate - Marinette le estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantarse a lo que éste aceptó gustoso. - ¿qué te trajo por aquí a estas horas? ¿sabes que mañana hay clases, verdad? -

\- Claro, es solo que... no sé, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y decidí dar un paseo, tu sabes... uno puede ir de aquí por allá y nunca sabe donde puede terminar... en este caso, terminé aquí por lo que pensé que podría pasar a saludar - Explicó Chat y no era mentira, todo aquello era la pura verdad - Lamento haberte despertado, princesa - se rascó la nunca, apenado.

Verlo haciendo ese gesto siempre le recordaba enormemente a Adrien pues él hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando estaba nervioso o algo le causaba pena.

Marinette dio un suspiro y le miró de forma reprobatoria pero enseguida suavizó su mirada y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ok, saludo recibido, gatito -

\- Suena bien que tu lo digas -

\- ¿el que? - preguntó confundida achinando un poco los ojos.

\- que me digas "gatito"... También lo hace Ladybug y me gusta - aclaró él.

\- oh... si, seguro...después de todo eres un gato, je je - rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Sabes, Marinette? - ella sintió un pequeño escalofrío, pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre - eres muy parecida físicamente a My Lady: ojos azules, cabello negro, mas o menos la misma estatura y hasta complexión - recordó los momentos en que había tenido entre sus brazos a ambas chicas y al mismo tiempo se acercaba paso a paso hacia Marinette, obligándola a retroceder junto con él, muy nerviosa - ambas huelen bien, como a...galletas - aspiró hondo para comprobar el aroma de la ojiazul que para ese momento había chocado de espaldas contra la pared.

Chat Noir actuaba por mera inercia, realmente la curiosidad que despertó en él al darse cuenta de todo aquello lo estaba dejando atontado ¿Sería posible? El chico se encontraba casi recargado sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, sería así de no ser por el brazo que había alzado por sobre el hombro de la chica para recargarse en la pared y atraparle entre él y la pared, no era algo que estuviese haciendo conscientemente ni mucho menos se trataba de alguna broma para molestar, solo... estaba pasando.

Ella, por su parte, podía sentir sus rodillas temblar al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero a solo unos par de centímetros del suyo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella nunca se dejaba llevar por sus juegos, jamás había sentido nada más que diversión o incluso a veces cierta molestia cuando Chat llevaba a estar cerca de ella, sin embargo en ese momento casi anhelaba que ese espacio entre ellos desapareciera.

No supo qué le pasó a su cuerpo, quizás habrían sido los nervios de la descubriera o algún ataque de pánico pero éste se movió por si solo, anulando todo espacio. Sintió los suaves labios del muchacho apretarse contra los suyos e incluso pudo sentir como los latidos de Chat se disparaban de un segundo a otro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Estaba besando a Chat Noir.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 _Hola de nuevo! Me animé a subir inmediatamente el siguiente capítulo al notar que está teniendo buena recepción :D Mil gracias, digo... no es como que tenga los cientos de views jajaja pero me da gusto ver que algunas personas se han tomado la molestia de leer y de favoritear, yei!_


	3. Oportunidad

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 3: Oportunidad**

Ya no lograba diferenciar entre lo correcto o incorrecto, a decir verdad ni siquiera se encontraba pensando mucho en ese momento, cuando sintió los labios de la ojiazul atrapando los suyos no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Se alejaba? ¿La empujaba? ¿Se disculpaba? Lo que su cuerpo decidió hacer por él fue simplemente quedarse quieto mientras sentía su corazón latir despavorido dentro de su pecho, tras lo que le parecieron minutos enteros con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, éstos comenzaron a ceder y los cerró lentamente, sus manos cobraron conciencia propia y se acomodaron en la cintura de la muchacha para atraerla, de ser posible, aún más hacia sí. El roce del cuerpo de la azabache comenzaba a hacerlo sentir mareado pero creía que los labios de ella lo iban a matar; era un beso entre tranquilo y a la vez apasionado ¿cómo podría describirlo? era lento pero profundo... era...

No pudo seguir analizando ya que su "amiga" se había separado de él volteando su rostro y bajando la mirada. Él inconscientemente hizo un gesto de reprobación y con los ojos aún cerrados buscó de nuevo los cálidos labios que lo habían atrapado. Tras una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Marinette estaba lejos del suyo por lo que abrió los ojos para intentar entender un poco qué sucedía.

\- Princesa... - susurró bajito en un intento por llamar si atención, pero ella parecía esforzarse en ignorarle aun sin atreverse a encararlo - Princesa... ¿Estás bien? Yo... Lo siento - Chat tomó el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos enguantadas para obligarla a mirarle, no sabía cómo sentirse o qué decir, todo pensamiento lógico se esfumaba en su cabeza al volver a localizar los labios de la azabache - Marinette...- insistió.

\- tu no tienes nada de qué disculparte, Chat - dijo al fin ella apenas logrando levantar la mirada un segundo y posando sus manos encima de las de él que aun se encontraban en su rostro - Yo se que amas a Ladybug...y a pesar de eso...- lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - a pesar... yo...no debí, lo siento tanto -

Las palabras de Marinette fueron como una flecha que se clavaba en su corazón, no por que le lastimara si no porque le pareció el gesto más tierno y romántico que alguna vez ninguna persona le hubiese demostrado, provocandole un cálido sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser. Era cierto, él amaba a Ladybug sin embargo lo que allí acaba de acontecer no le hubo parecido en ningún momento como un acto de traición, no sentía culpa alguna...solo una felicidad inmensa. Hasta ese instante lo supo y se sintió como un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes...

Se había enamorado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Sonrió, quizás esa manía suya de querer comparar a Marinette con Ladybug tan solo era su manera de justificar el hecho de que le comenzaba a gustar. Y no, tampoco el hecho de que Marinette compartiera similitudes físicas con Ladybug habían contribuido a su enamoramiento, tras aquellos meses le había cautivado su forma de ser y el hecho de que era con la única persona con quién podía ser realmente él mismo al 100%.

\- oh, Princesa, tu me quieres matar de ternura ¿verdad? - preguntó con voz ligeramente traviesa.

Ante tal comentario Marinette al fin lo miró directamente, totalmente confundida. Quiso decir algo pero Chat posó uno de sus dedos sobre su boca para evitar que dijera nada.

\- Eres realmente adorable, mira que preocuparte de esa manera por este gato callejero - la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y recargando su cabeza en la de ella, aprovechando para aspirar su rico aroma - Gracias, princesa -

Marinette estaba casi en estado de shock; no solo por el hecho de haberle besado sino también por su reacción. Por unos segundos se quizo convencer a si misma de que aquel beso solo lo había hecho a modo de desesperación para salvar su identidad como heroina, jamás se imaginó que él le fuera a corresponder pero lo que menos llegó a pensar fue el como su corazón se llenó de emoción cuando eso pasó... Y ahora se encontraba allí él...abrazándola amorosamente contra su pecho como sino quisiera dejarle ir.

\- Chat... - intentó hablar.

\- shh, déjame tenerte así solo un poco más -

Aquello fue el colmo para su corazón, se sintió desmayar entre sus brazos por la manera en que la estaba tratando ¿Sería posible que Chat Noir sintiera lo mismo que ella? Había estado negándoselo a ella misma por semanas enteras, es decir... ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de su compañero? Aquel al que por mucho tiempo estuvo rechazando y por el cual no sentía más que una amistad que se basaba en la confianza que se tenían. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraban luchando contra algún akuma ya no era lo mismo, al menos no para ella... De alguna forma aquellos nuevos sentimientos la habían unido aún más a su gatito, sentía que sus ya sincronizados movimientos era aún más perfectos y sabía que siempre podría contar con él pero también algo negativo salió de todo aquello y fue que solía regañarlo muy seguido por siempre intentar interponerse en los ataques que ella recibía, siempre salía lastimado por su culpa y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Por suerte su razón aun no se veía afectada como con Adrien, que al verle su cerebro comenzaba a fallarle y solo hacía tonterías...

"Adrien", apenas caía en cuenta de que había dejado de pensar totalmente en él hasta ese momento y eso ya era mucho decir... ¿En verdad se había enamorado de Chat Noir al grado de hacerle olvidar a Adrien Agreste? Sintió una punzada en su corazón, no... aún amaba a Adrien pero también lo amaba a él...pero era Chat Noir quien ahora mismo le abrazaba con suma ternura, no Adrien; era Chat quien siempre estaba a su lado, no Adrien... ¿Entonces...? ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a ese gatito tonto? Solo había un dilema ¿Chat le daría una oportunidad a ella? Después de tu todo se suponía que él amaba a Ladybug y él no sabía que Ladybug era ella. Entonces un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de ella ¿qué pasaría si él se enterara que se trataba de ella? ¿Pensaría que estaba jugando con él? ¿la odiaría?...

\- Chat... yo... Ladybug - intentó formular alguna frase coherente en su boca, pero no pudo, Marinette se debatía interiormente sobre si ser o no del todo sincera con su siempre confiable compañero, después de todo ella misma era quién tanto se oponía a revelar sus identidades siempre con la excusa de que "era por su bien y el de sus seres queridos"

\- No te preocupes. Si es por ti... - hizo una pausa, como dudando, dio un suspiro y miró directamente a aquella chica de hermosos ojos - ...puedo olvidar a Ladybug -

\- ¡NO! - gritó sorprendida la azabache - ...pe-perdón... yo... No tienes que olvidar lo que sientes por ella, es decir... tu siempre la has amado, no sería justo... Además - quizás se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir - Solo fue un beso, no tiene...que...significar nada -

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral. Ambos se miraban el uno al otro, Marinette sentía un hueco en el corazón y cómo las tripas se le revolvían ante la expectativa de lo que sus palabras pudiesen provocar ¿Era tonta o que? Se estaba arrebatando ella misma una oportunidad muy grande.

Se sorprendió al ver cómo la mirada de Chat se suavizaba y le sonreía casi con ternura.

\- Para mi significó todo - dijo suavemente él, posando una mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

Esta vez fue el corazón de Marinette el que comenzó a latir a toda carrera dentro de su pecho al ver como el héroe acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros; cerró los ojos con fuerza y un segundo después sintió nuevamente los suaves labios de su compañero sobre los suyos. Fue un beso cargado de amor y sinceridad por parte de ambos, un beso así no podía mentir, en él ambos confesaban sin palabras todo lo que sentían por el otro. _Beep beep._ El anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a sonar anunciando su pronta destransformación, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle pues seguían sumidos en aquel beso; ambos lo hacían lentamente, como si de es forma pudieran hacer que nunca terminara.

 _Beep beep._

Marinette fue la primera en reaccionar ¿Era ese el primer pitido? ¿El tercero?... Quizás no era buena idea tentar a la suerte.

\- Mmm...Chat... Ch..- hablar directamente no era la opción, el gato no le permitía alejarse lo suficientemente por lo que lamentandolo mucho apoyó sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza como para que dejara de besarla. - Chat, tu anillo está sonando - dijo en voz bajita por la vergüenza de la situación.

\- Oh... Creo que debería irme entonces, a menos que tu quieras que me quede, princesa - le guiñó un ojo - aunque creo que Ladybug se infantería si se entera que le he revelado mi identidad a alguien -

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tu has dicho que ella es muy estricta en eso... Es mejor que... te vayas ya -

 _Beep beep._

 _-_ Ups, ok... ¿Te veo mañana por la noche?¡ Prometo venir más temprano! -

Chat caminó unos pasos hacia atrás para quedar justo a un lado de donde estaría la cama de Marinette y su vía de escape.

\- Vamos, Princesa, necesito una respuesta - insistió un poco temeroso de que su transformación acabara, no estaba muy consciente de cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

\- ¿Desde cuando me pides permiso, gatito? - Rió.

Chat extendió su bastón hasta llegar a la cama de Marinette y con un ágil movimiento se coló por la trampilla, antes de irse asomó nuevamente la cabeza por ella...

\- ¡Tomaré eso como un si! - Dijo totalmente entusiasmado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Me encantó escribir éste capítulo :D ustedes sean pacientes que tendrán su lemon antes de lo que creen :p Personalmente me gusta que antes haya en desarrollo de los personajes para que haya una verdadera razón para eso.

Por cierto, la portada de éste capítulo también la hice yo! :) De vez en cuando estaré haciendo eso con algún que otro capítulo ;) Saludos Miraculers! Y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Novios

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 4: Novios**

\- chico ¿puedes mantenerte quieto por un segundo? Estás interrumpiendo mi cena, me hiciste trabajar de más ¡Al menos déjame disfrutar de mi amado camembert! -

El pequeño kwami negro se quejaba mientras sostenía su enorme trozo de queso en sus manitas y miraba de reojo a su portador.

\- ¡Plagg! ¿que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasó? - le preguntó exasperado el rubio mientras se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos.

\- ehm... ya tienes novia ¿te aplaudo? - respondió sarcásticamente el gatito negro mientras de un solo bocado devoraba su queso.

\- ¿novia? Plagg, ella no es mi novia... ¿o si? - Se detuvo en seco en medio de su cuarto ante esa idea - Pero... ni siquiera se lo pedí. ¡Plagg! ¡No se lo pedí! Que tonto... - se recriminaba.

\- Novia, amiga con derechos ¿no da igual? - El kwami flotó hasta la gran cama de Adrien y se recostó justo al centro.

\- Claro que no da igual ¿qué clase de persona pensaría algo así? -

\- Pues yo soy un kwami, a mi no me preguntes... ¿Tienes más queso? -

\- tu no tienes remedio ¿verdad? - dijo señalando su refrigerador personal - Ya sabes dónde está, toma otro y déjame pensar -

\- wiii, queeesoooo - Plagg salió volando hacia la nevera y la transpasó para entrar, un segundo después salía de la misma manera por la parte superior para simplemente sentarse a disfrutar de su queso en ese mismo lugar.

Adrien tomó el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba su kwami en su cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cara ¿Qué debía hacer? oh oh... De repente se dió cuenta de que al siguiente día vería a Marinette en clases ¿Cómo se suponía que actuaría con normalidad con ella después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Claro estaba que la muchacha de coletas no tenía absoluta idea de que se trataba de él. ¿Y si le decía, así sin más? Ella era una gran persona, confiable y leal, seguro que no iría divulgando por ahí a todo mundo que Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir ¿Verdad? Se golpeó la frente; no, no era una idea muy genial, no porque a él no le pareciera genial sino porque justo como le había comentado a la azabache: seguramente Ladybug lo mataría si se enterara de que había revelado su identidad a quien sea... pero... Marinette no era "cualquier persona", tenía derecho a compatir su vida con la persona que amaba... "Amor", se sonrojó al pensar en lo repentinas que parecían estar sucediendo las cosas entre ambos.

\- Tengo que hablar con Ladybug...- dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

\- ¿Con Ladybug? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo eso? - Preguntó curioso Plagg, aún saboreando su nuevo trozo de camembert.

\- Quiero pedirle permiso...-

\- ¿Permiso? Ni que fuera tu...padre - Iba a decir "mamá" pero hasta Plagg sabía cuándo no decir ciertas cosas.

\- Necesito decirle a Marinette quién soy en realidad y Ladybug siempre ha sido muy estricta con ese tema. Quiero que sepa lo especial que es Marinette para mi y que no quiero guardar un secreto de éste tamaño con ella...- Adrien mantenía un semblante lleno de felicidad en su rostro, sus palabras casi salían cantadas de su boca.

\- ay muchacho, si tu supieras que son la misma... - dijo Plagg en voz sumamente bajita.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Plagg? -

\- ¡NADA! Que me revuelve el estomago tanta cursilería tuya - y sin más se terminó su queso para inmediatamente salir volando hacia el apagador de la habitación de Adrien para dejar el cuarto a oscuras. - Ya duérmete y déjame dormir ¿Quieres? -

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Al día siguiente Adrien llegó un poco más temprano al colegio debido a que Nathalie debía llegar temprano a una reunión con clientes potenciales de Gabriel's así que aprovechó para irse con Adrien en el auto.

\- Creo que fue demasiado tiempo de ventaja, que aburrido - se quejaba Adrien al entrar su aula de clases.

La escuela estaba desierta, llegó a ver un par de conserjes que barrían la escuela en su camino al aula, pero nadie más, ni siquiera un profesor.

\- De por si no dormí mucho -

\- Ay, deja de quejarte. Eso fue tu culpa, de paso no me dejaste dormir a mi así que aquí la víctima soy yo y solo yo - le regañaba Plagg desde el bolsillo interior de la camisa de su portador.

\- Sh, alguien viene, Plagg -

Adrien ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar, lo que no esperaba era que llegara alguien más tan pronto, pensó en Max o quizás en Juleka o Rose, pero no...quién entraba con una tranquilidad inusual en ella era la chica que le había robado el sueño (y algo más).

\- ¡Hey, Marinette! ¡que temprano has llegado! - dijo Adrien animadamente, intentando sonar lo más normal y casual posible, como siempre. -

\- ¿Adrien? ¡Buenos días! - Saludó la azabache al escuchar al rubio casi como si se tratara de Alya. En cuanto se dió cuenta de aquello se llevó ambas manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida de sí misma: no había tartamudeado ninguna de aquellas tres palabras. - Ehm... ¿Si hay clases hoy, verdad? - preguntó risueña en broma al ver que no había aun nadie en la escuela y se volvió a sorprender de aquella frase tan perfectamente pronunciada.

\- jajaja, pareciera que no ¿verdad? Yo llegué temprano por cuestiones de la secretaria de mi padre ¿y tu? - Adrien también había notado el nulo tartámudeo de su compañera, aquello le pareció sumamente curioso.

\- La verdad es que pasó algo que no me dejó dormir mucho y...¡aquí me tienes! je... Es rarísimo llegar temprano para mi, hasta mi madre casi me da una medalla por haber salido tan temprano de casa -

\- Pero...¿está todo bien? - preguntó genuinamente preocupado Adrien, sospechaba que aquello a lo que se refería la ojiazul era de hecho él...bueno: Chat Noir.

\- ¡Todo perfecto! Gracias por preguntar - Marinette se sonrojó y eso lo alcanzó a notar su rubio amigo.

Él sabía o sospechaba que Marinette sentía algo por su forma civil, no era algo que ella le hubiera confesado aun como Chat Noir, pero recordaba que en aquellas primeras visitas a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng había notado que la chica tenía posters de él por toda su habitación, al paso de los meses también fue notando que éstos iban desapareciendo uno a uno y en la actualidad ella solo conservaba uno justo a un lado de su ordenador. Al final solo se quedó con la idea de que ella le admiraba por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste y modelo...

\- Marinette... - le llamó mientras rodeaba la mesa para poder pararse frente a la azabache.

\- ¿s-si? - y ahí estaba, ese tartamudeo que le parecía tan adorable a Adrien.

\- ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, verdad? - cuestionó él con una seriedad totalmente inesperada en su voz, ésto puso aun más nerviosa a Marinette.

\- cl-claro... -

Marinetté soltó un pequeño gritito cuando Adrien la tomó de las manos. Él sabía que ese un gesto totalmente innecesario pero no pudo evitarlo. Pocas veces podía tocar a Marinette sin tener que estar dentro del traje de super heroe y quería aprovecharlo cada que le fuera posible, su piel era demasiado suave a su tacto y por un segundo se preguntó si absolutamente toda su piel sería así de suave.

\- Quiero que sepas que yo...te aprecio mucho, Marinette - los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él, no era algo que le pasara seguido con nadie, pero eso le hizo saber que lo que sentía por ella era totalmente real - ...fuiste mi primera amiga en la escuela y eso es un momento muy preciado para mi, creo que nunca te lo había dicho... - se sonrojó - y... bueno, hay algo más que tengo que decirte, algo muy importante...-

Si Adrien estaba rojo, Marinetté estaba hecha un tomate de pies a cabeza. Todo parecía tan irreal: ella ahí tan cerquita de quien fuera su amor platónico por tanto tiempo, con sus manos entre las de él... Su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito. No supo sin agradecer o no el murmullo de voces que se escuchaban acercarse al aula, lo que hizo que Adrien soltara sus manos para luego rascarse la nuca nerviosamente. Las voces eran de Juleka y Rose que venían platicando animadamente.

\- Después hablamos ¿si? de todos modos quizás no sea el momento - Dijo Adrien antes de que las chicas entraran al aula para saludarlos a ambos después.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, al menos para la mayoría de los estudiantes, sin embargo Adrien y Marinette se notaban muy distraídos. En algún momento Alya le había aventado una bolita de papel a Marinette para hacerla reaccionar pero no sirvió de nada, ella seguía bien metida en sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, Nino hasta se había atrevido a picarle las costillas con el lápiz a Adrien, pero éste no hizo más que sobarse el lugar y seguir en lo suyo.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

\- ¿¡Qué habrá querido decirme, Tikki!? - Marinette caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, aun sin creerse lo que le había dicho su amigo - Después de clases el se fue a una sesión de fotos y ya no pudimos hablar...¡Tikkiiiii! -

\- Calmate Marinette, respiiiira hondo, no te preocupes, quizás mañana te lo diga, no desesperes - intentaba razonar la pequeña kwami roja. - ¿No te iba a visitar Chat hoy? -

\- ¡Chat! ¡es cierto! y yo ya me puse el pijama, aaah -

Un segundo después lo que menos le preocupó fue traer puesto el pijama pues a su corazón vino un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Había estado sintiéndose tan intranquila con lo sucedido con Adrien que dejó de pensar en Chat Noir, eso no era justo para el pobre gatito; ella ya había tomado su decisión, le daría una oportunidad a aquel héroe de traje negro y por ende...debía dejar de pensar en Adrien Agreste de forma romántica.

\- ¿Princesa, puedo pasar? -

La voz de Chat Noir desde la trampilla la hizo voltear rápidamente a su dirección e inmediatamente se sonrojó, sintió como si en su estómago hubiera una revolución de mariposas que la mareó un poco ¿Cómo había logrado ese gato tonto hacerla sentir de esa manera?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta a lo que Chat le sonrió para inmediatamente después entrar curvando su cuerpo como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero ésta vez para poder caer directamente un piso más abajo, justo a lado de Marinette y nuevamente pudo notar que la azabache lo recibía con el mismo atuendo de aquella noche; los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al verla con mayor lujo de detalle pues ésta vez la habitación se encontraba con la luz encendida, tal fue su ensimismamiento que nisiquiera notó cuando Tikki se escondía en el closet de Marinette un poco apurada.

\- Chat, tengo que decirte algo- dijo bajito Marinette tras unos segundos

\- ¿Sucede algo, princesa? - preguntó Chat intentando sonar tranquilo.

\- si...yo...- Marinette dio un gran suspiro - Chat, quiero que sepas que yo... he tomado una decisión...-

\- ¿Decisión? - Chat estaba realmente preocupado ¿Y si le decía que ya no quería verlo más? ¿Que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un error? Sintió algo de miedo - Princesa, lo de anoche...-

\- Chat, déjame terminar de hablar -

\- oh... lo siento...-

\- Quiero que sepas que...- dio un suspiro más - de ahora en adelante serás tu y solo tu a quién sea leal. Te has ganado mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta y pues...míranos, aquí estamos. Debes saber que hay un chico en mi clase que siempre me había gustado y con quién siempre tuve la esperanza de poder tener algo... ¡PERO! - dijo en voz más alta al notar que Chat estaba a punto de volver a interrumpirla - ... pero así como tu me dijiste que serías capaz de olvidar a Ladybug por mi... quiero que sepas que yo también estoy dispuesta a olvidar a esa persona...por...ti -

Ni siquiera hubieron pasado dos segundos cuándo de la nada sintió a Chat Noir abalanzarse sobre ella, capturando sus labios en un beso que le robó el aliento, se notaba apurado, como si lo hubiese estado esperando todo el día, tuvo que separarse un poco de él para alcanzar a tomar aire abriendo un poco la boca, ésto lo supo aprovechar muy bien el ojiverde pues con una de sus manos atrajo más a la azabache para volver a besarla e introducir tímidamente su lengua, en cuánto sintió la de ella rosar la suya una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda erizandole la piel al instante obligandolo a aferrarse aún más a ella tomándola por la cintura.

Marinette por su lado estaba extasiada por las nuevas sensasiones que recorrían su cuerpo. Se sentía mareada y muy acalorada a pesar de llevar puesta su pijama ligera. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos con Adrien habría imaginado que un simple beso pudiese provocarle tales escalofríos.

\- Chat...- alcanzó a pronunciar en una de esas ocasiones en que ambos debían tomar un poco de aire.

\- Marinette... Por favor...se...mi...novia - dijo al fin Chat Noir entre beso y beso que le dedicaba a la azabache.

Marinette paró en seco aquellos besos para poder mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Tomó el rostro de Chat entre sus manos y le dedicó una cálida mirada que casi le derrite el corazón a rubio.

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías - le sonrió dulcemente - Si, Chat, seré tu novia.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y que no se estén aburriendo a la espera del lemon xD jajaja como dije en el anterior capítulo: me gusta que los personajes tengan un desarrollo más profundo. Qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica :p

Saludos! No olviden dejar su pequeño review :3 Gracias!


	5. Deseo

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 5: Deseo**

Un beso. Tan sólo un beso en la mejilla la había llevado a adentrarse en aquella situación tan rara y hermosa a la vez. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con un beso entre ella y Adrien? ¿Importaba ahora? Chat Noir le ayudó a conocer lo que era la entrega total, amar a alguien aun con todo y sus defectos, de algo estaba segura y era que conocía a Chat Noir aun a pesar de no saber quién se encontraba debajo de la máscara, ella estaba segura que quién sea que fuese...ella lo amaría de igual forma. La decisión estaba tomada, dejaría de lado sus sentimientos por Adrien Agreste para poder dedicárselos única y exclusivamente a aquel chico con orejas de gato que la miraba como si se fuera lo más hermoso y delicado que había visto en la vida.

\- Marinette...- llamó el ojiverde sacándola de aquellos pensamientos.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de la azabache, ella mantenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, escuchando latir su corazón, que a pesar de encontrarse en una posición estática, latía con fuerza y acelerado mientras que él jugaba con un mechón de cabello de su fleco.

\- Chat... tu corazón ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó preocupada.

Ante la pregunta, Chat se sentó en la cama con las piernas en posición de indio, haciendo que Marinette hiciera lo mismo, frente a frente, entonces con cuidado de no tocar nada indebido, posó su propia mano en el pecho de la chica.

\- ¿Y tú, Princesa? ¿Te encuentras bien? - ahora preguntó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella puso su mano por encima de la de Chat; su propio corazón estaba latiendo de manera desenfrenada, de la misma forma que el de él. Quizás tras tanto tiempo latiendo de esa manera se llegó a acostumbrar a la sensación y no se había dado cuenta que no había parado de latir desde que Chat la besó, ya varios minutos atrás.

Entonces sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, la sonrisa en ambos desapareció y como si de un imán se tratase, sus rostros se fueron acercado lentamente hasta finalmente fundirse en un nuevo beso; comenzó lento, casi como aquel primero que se dieron, sin embargo pronto necesitaron de más y ambos cedieron el paso a la lengua del otro para volver a experimentar esas sensaciones en sus cuerpos y mentes.

Marinette sentía su cuerpo arder, la mano de Chat que aun se encontraba sobre su pecho le comenzó a quemar así que ella misma la movió a un lado, sin embargo en ese pequeño gesto la mano de él alcanzó a rozar uno de sus senos, eso le hizo sentir un descarga que viajó desde aquella zona hasta su vientre, obligándola a arquear la espalda, para ese punto Chat se encontraba encima de ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, no supo cómo es que habían llegado a tal posición pero poco le importó cuando sintió una de las manos enguantadas de Chat directamente sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, sabía que no era lo correcto pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, ansiaba sentirlo.

Por su parte, Chat no estaba muy lejos del estado en que su ahora novia se encontraba: ansioso, deseoso de más, sentía rozar la locura cada que su boca se separaba de la de ella, si fuera por él ignoraría a sus pulmones para no separarase de aquellos labios hambrientos. Saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su transformación no ayudaba mucho a su ansiedad, tenía tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas por hacer con su dulce Marinette. Su mano enguantada ya había logrado acceder por debajo de la playerita de tirantes y acariciaba insistentemente su abdomen, no atreviendose a subir directamente a sus senos, aquello si que era autocontrol pues sabía perfectamente que no llevaba sujetador.

\- Esto es frustrante, Princesa - dijo con voz ronca, ni siquiera él mismo se reconoció, la extinción estaba cambiando en él muchos aspectos de su esencia.

\- ¿Por...qué? ¿Qué pasa? - la voz de Marinette sonó en un susurro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Quiero sentirte... Y éste tonto traje no me deja - Chat jaló su cascabel hacía abajo, pero efectivamente este no cedía.

Marinette rió un poco al haber respondido al fin su duda sobre el traje de gato negro y además porque ella sabía perfectamente que aquel traje era imposible de quitar sin que la transformación tuviese que terminar.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso, Princesa? ¿Acaso no quieres sentir esto...directamente de mi piel?-

\- ¡Ah, Chat! - Gimió Marinette, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con una mano.

Chat había tenido el atrevimiento de al fin subir su mano hacia uno de sus senos. Ese gemido había sido como el canto más hermoso para los sensibles oídos del gato, quería y necesitaba escuchar más de aquella melodía así que con su mano libre quitó la mano con la que la ojiazul había tapado su boca y solo hasta ese momento volvió a estimular aquel seno bajo su guante, masajeandolo para lograr sentir como el pezón se volvía duro. Marinette volvió a gemir ante tal intrusión y Chat la acalló con un beso lleno de pasión.

Cuando se separaron, Marinette se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al notar las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo de Chat, era casi hipnotizante ver ellos enormes orbes esmeralda en ese estado y a pesar de estar atrapada debajo de su cuerpo, se sintió poderosa al saber que era ella quién provocaba aquello en su compañero.

Chat estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que no logró reaccionar cuándo Marinette le había empujado para cambiar posiciones ¿Cómo era que un cuerpo tan pequeño lograba sacar la fuerza necesaria para hacer eso? No lo razonó mucho pues todo posible pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza cuando Marinette se sentó sobre sus caderas, presionando su ya muy crecida erección.

\- Ah, Pr-Princesa, no hagas eso - dijo él, tomando con ambas manos la cadera de la chica - Me vas a volver loco -

\- ¿Te das cuenta que agarrándome así estás haciendo que haga más presión? - Se burló Marinette mientras movía en círculos la cadera.

Intentaba mostrarse tranquila ante Chat pero la realidad es que estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, sin embargo aquel deseo en su interior era lo suficientemente más fuerte como hacerla tomar el valor necesario para lo que estaba haciendo. Sentir la erección de Chat directamente en su sexo, aún por entre la ropa, la hizo sentir sucia pero eso no era precisamente algo malo, le causó un morbo tal que sintió como se humedecía. Definitivamente Chat no era el único que se estaba volviendo loco en ese lugar.

Las manos de Chat resbalaron cuán mantequilla hasta los muslos de la chica y los apretujó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que jalaba hacia sí mismo lo que provocó que Marinette perdiera el equilibrio y callera de lleno sobre él. A pesar del traje, Chat pudo sentir perfectamente los pezones erectos de ella sobre su pecho, se sentía en el cielo y al mismo tiempo en el infierno por el tremendo calor que su cuerpo estaba teniendo que soportar.

\- Marinette... Ah... Yo...seguramente ya no pueda quedarme mucho más tiempo - advertía Chat, abrazandola mientras sus intimidades seguían rozandose, ni siquiera supo cómo había formulado dicha oración de manera coherente.

Pero Marinette no respondió, lo había escuchado pero su cerebro no le permitió hablar por lo que a modo de respuesta volvió a besarle apasionadamente tomando por sorpresa al otro. Ella se estaba entregando por completo a sus deseos más carnales... y no le importaba, si era con él, no le importaba; si era con él, sentía que podía entregarse por completo a aquellas sensasiones prohibidas que por tanto tiempo se había negado a querer sentir por esa hermosa persona de ojos verdes debajo de ella.

Si momentos atrás Chat se sentía en el infierno, ésta vez creyó que jamás regresaría al lado de la luz, estaba completamente perdido y condenado por aquellos labios sabor a vainilla, eran verdaderamente adictivos. De pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza: si bien no podía tocarla con sus manos ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo con la única parte de su cuerpo descubierta?

Muy a su pesar rompió el beso que lo había hecho decidir su próximo movimiento, haciendo que la azabache se quejara. Agilmente volvió a situar a la chica debajo suyo y sin vergüenza alguna alzó de un sólo movimiento la playerita de tirantes hasta descubrir todo el torso de su novia. Tal visión lo hizo marearse y temblar ante ella; era verdaderamente lo más hermoso que había visto jamás en su vida.

\- Chat...- le llamó ella ante la expectativa. Se sintió muy avergonzada al saberse expuesta y por un segundo tuvo el impulso de cubrirse pero Chat no se lo permitió, tomándola de la muñecas y subiendo sus brazos por encima de la cabeza; ésto creó una curvatura en los senos de ella que la hicieron ver totalmente exquisita.

\- No te cubras... Eres realmente bellísima, Marinette, déjame verte - nuevamente la voz de Chat sonó ronca y casi inaudible por la gravedad de ésta.

Tras unos segundos más, Chat bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con la nívea piel del vientre de Marinette, fue repartiendo besos por toda el área, subiendo de a poco hasta toparse con uno de sus rosados pezones; el deseo por atraparlo no se hizo esperar y sin pensarlo comenzó a lamerlo y a succionarlo con sus labios. El sabor de la piel bajo su boca era indescriptible, la textura le maravilló y los gemidos que soltaba la ojiazul lo sacaban de quicio y al mismo tiempo lo motivaban a seguir.

 _Beep, beep._

 _-_ Demonios - Dijo totalmente irritado al escuchar el sonido de su Miraculous.

\- Tu..anillo - Logró decir Marinette con la respiración totalmente descontrolada.

\- Lo sé, Princesa, lo sé -

Chat se levantó de golpe de cama, se notaba evidentemente molesto.

\- Lo...siento - se disculpó Marinette basándose la playera, de alguna manera se sentía culpable y apenada con él.

\- Ah, no...no, Princesa, perdóname tu a mi, no estoy enfadado contigo, es solo que me es frustrante no poder seguir a tu lado tanto tiempo como quisiera. - Chat suavizó su mirada para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien - No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan para eso - Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente mientras le ofrecía una mano - ¿Vienes, bonita? -

\- ¿Bo-bonita? - tartamudeó ella señalándose a si misma, nunca nadie le había llamado así y realmente se sintió feliz.

\- Jajaja, eres adorable cuándo tartamudeas ¿sabías? - Si bien era algo que no le decía siendo Adrien, como Chat se sentía con total libertad de decirle todo lo que pensaba.

 _Beep, beep_

 _-_ ¿Acaso no piensas venir a despedir a tu novio? -

Chat permanecía con su mano extendida esperando por la de ella que de hecho no tardó en recibir. La ayudó a subir por la trampilla y enseguida él la siguió. Ambos se dirigieron a aquel lugar que había sido testigo de su primer encuentro "íntimo", aquel en dónde Chat había confesado ese amor incondicional por su compañera. Marinette recordó nostálgica la escena.

\- No recordaré éste lugar como el lugar en el que te dije lo que sentía por Ladybug - dijo de pronto Chat, añ tiempo que sin ningún problema saltaba del otro lado de la barandilla y se giraba para mirar a Marinette -... Lo recordaré como el lugar y el momento en que supe lo maravillosa que eres y cómo mi corazón se entregó a ti -

 _Beep, beep._

Chat tomó la mano de una sonrojada Marinette tal y como lo hacía como cuando era Ladybug y besó sus nudillos.

\- Te veo luego, Princesa, intentaré que sea pronto - Y sin más Chat dio un salto hacía atrás para después extender su bastón y salir corriendo por los tejados.

Era definitivo, Marinette se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel gato...

 **Notas de la autora :**

Y aquí tienen un poco de lemon super ligero para ir calentando motores :) Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Casi vomito arcoíris con éste capítulo :p jejeje

Hasta el siguiente!


	6. Posibilidades

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 6: Posibilidades**

\- En serio, chico, estás causando que se me vaya el apetito y eso es muy...MUY grave-

Plagg le daba la espalda a Adrien intentando ignorarlo mientras mordisqueaba su preciado trozo de queso camembert, sin embargo Adrien estaba demasiado metido en su mundo como para siquiera pensar en prestarle la suficiente atención a su kwami.

Habían pasado un par de días desde su primer encuentro con Marinette como novios y el no poder visitarla le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, tener una agenda tan llena de deberes no le permitía escaparse para verla como Chat Noir y el hecho de verla en la escuela de hecho no estaba ayudando mucho, en un principio pensó que aquello sería una ventaja y que de esa manera no la extrañaría, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario; tan solo el saberla cerca le hacía latir el corazón despavorido, se le dificultaba prestar la suficiente atención a las clases y ni qué decir de esa ansiedad que crecía en su pecho por las ganas de besarla, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, pero como Adrien no podía hacer nada, al menos nada que fuese demasiado obvio; como primera medida se estaba asegurando de tener charlas más amenas y largas con la azabache, nada demasiado largo y ameno... pues quizás podría resultar extraño que de la noche a la mañana se estuviera interesando más por ella y tenía miedo de que Alya comenzara a notarlo, bien sabía él que aquella chica podía ser muy astuta y observadora así que también procuraba hablar con Marinette cuándo la de anteojos no estaba al acecho.

Se sorprendía de lo fácil que comenzaba a ser hablar con Marinette siendo Adrien, tan solo días atrás ella no podía ni siquiera pronunciar dos palabras sin revolver sus ideas o tirar lo que fuera que estuviera en sus manos, éste hecho lo mantenía en un estado de confusión un poco raro pues la gustaba poder hablar con ella de manera normal pero también era raro y de alguna manera quería escucharla tartámudear ante él, le gustaba pensar que era debido a que él le gustaba... Un momento, Marinette había dicho que había un chico en su clase que le gustaba.

\- Oh, Dios...¡Plagg! - gritó emocionado el rubio dando un salto, parándose de su cama, pues se encontraba recostado en ella.

\- si si, ya sé que soy hermoso y parezco un dios, pero no tienes que decirlo de esa manera -

-¡ No tu, Plagg! Solo era una expresión - Adrien le dedicó por un segundo una mirada aburrida.

\- Creo que esa chica no solo te robó la cabeza, si no también el sentido del humor - decía Plagg mientras se iba volando a sentarse encima del piano blanco que estaba en la habitación - ¿Me vas a decir que gran revelación tuviste? - preguntaba no muy interesado.

\- Marinette me dijo que le gustaba un chico... ¡Plagg! ¡Creo que soy yo! - dijo totalmente emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- wou wou, nunca creí que fueras tan egocéntrico, muchacho - se burló el kwami.

\- Hey, no soy egocéntrico... Es solo que... ¡Todo encaja! Primero, ella siempre tartamudeaba cuando intentaba hablar con ella, luego... ¡todas esas fotos que tenía de mi en su habitación! pensé que solo se trataba de admiración por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, sé que es su ídolo. ¡Luego! Ah, que tonto soy... Todas esas veces en que la vi sonrojarse frente a mi, nunca creí que significara algo.. ¡Pero dejó de tartamudear justo cuando se le declaró a Chat!.-

\- Ok, primero: Deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona. Segundo: ¡claro que no! estabas cegado por cierta heroina de traje rojo y motas negras - le interrumpió Plagg de manera irónica.

\- ni me lo recuerdes, Plagg... fui muy tonto. Es decir... yo aún amo a Ladybug pero sé que jamás me hará caso, ella ama a alguien más y no quiero interponerme en su felicidad... además ahora tengo a alguien más a quién querer que no solo me ama como Chat Noir...¡¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso?! No puede ser más perfecto-

\- Tranquilo, Roméo, no sabes si es cierto que te ama también como Adrien, eso es solo suposición tuya - le advirtió Plagg.

\- Ahora más que nunca necesito hablar con Ladybug ¡Me urge decirle que le revelaré mi identidad a Marinette! -

\- Antes le ibas a pedir permiso y ahora ¿solo se trata de un aviso? -

\- Así es, Plagg... Me lo permita o no, he decidido revelarle a esa chica quién se esconde debajo de la máscara, ahora no tengo ninguna duda. No quiero destruír la confianza que he forjado con Ladybug así que se lo diré para que esté enterada... Solo espero que no me mate antes de que pueda ir con Marinette -

Adrién rió nervioso rascándose la nuca mientras Plagg ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- _Maestro Fu, vaya que nunca te equivocas al elegir a los portadores de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ \- pensó Plagg con una sonrisa y una mirada de compresión hacia su portador, claro que no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta, así que sin su permiso voló hacia el refrigerador y tomó un trozo de camembert más para tener, según él, su merecida cena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Espera!... ¡Necesito decirte algo! - gritaba Chat Noir, persiguiendo a Ladybug por entre los tejados de las casas de Paris.

\- ¡Ahora no, Chaton! ¡No nos queda tiempo! Hablamos luego ¿si? - decía ella con la voz agitada por el movimiento y el esfuerzo.

Acababan de derrotar a un nuevo akuma que al final resultó ser un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años que había sido poseído porque le habían negado el osito de peluche que tanto quería, de ahí su poder que consistía en convertir a las personas en ositos de felpa para su colección y diversión.

\- ¡Sólo tomará un minuto, Ladybug, por favor! - pedía Chat sin desistir en su persecución, realmente necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- Lo siento mucho, Chat, pero usé mi Lucky Charm antes que tu Cataclismo, a mi no me queda más tiempo. Hablamos luego... -

Chat paró en seco para dejar ir a su compañera de batallas, una mirada triste se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeralda y sus orejas caídas denotaban derrota.

\- Bueno... supongo que no hay otra opción - Dado que su transformación estaba por terminar, optó por dirigirse rápidamente a un callejón lo suficientemente alejado y escondido para deshacer él mismo su transformación.

\- Vaya, chico, tal parece que vas a tener que esperar aún más - dijo Plagg tras tenderse sobre la cabeza de Adrien, alegando cansancio.

\- Calla, Plagg y toma - le dio un enorme trozo de queso - Come rápido, harémos una visita -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Chat? - dijo Marinette, mirando un poco incrédula justo arriba de ella. Unos ojos verdes brillantes la observaban desde su trampilla.

\- ¡Hola, Princesa!Me alegra encontrarte - saludó eufórico el rubio héroe entrando por la trampilla sin pedir permiso.

\- Hol...-

Marinette intentó contestarle el saludo pero le fue imposible al verse invadida por los labios de Chat que habían atrapado los suyos en un beso que ambos anhelaban tras días sin verse directamente. Al principio ella intentó replicar, pero no tardo nada en caer rendida ante aquel beso necesitado. Tras separarse, ambos se sonrieron con cierta complicidad y timidez.

\- Chat... ehm... je ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No acabas de combatir un akuma? ¿está todo bien? - preguntó ella tras salir medianamente de su trance en el que caía cuando miraba los inusuales pero hermosos ojos verdes del gato.

\- ¿Acaso éste gato no puede visitar a su bella novia? - preguntó Chat haciendose el ofendido y sentándose a un lado de Marinette.

"Novia"... era cierto, ahora ella era oficialmente la novia de Chat Noir, _vaya título para alguien como ella_ , pensó. Bajó un poco la mirada, avergonzada. Había salido huyendo de Chat Noir siendo Ladybug usando como excusa el tiempo de su transformación, pero la realidad era muy diferente, ella solo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible porque no sabía que tanta fuerza de voluntad podría tener frente a él como para no lanzarse a sus brazos para robarle aquel beso que tanto ansiaba, sin embargo agradecía mucho la ocurrencia del gato de irle a visitar después de su pelea con el pequeño akuma. Sabía que seguramente estaría tan cansado como ella pero aún así había ido y eso la enterneció y a modo de respuesta le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse.

\- ¿No estás enojada conmigo, Princesa?- preguntó tímido, Chat.

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? - dijo confusa ella.

\- Bueno, han pasado varios días desde la última vez que vine, creí que aquello te molestaría - Chat se rascaba la nuca mientras hablaba - ¿O es que acaso no me extrañaste? -

\- Por supuesto que te extrañé, gatito - Marinette volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla y se mantuvo cerca de él - Tu me has dicho que tu vida como civil no es sencilla y sueles estar muy ocupado...Me imagino que es por eso que antes tampoco venías a visitarme tan seguido - le guiñó un ojo, cuando estaba con Chat no importaba que identidad tuviese, siempre se sentía con la seguridad de hablarle de cualquier manera y de hasta seguirle el juego a sus coqueteos, claro estaba que ahora que era su novia podía coquetearle sin sentirse culpable - No te preocupes, yo entiendo... además ser el héroe de París no debe ser trabajo sencillo. Ven aquí...-

Marinette jaló a Chat hasta caer recostados ambos sobre la cama y lo hizo acomodarse sobre su pecho al tiempo que él la abrazada rodeando su cintura.

\- Descansa, Chaton -

Chat abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando escuchó esa última y simple palabra, se tensó un poco bajo el abrazo de la azabache; por un segundo creyó que era la misma Ladybug quién le hablaba, quizás fue el hecho de que le había llamado de la misma manera y que en ese preciso momento no podía verle la cara... Pero el parecido con la voz de Ladybug lo alteró ¿Acaso cabía una minúscula posibilidad de que Marinette fuese Ladybug? ¿O solo estaba delirando y quería ver en Marinette a Ladybug? Enseguida desechó esa idea, no sería justo para Marinette que la estuviese comparando con nadie, ella era única a su manera y eso lo había enamorado poco a poco.

No tardó demasiado en perderse en sus pensamientos para finalmente quedarse dormido sobre el cálido cuerpo de la azabache, realmente se sentía cómodo y protegido por ella ¿No era eso irónico?

Marinette se quedó unos minutos más observando al rubio dormir entre sus brazos, pobresito, seguramente no podía más con el cansancio... Tras mirale y acariciar su cabello suavemente ella también se quedó dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chat abrió los ojos lentamente y su sorpresa fue grata al encontrarse con una dormida Marinette a su lado, en algún punto de la noche ambos se habían separado de su abrazo y se habían acomodado independiente en la cama. Chat sonreía embobadamente mientras la veía, entonces escuchó un ronquido justo del lado contrario a él y sintió palidecer; era Plagg dormido, ante ésto se miró inmediatamente a si mismo solo para comprobar lo obvio. Si, efectivamente, ya no era Chat Noir quién dormía con Marinette, si no Adrien Agreste.

\- ¡Plagg! - Llamó a su Kwami, moviendolo un poco para despertarlo - Plagg, por favor... Despierta -

\- Ñam, ñam... ¿Qué quieres? Estoy durmiendoooo - se quejaba el pequeño kwami negro mientras tallada sus ojos con sus manitas.

\- ¡Plagg! Tenemos que irnos - Sacó un pequeño trozo de camembert de su bolsillo y lo puso a un lado del kwami, quién sin siquiera abrir los ojos se levantó tal cual sonámbulo y lo devoró de un solo mordisco. Adrien no pudo evitá contener una risita ante eso.

Con la energía recargada solo era necesario que Adrien dijera las palabras necesarias para transformarse, sin embargo antes de eso se acercó a Marinette para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Princesa... Te prometo que pronto podrás saber quién soy en realidad, pero por ahora debo irme- Volvió a besarla esperando no despertarla - Plagg, transformame - dijo baja y en seguida su dormilado kwami fue absorbido por su anillo para finalmente revelar nuevamente a su versión heroica.

\- Hasta pronto -

Chat le dedicó una última mirada a Marinette para en seguida salir por la trampilla que daba al balcón de los Dupain-Cheng.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Quién revelará primero su identidad? ¿O será que Adrien descubra a Ladybug primero? Descubralo en próximos episodios!

XD bye bye


	7. Confianza (M)

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 7: Confianza**

\- ¡Corre, Ladybug! -

Chat advertía a su compañera a todo pulmón, el terror y la preocupación se veía reflejado en sus ojos, se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de ella ya que aquel nuevo akumatizado había logrado lanzarlo por los aires de un solo golpe; su fuerza era descomunal y no le hacían falta más que sus puños para pelear ¿En dónde podría ocultarse el akuma?

\- ¡Ladybug! - Gritó nuevamente al ver como aquella persona golpeaba de lleno en el estomago a la de coletas, sacándole el aire y dejándola tirada en el pavimento.

Se impulsó con su bastón para lograr llegar a dónde la catarina y la tomó en brazos para sacarla lo más rápido que pudiese de la escena.

\- Es inútil, por mucho que corran no lograrán escapar, ríndanse y denme sus Miraculous, nadie más tiene que salir herido - Dijo el akumatizado con voz serena, tanto que hasta daba miedo.

Chat llevó a Ladybug a lo alto del edificio más alejado que pudo encontrar y la recostó suavemente en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

\- My lady ¿estás bien? - preguntó con semblante preocupado - Oye, no vayas a dejar a este gato sin ayuda - intentó decir con voz burlona, pero no le salió del todo bien.

\- Creo que... al parecer los trajes no nos protegen de todos los golpes - dijo ella al fin, con un gesto de dolor en su rostro apretándose el abdomen con una mano para aliviar un poco el dolor - Escucha, Chat, no sé si pueda moverme mucho, voy a necesitar que me lleves cerca de él, creo que el akuma está en un anillo que lleva en su mano derecha -

\- Siempre tan observadora, My Lady - Chat siempre procuraba subir el ánimo en las batallas, pero en aquella ocasión ni siquiera él pudo negar la seriedad de la situación, jamás habían lastimado de esa forma a su compañera, tanto como para dejarla fuera de la batalla y eso lo tenía demasiado preocupado, se notaba en su forma de mirar a Ladybug, la forma en que buscaba protegerla con su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo mantenerla lo más cómoda que se pudiera. Ésto enterneció a Ladybug de una manera que jamás había sentido ¿Chat siempre había sido así con ella? Que desconsiderada había sido al ni siquiera importarle notar ese amor incondicional que su compañero le brindaba.

\- Todo va a salir bien, Chaton - Dijo Ladybug, posando su mano libre en la mejilla del rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. En seguida tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó hacia arriba para invocar su Lucky Charm el cual le otorgó una botella bastante grande con aceite en su interior. Inmediatamente mira a su alrededor para buscar la forma de usarlo. - Chat, por atención, llévame hasta aquel bote de basura y atrae a Metal Force lo más que puedas, vacía el aceite por todo el piso y espera a que resbale, usa tu bastón para llegar hasta a él desde arriba y quítale el anillo - explicaba ella muy pacientemente pero apurada, estaban contra reloj ahora que ella había usado el Lucky Charm - ... con mucho cuidado, por favor, no quiero que te haga daño -

\- y luego te arrojo el anillo para que puedas purificar el akuma - terminó de decir Chat, Ladybug asintió. - De acuerdo, Bugaboo, confía en mi -

\- Confío en ti, Chat. Ve, ya... Acabo de usar mi amuleto, no tienes mucho tiempo -

Chat hizo como Ladybug le indicó, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, su corazón latía agitado... ¿La adrenalina? No, su corazón ya latía a más no poder desde antes... era el miedo entonces, no, la realidad era que tener a Ladybug tan cerca de él, en sus brazos, lo estaba descontrolando, intentó enfocarse en sus movimientos para no fallarle y simplemente hizo lo que debía hacer. Tras lograr que el akumatizado cayera de bruces al suelo usó su bastón para dar un salto largo y caer justo arriba de él, sin esperar ni un segundo más tomó el anillo y se lo lanzó a Ladybug, quién con algo de dificultad lo alcanzó a agarrar con una mano para después dejarlo caer al piso y hacerlo pedazos con su pie, agradeció no haberse equivocado cuando vio salir la mariposa de los restos y sin más se encargó de purificarlo e invocó nuevamente su poder milagroso para regresar todo a como estaba antes de que el akuma apareciera, incluyéndose a si misma; sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho y de un momento a otro todo dolor había desaparecido.

\- ¡Ladybug! - Escuchó gritar a su compañero a escasos metros de distancia y giró sobre si misma para buscarlo con la mirada, su miraculous ya había sonado un par de veces y debía salir del lugar y nuevamente como la última ocasión a esa...salió corriendo para huir y...nuevamente Chat se dió a la persecución.

-My Lady...por favor-

De alguna manera que ella no alcanzó a comprender, Chat se le había adelantado y chocó contra él en lo alto de un edificio, ya lejos del lugar en dónde habían enfrentado al akuma.

\- ¿Por qué huyes tan desesperada de mi? ¿Hice algo malo? - Preguntaba dolido su compañero con el miraculous del gato negro, éste la mantenía presa en un abrazo.

\- Chat... No, tu...no. Por favor, tienes que dejarme ir, me quedan apenas un par de minutos -

\- ¡Entonces destransformate! Te prometo no mirar, dale de comer a tu kwami y hablemos después - Él no había usado su cataclismo por lo que le quedaba mucho más tiempo restante

\- Chat... -

Y sucedió lo que Ladybug temía, la razón por la que a cada nuevo enfrentamiento contra akumas dejaba plantado a su gatito sin siquiera chocar los puños como siempre lo hacían: casi con desesperación había tomado el rostro de Chat entre sus manos y le había besado. Vaya poca fuerza de voluntad resultó tener.

Chat, por su parte, de quedó rígido como roca tras el acto de su compañera ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Tantas que nisiquiera podía tener una cuenta... Moría por corresponder y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero cuándo se dió cuenta ella ya se había dado a la fuga, dejándolo ahí parado en algún lugar, solo y con los ojos aun cerrados, no creyendo lo que había pasado. Saboreó sus propios labios... Vainilla, fue cómo un golpe a la cabeza que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, aquel tacto en sus labios y ese dulce sabor... Inmediatamente pensó en Marinette ¿realmente era posible? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente Ladybug fuese Marinette? Primero seguro que se sentiría como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes pero después seguramente sentiría una inmensa felicidad... Debía comprobar sus sospechas ¿pero de qué manera? ¿Solo iba y le preguntaba? "¡Hola, Marinette! ¿Tú eres Ladybug?" Claro que no, eso sería demasiado sospecho, antes él mismo debería revelar su identidad... aunque... igual tenía pensando hacerlo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué complicado! ¿Y si resulta ser que me equivoco? - Chat se sentó justo en el lugar en dónde se encontraba importándole poco que algunos de los que pasaban por abajo lo vieran.

Seguramente Ladybug se enojaría mucho con él si no le consultaba primero el tema de revelarle su identidad a Marinette... ¡Pero que difícil se la estaba poniendo! Últimamente apenas si podía cruzar un par de oraciones con ella y tras ese beso... ¿Sería acaso que lo evitaba por que al fin se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué justo después de haber decidido darle su corazón a su bella Princesa?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡Tikki! ¡soy una tonta! - se lamentaba Marinette una vez más recostada en su cama con una almohada en la cara para ahogar un poco sus gritos.

\- Calma, solo fue...un...¿besito? - dijo Tikki, sentanda en el escritorio de Marinette mientras comía una galleta.

\- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Tikki, besé a Chat como Ladybug! -

\- Yo no le veo nada de malo - decía tranquilamente la kwami - Tu amas a Chat ¿no es así?-

\- Si... pero... Chat no sabe que yo soy Ladybug y se supone que Ladybug no correspondía a sus sentmientos... Él dijo que estaba discpuesto a olvidar a Ladybug por mi... -

\- Oh... creo que entiendo. Tranquila, Marinette, confía en los sentimientos de Chat, seguro que si lo confudiste mucho con eso beso pero estoy segura de que él te ama - Tikki sonrió feliz, como siempre solía hacer para animar a su portadora.

\- uhmmmmm -

Marinette se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama y simplemente se dejó llevar por el sueño y el cansancio, después hablaría con Chat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marinette abrió los ojos muy lentamente, estaba demasiado dormida aún como para entender qué sucedía; sentía una calidez familiar a lo largo de todo su cuerpo pero sobre todo en su rostro, un tacto suave en sus labios y un par de halos verdes que veía de esa manera debido a que no lograba enfocar bien. Tardó varios segundos en caer en cuenta que se trataba de un cuerpo ajena al suyo aquel que le brindaba esa calidez, por acto reflejo intentó alejarse empujando a la persona que estaba sobre ella, al separarse pudo ver que se trataba de Chat, quién la miraba insistente con sus ojos esmerlada entre cerrados, su iris gatuno estaba casi completamente dilatado.

\- ¿Chat? ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó extrañada, seguramente era de madrugada dado que aún estaba oscuro.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del héroe gatuno, quién nuevamente atrapó sus labios de manera desesperada. Ella se resistió por un momento pero no tardó en corresponderle, le sorprendía lo persuasivo que podía ser aquel rubio con sus labios, que a pesar de no ser tan expertos para ella resultaban ser lo más delicioso que alguna vez hubo sentido o probado. Sentía las manos del ojiverde recorrer sus piernas por sobre las sábanas y de vez en cuando las paseaba por encima de su descubierto vientre, cada caricia le hacía sentir escalofriós que arqueaban su cuerpo en dirección al de él, quién aprovechando ésto había logrado colar un brazo por la espalda de ella para levantarla y acomodarla de rodillas encima de él, recargado en la pared.

\- Quiero sentirte - la voz de Chat era ronca y profunda.

Marinette pudo sentir gracias a la nueva posición, la creciente excitación en la entrepierna de su compañero, pudo sentir toda su longitud y la dureza de éste, tal hallazgo la excitó de una forma que creyó que la haría perder la razón. Ésta vez no tenía control sobre si misma como la última vez, ésta vez estaba a la completa merced de él y todo lo que le estaba provocando.

\- tu traje... - logró decir Marinette tras las palabras de Chat, ella se abrazada a él mientras éste le otorgaba suaves besos sobre sus hombros.

Chat hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y tras aspirar su aroma abrió la boca para morder la piel que tenía a su merced, quería más..., necesitaba más de ella, creía que su cuerpo terminaría por derretirse de tanto calor que le provocaba la excitación ¿Cómo es que había llegado a aquella situación?

Él sabía que Marinette siempre dejaba abierta la trampilla que daba a su cuarto, quizás porque sabía que nadie normal podría llegar hasta allí, pero estaba claro que él no era precisamente normal cuando llevaba puesto aquel traje negro, era sumamente fácil llegar de un simple salto hasta su balcón y más aún llegar a la trampilla. Había pasado gran parte de la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño tras lo ocurrido con Ladybug, pensaba y pensaba las posibilidades de que su Princesa y Ladybug fuesen la misma persona y cuanto más lo pensaba, más probable le era, sin embargo no era nada seguro y aquel hecho le provocaba sentir culpabilidad por haber aceptado el beso de su compañera moteada. Le urgía decirselo a Marinette, no quería que un secreto de ese tamaño arruinara su salud mental y por ende su relación con la azabache.

Al salir de su casa solo tenía en mente ir a disculparse con su novia, pero el verla dormida, con esa pequeña playera de tirantes, saber que debajo no llevaba sujetador y que aun más abajo seguramente estaría usando ese short que hacían lucir sus largas y bien formadas piernas... Todo eso simplemente le nubló todo pensamiento lógico y decente que pudiese tener ¿Era normal, verdad? ¿No era un pervertido al querer tener todo de su novia? ¿Verdad? Y es que Marinette había despertado en él pensamientos y sensaciones que nunca había tenido, ni siquiera por Ladybug. Para ser un chico de 16 años sabía lo que era la masturbación, pero tras el último encuentro con Marinette en el que le había tocado y escuchado gemir para él... Se avergonzaba de aceptar que desde entonces se tocaba demasiado seguido pensando en ella, procuraba hacerlo después de asegurarse de que su kwami estuviera dormido y roncando, no quería causarle un trauma al pequeño.

Y ahora estaba allí, con Marinette encima suyo, moviendo sus caderas en círculos sobre su erección mientras él clavaba sus garras en las piernas de ella y besaba y mordía sus hombros, cuello y labios.

\- Chat...- Gimió Marinette cuando Chat tomó sin pudor alguno uno de sus senos en su mano.

\- Oh, no...Princesa, no me hables de esa manera...o harás que termine arrancandote toda la ropa - le advirtió, lo peor fue que se sentía perfectamente capaz de hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

Lejos de molestarle, Marinette se excitó aún más con las palabras de Chat...al grado de ser ella misma quién sin previo aviso se quitó la playerita con un solo movimiento rápido que casi le arranca un gadeo ahogado al héroe debajo de ella. Antes ya había tenido la oportunidad de observarla de esa manera pero el haber sido ella misma la que le regalaba tan hermosa y deliciosa visión lo volvió un momento tremendamente desquiciante ¿cuánto deseo y excitación podía llegar a sentir un ser humano? Chat ya no podía asegurarlo pero en ese momento creía que tan placentera sensación lo iban a matar y simplemente la abstinencia a la que lo sometía el traje no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Marinette nuevamente luchaba en contra de su timidez natural pero la necesidad de sentirlo era tanta que simplemente se dejaba llevar por ella. Quizás el saber que Chat no podía quitarse el traje le daba más seguridad pues ella era virgen y a pesar de que deseaba perderla con él era natural tener miedo ¿Correcto?

\- Puf... Eres deliciosa ¿Sabías? - Dijo Chat tras dar un lenguetazo en uno de los pezones de la azabache, la acción obligó a Marinette a soltar un fuerte gemido que él tuvo que acallar con un beso. - Estás muy sensible... Aunque me encantaría escucharte ...intenta no gritar, bonita, no queremos que nadie más que yo te escuche -

¿Desde cuando la voz Chat Noir eran tan jodidamente sexy? Cada palabra, por simple que fuera le estaban provocando contracciones en su entrepierna que se traducían en una humedad que estaba comenzando a serle algo incómoda, era una tortura demasiado placentera.

Chat se deleitaba acariciando un seno con una mano y saboreando el otro por toda el área, cuando llegaba a su pezón lo lamía y succionaba con sus labios mientras que de vez en cuando lo mordía suavemente, una vez hecho todo aquello cambiaba de seno para hacerle lo mismo. De vez en vez subía la mirada para ver a una muy extasiada Marinette que mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyaba en sus hombros para no caer. La sorpresa de Chat fue grata cuando la azabache tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella, se sentía claramente como toda ella estaba temblando y los movimientos de sus caderas se volvían todavía más desesperados e intensos, éstos obligaban al rubio a soltar gruñidos e incluso a tener que parar un segundo su labor en el pezón de su novia para alcanzar a tomar aire.

\- Ah... Ch...chat, creo que... Ah... Aaaah -

Marinette alcanzó un orgasmo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Por la intensidad ella se abrazó fuertemente a los hombros y cabeza de su compañero mientras que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer que invadía todo su ser. Creía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

\- Wou... No creí que fuera posible que alguien tuviese un orgasmo sin haber la necesidad de...- dijo genuinamente sorprendido Chat mientras la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Él se apoyó a su lado.

\- Calla... Es vergonzoso - decía Marinette cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

\- ¿Bromeas? Fue increíble. Esto solo me hacen tener más ganas de poder tocarte sin esté traje... Imagina todo lo que podría hacerte sentir sin él. Wou, eres increíble, Marinette -

Ella le dedicó una mirada tímida y una sonrisa aun debajo de sus manos.

\- Tú lo eres, Chat...-

\- Princesa... Perdón por haber venido de ésta forma, tenía que verte -

El semblante de Chat Noir se ensombreció de pronto, aun que eso no le impidió ofrecerle parte de una sábado a la ojiazul para que pudiera cubrirse un poco el torso, ella aceptó sin problemas y miró preocupada al chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó ella - ¿Estás bien? -

\- Yo... - Dió un gran suspiro, armandose de valor - Yo... Ladybug me besó y yo correspondí a ese beso, lo siento mucho - soltó de golpe, apretando los ojos sin atreverse a mirarla. Tras varios segundos sintió la cálida mano de su novia en su mejilla, solo entonces abrió sus ojos para encararla pero sorpresivamente en su rostro no había desprecio, sino una hermosa mirada de ternura.

\- Tranquilo Chaton, no te preocupes... Gracias por confiar en mi como para confesarme algo como eso -

Cualquier chica se habría enojado... ¿Pero cómo podía enfadarla algo que ella misma había hecho? Quizás pudo actuar enojada para no levantar sospechas pero no era justo para su gatito, mucho menos tras haberse atrevido a confesarlo, no cualquiera lo hacía.

\- Marinette... Yo... -Tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas -... Te amo, ahora estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento, te amo y no permitiré que nada nos separe, ni siquiera lo que siento por Ladybug... Mi corazón te eligió a ti -

\- Y el mío a ti, Chaton... Yo también te amo -

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí al fin un lemon más en forma... Entendamos que son chicos verdaderamente enamorados que apenas van descubriendo su sexualidad :) (si, super cursi jajaja)

Cómo verán salió un capítulo del doble de largo jajaja pero creo que valió la pena, verdad? XD igual y los iré haciendo así de larguitos porque al principio pensaba un fic de no más de 10 capítulos pero así como voy van a terminar siendo 20 jeje

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente! Bye

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en Instagram, en dónde suelo subir ilustraciones de Ladybug :3 (arroba) **KarlaHoshi**


	8. Al Descubierto

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 8: Al Descubierto**

\- Te ves muy feliz, Marinette -

Tikki se paseaba a un lado de su portadora mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela, quién milagrosamente se había despertado a una hora muy decente para prepararse para la escuela.

\- ¿Lo crees, Tikki? - decía Marinette con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Si, sobre todo considerando que dormiste poco, después de que Chat...-

\- ¡Tikki! - le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con el resto de la obvia oración que estaba a punto de soltar su kwami.

\- ¿Qué? No es nada malo, Marinette, esas cosas son totalmente naturales, no debería de avergonzarte - razonaba tranquilamente la kwami. - Creo que precisamente por eso dormiste bien el resto de la noche -

Marinette se puso roja como tomate al escuchar las palabras de Tikki; se notaba que la kwami era un ser sumamente maduro y sabio y eso le causó un poco de gracia, pues su apariencia bien podría denotar justo lo contrario.

Una vez que la azabache estuvo lista, bajó a desayunar tranquilamente con sus padres, los cuales se sorprendieron de verla levantada y lista tan a tiempo y la felicitaron. Una vez que terminó salió de casa, no sin antes darle su respectivo beso de despedida a Tom y Sabine.

Daba gracias por vivir tan cerca de la escuela, qué fácil sería su día a día por las mañanas de no ser por su mala costumbre de levantarse siempre tan tarde y es que desde que se había convertido en "La Heroina de París" sus energías no daban para más, no es que quisiera justificarse pero la verdad era que tal labor era muy complicada de llevar con su vida normal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Plagg ¿quieres apurarte? No quiero que mi chaqueta huela todo el día a Camembert - decía Adrien, ya listo para ir a clases.

\- ¡Me ofendes! Mi amado camembert debe ser saboreado con pacienciaaa - Plagg acariciaba su trozo de queso.

\- Que asco, Plagg, además siempre te lo comes de un solo bocado -

\- ¿Asco? Asco lo que hiciste anoche con el traje puesto ¡Eso si da asco! - se quejaba el kwami negro - Ustedes los humanos tienen necesidades muy raras y asquerosas, solo por eso me darás doble ración de queso-

En seguida Adrien se puso tan rojo que incluso sintió el rostro caliente. No le replicó nada a su kwami, no porque no quisiera sino por que Nathalie tocó a su puerta para avisarle que saldrían hacia la escuela en un par de minutos.

En aquel corto trayecto siempre pasaba justo frente a la casa de los Dupain Cheng, al pensar en ello inmediatamente se sintió ansioso y a la vez un sentimiento de felicidad invadió su pecho, nunca imaginó llegar a sentirse así por su compañera de clases pero el sentirlo lo hacía enamorarse aún más de aquella chica de coletas.

Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando al salir del lujoso carro vió a solo un par de metros de distancia a la chica en la que pensaba. Sin siquiera despedir a su guardaespaldas se apresuró a darle alcance a la azabache para saludarla, ésta lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hoy llegas temprano, Marinette -

\- je... si, dormí muy bien, entonces no tuve problemas para despertar - explicaba ella a Adrien.

\- oh ¿en serio? ¡Eso es genial! - dijo el rubio con entusiasmo, sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver en ello... De hecho por un momento se había preocupado que por su culpa ella no hubiese podido dormir lo suficiente pero le alegraba demasiado equivocarse.

\- uh, qué comezón - dijo de pronto Marinette, rascando el costado de una de sus piernas por encima de la falda que llevaba ese día.

Adrien no quizo husmear demasiado pero entre el movimiento de la falda alcanzó a notar un par de rasguños en ambas piernas, enseguida supo que era totalmente su culpa al recordar cómo había hundido sus garras en la piel de la azabache en un intento de descargar toda la excitación del momento, sin embargo al parecer ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de las finas heridas que eso había provocado.

\- ...ese gato... - dijo Marinette en voz baja.

\- ¿Gato? - preguntó curioso Adrien, le daba mucha curiosidad saber qué excusa daría al mencionar al gato...que obviamente se trataba de Chat Noir.

\- eeeehm, je... este... es que hay un gato que... ¡es de los vecinos! si... y hay varias noches en que se cuela en mi cuarto, le gusta mucho que lo mimen y... a noche... ¡a noche se le ocurrió rasguñarme las piernas! si, eso...- Dijo totalmente nerviosa la azabache, tartamudeando como solía hacerlo y mirando hacia todos lados menos a él.

\- Oh, con que es eso... - Adrién rió un poco - Deberías atenderte esos rasguños o pueden infectarse ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? -

\- ¡NO! no...no, no hace falta, están bien, no te preocupes. Es mejor que vayamos entrando a la clase, seguramente Nino y Alya ya están allí. ¿Vamos? -

\- Ok, claro... - Ambos empezaron a caminar - oye... ¿y cómo es ese gato? -

\- ah, pues... es negro y sus ojos son verdes, es muy... MUY travieso - decía Marinette con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Eso es genial, bien podría llamarse "Chat Noir" ¿no crees? - Adrien intentaba por todos los medios no soltar algún chiste de gatos, la ocasión bien lo ameritaba pero con su identidad de civil frente a Marinette seguramente sería raro.

Marinette casi se tropieza al escuchar la sugerencia de Adrien y agradeció infinitamente haber llegado finalmente a su salón, así que lo único que hizo fue ignorar lo mejor que pudo el comentario y dirigirse a saludar a sus amigos para enseguida sentarse a un lado de Alya.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Marinette a su amiga, que la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía preguntas? Llegaste junto a "Don Perfecto" - le susurró para que el aludido no lograra escuchar.

\- ¿Adrien? Bueno, nos encontramos en la entrada, no es nada raro -

\- Oh...poooor... Dioooos, lo veo y no lo creo - dijo muy sorprendida Alya pero igual sururrando bajito.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida la azabache.

\- Acabas de decir toda esa frase en donde Adrien está involucrado... ¡sin voz de ensueño! ¿Qué te pasa, chica? ¿Estás bien? -

\- Shh, Alya, ya entró la Miss Bustier -

Salía de una situación y se metía en otra, por eso fue un alivio que las clases comenzaran, al menos de esa manera evitaría las insistentes preguntas de su amiga, no era como que pudiera decirle así sin más que había decidido olvidar a Adrien porque se había enamorado de Chat Noir, si fuese otra situación quizás lo haría sin problemas pero todo fue muy repentino y seguramente que la morena no le creería tan fácilmente y se vería expuesta a sus amplios interrogatorios.

De ahí en adelante intentó que su día fuese lo más normal posible, todo iba muy bien pero cada que sentía comezón en alguna de sus piernas debido a las heridas no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido aquella noche; de inmediato se le subían los colores a la cabeza y sentía una necesidad inmensa de tocarse, gracias al cielo estaba lo suficientemente consciente del lugar en dónde se encontraba como para mantenerse quieta.

De vez en cuando se sentía observada y se sorprendió al notar que era el mismo Adrien Agreste quién le dedicaba esas miradas que la estaban poniendo nerviosa... Se puso a pensar en lo mucho que ella y él se estaban comenzando a acercar últimamente, era él mismo quien solía buscarla para platicar y casi podía jurar que a veces el chico se acercaba físicamente a ella mucho más de lo debido, no sabía si sobre ella había una especie de maldición...pues justamente después de comenzar su "noviazgo" con Chat Noir fue que Adrien había empezado a hablarle mucho más ¿Coincidencias? ¿Quién sabe? La vida daba giros inesperados y una de las mayores pruebas era que ella era Ladybug.

Pensando en todo eso hubo un momento en que inevitablemente se quedó mirando encimismada a su amigo... Su cabello rubio le recordaba mucho al de Chat Noir, incluso quizás si se lo despeinara su apariencia sería muy igual, ambos seguramente tenían una estatura muy similar y los ojos... Sus ojos... Justo en ese momento Adrien volteó a mirarla por enésima vez en el día, sus ojos de encontraron con los suyos y ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Quizá fue su embelesamiento lo que no la dejó cortar el contacto y simplemente se dedicó a observar aquel par de esmeraldas y no pudo evitar pensar inmediatamente en Chat Noir, el parecido físico era indudable pero las personalidades parecían estar separadas por un enorme y muy profundo abismo.

\- ¿Marinette? - dijo de pronto él, sacándola de su trance.

\- ¿uhm, qué? - contesto ella, distraída.

\- Alya y Nino...y bueno, el resto de la clase ya se fueron. Alya intentó persuadirte pero evidentemente no lo logró - dijo Adrien con un ligero tono divertido en su voz.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! - gritó Marinette levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

\- Tranquila - Adrien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Gorila está afuera esperándome y tu casa nos queda de paso, sé que es muy cerca pero me gustaría poder llevarte ¿Qué dices? - ofreció el rubio.

\- O...ok, si..muchas gracias -

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela para encontrarse con el auto que llevaba al Agreste menor, éste le abrió la puerta amablemente a Marinette y le ofreció su mano al más puro estilo Chat Noir para ayudarla a subir, ella se sonrojó notablemente y ésto le fascinó al rubio, le encantaba verla así y se llenaba de orgullo al saber que aún tanto como Adrien y Chat Noir lograba obtener esas reacciones de la azabache.

Tan pronto como Marinette bajó del auto frente a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes . Marinette entró corriendo a su casa y Adrien ordenó a Gorila que emprediera la marcha para llegar rápidamente a su mansión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡El akuma está en su tiara! - Gritaba Ladybug para que Chat estuviera alerta. Ciertamente era lo primero que había salido de boca, no se habían hablado ni siquiera cuando se encontraron frente a frente al llegar a la escena del desastre; ella aun estaba avergonzada por su pequeño desliz con Chat siendo Ladybug y estaba esperanzada de que no aparecieran nuevos akumas tan pronto para poder evitar dar explicaciones tan rápido pero grande era su suerte que justo aparecía uno al día siguiente.

\- Puuurfecto, My Lady ¿Cuál es el plan? - Decía Chat tras llegar a su lado.

Ladybug se dispuso a dar las instrucciones necesarias para la captura del nuevo akuma, sin embargo no era muy consciente de sus acciones con una de sus manos, ésta se había dirigido a uno de los costados de sus piernas y se rascaba distraídamente, tal acción no fue para nada ignorada por el héroe de traje negro que recordó a Marinette rascandose la misma zona durante la tarde. Chat sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo ¿Y si todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas? ¿Y si Ladybug realmente era Marinette? ¿O es que solo era paranoia suya e intentaba por cualquier medio convencerse que las dos personas que amaba eran una misma?

\- ¿Chat, me escuchaste? - Le reprendió Ladybug al notarlo distraído.

\- Puuur supuesto, My Lady, es imposible que éste gato no preste atención a tan hermosa voz-

Daba gracias a su inconsciente por ser tan enfocado, tenía el don de divagar en su mente cuánto quisiera y aún así prestar atención a su alrededor.

Tras lograr derrotar al akuma, tanto él como Ladybug habían usado sus respectivos poderes, Chat sabía que lo primero que ella intentaría sería huir en cuanto pudiera y así que se acercó a ella agilmente paa retrasar un poco su escape.

\- Vamos, Ladybug, hace mucho que no chocamos puños, lo extraño - Chat hizo un gesto de tristeza para persuadir a su compañera. - ¿Podemos? -

Ladybug lo miró por unos segundos un tanto indecisa, entonces se hizo prometer que sería fuerte y no volvería a caer ante sus deseos.

\- Está bien, Chaton... - Alzó uno de sus puños en dirección al rubio - ¡Lo hicimos!-

\- Lo hicimos...- respondió Chat con una sonrisa en su rostro pero antes de que Ladybug pudiese retirar mano, él la tomó de la muñeca firmemente y la atrajo hacía él, aspiró fuertemente el aroma de su compañera... Ahí estaba, ese aroma a vainilla que le volvía loco de Marinette.

\- My Lady... No te pido que me lo digas en este momento pero... No me niegues ésto ahora -

Ladybug abrió los ojos como plato al ver cómo Chat se acercaba para besarla, menos de medio segundo después las lenguas de ambos danzaban juntas en un beso demasiado familiar para él. Ella simplemente no daba crédito a la nuña lucha que había ofrecido ante aquel beso robado, realmente era débil ante Chat Noir. Lo único que logró separarlos fue el sonido unísono de sus miraculous.

\- No digas nada... - advirtió Chat - solo dímelo cuando estés lista -

Y si más, Chat se apresuró a alejarae corriendo y saltando por los tejados dejando a una confundida Ladybug que tuvo que obligarse a moverse rápido para esconderse en un callejón para terminar su transformación.

\- Dios mío... - Marinette se tapó la boca con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía a Tikki.

\- ¿ Qué pasa, Marinette? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada su kwami.

\- Creo que...oh, dios mío, Tikki ¡creo que Chat lo sabe...!-

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hooooola! ésta vez quiero agradecer a tooodas y cada una de las personas que han dado Follow a mi historia :D porque eso me da a entender que les está gustando lo suficiente como para querer seguir leyendo! ^^

Gracias a! **Alinita28, Allison Doolin, Carola-Gigi, Crystyliny, DairaB, Fiore Scarlet, Lauralunatica, Linettye, LuxCe, MissHikaruYuki, Panqueque57, Relena-Cagalli, RoseFAH, Slicerus, Angel-Demoniaca, 1741, Hugois36, Leslaut y !**

Agradecimientos especiales a **Hanako Dosukoi, Kurosagi1601 y Laurenlmprincess** por no sólo seguir ésta historia, sino también mi primer fic titulado "Amor Bilateral" :D

MIL GRACIAS!

Amo recibir reviews así que no duden en escribirme algunos ^o^ ¿Qué opinan de que responda sus reviews dentro de los mismos capítulos al final? Me gustaría saber!


	9. Complicidad (M)

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 10: Complicidad**

\- ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?! - Decía desesperada Marinette tras lo ocurrido con Chat Noir.

Ella había logrado llegar sin problemas a su casa después de aquello, escabullendose para que sus padres no la viesen entrar por segunda vez en el día.

\- Creo que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, Marinette , debes hablar con él - sugería Tikki.

\- ¿Y si realmente no lo sabe? ¿Que tal que solo son suposiciones mías por lo que dijo? -

\- uhm... no lo creo. Dudo que Chat sea la clase de persona que tiene una relación y engañe al mismo tiempo, creo que besó a Ladybug porque sabe...o al menos "cree" saber que eres tu, Marinette - decía la kwami con una de sus manitas en su pequeña barbilla simulando analizar la situación. - Creo que ya es innevitable, Marinette...pero aún así ¿se lo dirás directamente? Él dijo que lo hicieras cuando estuvieras lista-

\- No lo sé ¿Cómo sé si estoy lista para decirselo? Tengo miedo y ni siquiera sé porqué... es decir, si besó a Ladybug sabiendo que era yo, quiere decir que él no me guarda rencor por no haberle dicho nada antes y por haberlo rechazado tantas veces ¿Verdad? - dió un gran suspiro cuando terminó de hablar por falta de aire.

\- Deberías intentar despejar tu mente ¿por qué no te das un baño? - sugirió Tikki - Te espero aquí afuera - le sonrió.

\- Esa es una buena idea. Gracias, Tikki. -

Marinette hizo caso a su kwami y se apresuró a meterse al baño, tenía planeado quedarse dentro de la bañera por un largo tiempo y pensar mucho.

Por su parte, Tikki voló a hacia la ventana de la habitación y se asomó tranquilamente para encontrarse con la mirada verde y sumamente sorprendida de Chat Noir, Tikki le sonrió amablemente y le hizo una seña para indicarle que lo vería en el balcón, cuando Chat desapareció de la vista en la ventana, Tikki se impusló volando para atravesar la pared y encontrarse con el héroe.

\- Buenas tardes, Chat Noir - le saludó Tikki.

\- Bue...buenas tardes - contestó Chat, aun sorprendido por su tan prematura confirmación acerca de sus sospechas por Marinette.

\- Puedo sentir la presencia de Plagg minutos antes de que llegues aquí, por eso nunca antes pudiste verme, me encondía antes de que la misma Marinette pudiese verte...Bueno, a veces.- dijo ella sin inmutarse ni un poco, seguía calma y serena mientras hablaba con Chat como sabiendo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Tu... ¿Tu eres su kwami? - preguntó Chat con la voz temblorosa, comenzaba a invadirle una emoción inigualable en su pecho, era pura felicidad y euforia.

\- Si, mi nombre es Tikki, mucho gusto - se presentó la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué te has revelado ante mi? ¿Por qué no te escondiste como otras veces? - Chat tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y las iba soltando conforme podía.

\- A diferencia de Marinette... Yo ya sabía que tu sabías.- Tikki río - Escucha Chat Noir, por favor te pido que no presiones a Ladybug para que te revele lo que ya es obvio, la pobre no sabe aún cómo manejarlo y todavía se niega a aceptar que tu la descubriste, a fin de cuentas yo le dije que ninguno de los dos debía saber la identidad del otro y estoy segura que Plagg también te lo dijo a ti y Marinette siempre fue muy leal a esa condición, lo sabes... - Tikki hizo una pausa solo para asegurarse de que Chat le seguía el tema - Deja que ella decida cómo y cuándo revelarse ante ti y tu no le reveles tu identidad, así como tú... Debe ser ella quién lo descubra-

\- Entonces... ¿No está mal que lo sepamos?- Chat se había sentado a estilo indio en el piso del balcón para escuchar pacientemente lo que le decía la kwami de Ladybug.

\- En realidad no, era cierto que lo preferible era que no se supiera para la protección de ambos y sus seres queridos...pero Ladybug y Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos -

\- ¿Es...nuestro destino? ¿Estoy destinado a amarla? - Preguntó Chat con voz de ensueño.

\- ¿Crees en el destino, Chat Noir?-

\- Ahora si... Es decir, eso explica porque creí haberme enamorado de dos personas diferentes al mismo tiempo ¡pero no! Resultó ser una misma persona... Wou, Marinette es increíble - recargó su rostro en ambas manos mirando al cielo.

\- Me alegra saber que la amas de esa manera, Adrien -

Chat salió de su ensoñación tras escuchar su verdadero nombre y miró sorprendido a Tikki.

\- Hey ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? -

\- Desde el principio tuve sospecha por el hecho de siempre poder sentir la presencia de Plagg cerca de mi pero en su lucha con Dark Owl te pude ver... Y Plagg vió a Marinette - dijo tranquilamente Tikki.

\- ¿Qué?! Ese Plagg... Me dijo que el no sabía nada...- frunció el ceño.

\- Como te dije, los portadores son quienes deben descubrir la identidad de su compañero, nosotros tenemos prohibido hablar de la identidad del otro aunque la supiesemos - explicó Tikki.

\- OK... ¡Por cierto! Ahora que sé que sabes quién soy y yo se quién es Ladybug... ¿No te gustaría ver a Plagg? Puedo destransformarme para que hables con él - ofreció sonriente el héroe.

\- Me encantaría, pero no es tiempo. Eso solo pasará cuando ambos descubran sus identidades -

\- Qué complicado y triste es eso. Seguramente se extrañan mucho - dijo Chat esta vez con pesar en su voz.

\- No te preocupes, hemos existido desde hace miles y miles de años, ambos aprendimos el valor de la paciencia... Pues sabemos que tarde o temprano siempre volveremos a reunirnos - Tikki sonrió, sin embargo Chat notó una ligera mirada nostálgica escondida en sus ojos - Es mejor que te vayas por ahora, Chat -

\- De acuerdo... Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, ojalá Plagg fuera tan educado como tu, él solo sabe comer y reclamar, jajaja -

\- jijiji, lo sé. Hasta pronto, Chat Noir -

Chat emprendió la retirada y Tikki volvió a transpasar el techo para regresar a la recámara de su portadora.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los portadores de los miraculous del gato negro y la mariquita estuviesen juntos, eso llenaba de felicidad a la kwami pues sabía que no podía ser de otra forma; cada ocasión en que era despertada por su nuevo portador ansiaba el momento en que el destino lo uniera con su pareja, dueña del anillo de Plagg. A veces llegaban a pasar años antes de que eso sucediera, otras veces solo unas semanas, cada ocasión había sido única y hermosa a su modo y cada una de ellas las disfrutaba sin excepción pues se trataba de la felicidad de la persona que estaba unida a ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los próximos días fueron especialmente difíciles para Adrien, moría de ganas de saltar encima de la azabache en su forma civil y decirle quién era, que siempre estaba a su lado y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, ni como Marinette ni como Ladybug. Era demasiado complicado para él no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, quizás nunca antes había ansiado tanto la aparición de algún akuma para poderla ver como Ladybug sin que resultara demasiado raro; y tristemente no había podido visitarla como Chat, nuevamente por su apretada agenda y no querer obligarla a desvelarse tan seguido visitandola de madrugada, todo estaba jugando en contra de sus nervios.

\- Oye, hermano. No es por nada, pero te ves muy ansioso ¿Todo bien con tu padre? - Preguntó de pronto Nino, justo al salir de la escuela en el cuarto día de su tortura.

\- Todo bien, Nino, no te preocupes. Debo irme, me espera Gorila -

Eso de guardar secretos no era lo suyo, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de cómo es que todo París aun no se enteraba de su identidad como Chat, quizás era que su personalidad cambiaba mucho y el hecho de que como civil sus tareas eran tantas que todo mundo sabía que alguien como el estaría demasiado ocupado como para ser un héroe.

Entró rápidamente al auto que lo llevaría a su casa, ya tenía hecho un plan para desocuparse un poco más temprano para poder visitar a su novia: Primero iría a clases de chino, luego esgrima, haría su tarea del colegio y antes de poder tener su práctica de piano (en la que últimamente su padre había ordenado a Nathalie que supervisara ella misma) diría que se sentía mal para que lo dejaran en paz y a solas en su cuarto, se "dormiría temprano" y asunto arreglado, en cuanto lo dejaran solo se marcharía rumbo a casa de Marinette.

Para su fortuna así fue, tal y cómo lo había planeado, solo faltaba el factor Marinette y era que estuviera en su casa o que no estuviera dormida.

\- Plagg, tran...-

\- Alto ahí, "Donjuan" - le interrumpió Plagg - no vayas a hacer nada raro ésta vez-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "raro"? - Preguntó Adrien con falsa inocencia.

\- ¡Tu ya sabes que! Que horror que Tikki haya tenido que presenciar eso -

Adrien se puso colorado, era totalmente cierto. Aunque ella parecía muy madura y quizás no le hubiese importado.

\- ¿La extrañas? -

\- No te pongas de cursi, solo di las palabras -

\- Oook, ok. ¡Plagg, transformame! -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Toc toc_

Como siempre, Tikki se dió cuenta de la presencia del héroe antes de que llegara y se aseguró de quedarse en la habitación en lo que Marinette bajaba a ayudar a sus padres en la panadería.

\- Hola - saludó Tikki asomándose por la trampilla - Marinette está ocupada ayudando a sus padres abajo - le avisó al gato, quién se puso en cuclillas para asomarse un poco a la habitación.

\- ¡Hey, hola! - Saludó finalmente tras darse cuenta que era cierto que la de coletas no estaba. - Genial, voy a darle una sorpresa -

Sin esperar la aprobación de Tikki, Chat entró fácilmente por la trampilla y se recostó en la cama.

\- ¡oye! No dije que pudieras entrar - le reprendió la kwami con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hasta donde yo sé...yo no sé quién eres tu hasta que Marinette me presente contigo - le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aprovechándose de la situación.

\- Uhmmmmm -

\- ¡ _Si, mamá! Si me necesitan estaré arriba -_

La voz de Marinette se alcanzó a escuchar justo afuera de la habitación por lo que Tikki voló rápido al closet dónde siempre se escondía, le resultaba curioso que ésta vez se estuviese escondiendo de Marinette y no de Chat Noir.

La luz del cuarto estaba apagada desde un principio por lo que Marinette la prendió en cuánto entró. Chat se acostó de boca abajo apoyando su rostro en sus manos, en esa posición podía ver a Marinette sin problemas y se mantenía lo suficientemente oculto, en realidad era fácil verlo para cualquiera que fuese observador y subiera un poco la mirada, sin embargo Marinette ni se inmutó y se empezó a subir el vestido para quitarselo con el fin de ponerse su pijama.

\- Wooou, Prrriiiincesa... - Dijo fuerte para que Marinette se diera cuenta de su predencia.

\- ¡Chat! - Marinette dió un ligero salto del susto e interrumpió su labor.

\- Amaría verte hacer eso pero hoy quiero conservar mi cordura un poco más - Chat bajó de un salto para encontrarse cara a cara con la ojiazul.

\- Ho..hola - dijo Marinette un poco cohibida, no sabía cómo actuar con el rubio. Si era cierto que ya sabía su secreto ¿Debería tratarlo como cuando se enfrentaban a akumas o como solía hacerlo siendo solo Marinette? Quizás él diría algo referente a eso... Esperaría un poco más.

\- Miawría por verte, Princesa. Siento haber tardado tanto - tomó una de las manos de la azabache para darle un beso en los nudillos con reverencia incluida, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era Ladybug.

Marinette observó sus movimientos con el rostro sonrojado. El solía besar su mano también como Marinette pero no de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, esos ademanes solo los hacía para Ladybug; sintió una revolución de mariposas en su estómago ¿él realmente sabía? ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo decía y ya?

\- Chat... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo ella, con la mirada clavada en el piso, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

\- Por supuesto - Chat soltó su mano, preocupándose.

\- Tú... ¿Has besado a alguien más además de mi...en...estos días?- Marinette midió bien sus palabras para intentar no delatarse.

Chat sonrió enternecido.

\- Por supuesto que no, Princesa, desde que te conocí y hasta ahora no he besado ni he sido besado por nadie más que tu, lo podría jurar por todas mis vidas gatunas - afirmaba mientras que ponía una de sus manos en su pecho y le guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¡N...no me..no mientas! - Ella no sabía bien que clase de plan estaba formulando su inconsciente pero lo que si sabía era que necesitaba comprobar si era cierto o no que Chat la había descubierto. - Dicen que te vieron besar a Ladybug... -

Por un segundo Chat se sorprendió tanto que había retrocedido un poco, era más instinto que otra cosa. Después recordó lo que Tikki le había dicho, sobre la indecisión y negación de su portadora; Si por él fuera sencillamente le diría que sabía sobre su identidad...pero hasta ese momento entendió la importancia de que fuera ella misma quién lo confesara aunque eso no significaba que no pudiese apoyarla en ello ¿Verdad?

\- Así es... - Se acercó a ella cual depredador a su presa y ésta vez fue Marinette quién retrocedió - y no por eso estoy mintiendo. - Logró apresarla entre su cuerpo y el escritorio de la azabache.

Marinette recibió aquella respuesta como un valde de agua helada en su espalda.

\- Chat, aléjate...por favor - Suplicó ella, temblando ante el contacto de su compañero.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que me aleje, Princesa? - Chat se acercó peligrosamente a su oído, susurrandole aquellas palabras roncamente. Acto seguido la tomó de los muslos para obligarla a sentarse en el escritorio.

Los sentidos de Marinette se nublaron, el deseo y el amor que sentía por ese gato superaba por mucho el temor de ser descubierta, ella sabía que él conocía su secreto y eso en ese momento fue suficiente, aún no estaba lista para decirlo abiertamente, mucho menos ahora que la boca de Chat comenzaba a mordisquear su lóbulo derecho y podía escuchar el sonido metalico de su Miraculous chocar de vez en cuando con sus dientes.

\- Sé que dije que quería mantener la cordura hoy...pero... ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga cuando tu cuerpo me llama de esa manera tan...desquiciante? -

\- Chat...cállate -

Marinette sucumbió ante él y enredó sus piernas a sus caderas y subía sus brazos para abrazarlo por los hombros y atraelo más a ella. Chat por su parte no se quejó y aprovechó para besar y lamer su cuello mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar su espalda. En ese momento Marinette aun llevaba puesto ese vestido por derriba de la rodilla que había llevado a clases y que casi lo hace ahogarse con su propia saliva cuando la vio entrar al salón, sin embargo ahora mismo la manga larga del vestido no estaba ayudando en nada, él necesitaba probar más de su piel, comprobar si toda ella olía a vainilla; ya había comprobado que sus senos eran deliciosos y que efectivamente olía a vainilla toda esa zona... ¿Que tal más abajo? Al tenerla sentada de esa manera sería fácil comprobarlo por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se agachó hasta quedar hincado frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué...haces? - Preguntó nerviosa la ojiazul.

\- Shh, solo compruebo una teoría mía - contestó él acariciando suavemente el interior de las piernas de la chica para relajarla.

Chat alzó la falda lentamente, esperando por alguna señal de desaprobación, pero ésta no llegó así que acercó su rostro hacia la nueva zona descubierta. Pudo ver las bragas negras que usaba ella en esos momentos, que para su gran deleite se notaban húmedas al centro, él se relamió seductoramente (o al menos eso fue lo que pensó ella al verlo) y sin aviso posó dos dedos justo en ese lugar, presionando ligeramente.

\- ¡Ah!... - Marinette dió un salto por el placer que aquel contacto le provocó y aferró ambas manos al borde del escritorio.

\- Estás mojada... - Dijo Chat sin vergüenza alguna, totalmente perdido en la vista frente a él.

Con cuidado de no lastimar a su novia con las garras del traje hizo a un lado la tela que cubría su intimidad y se maravilló con tal revelación. Simplemente aquello estaba llegando a un nivel en el que no quería marchar atrás... Aún sabiendo que su traje le impediría hacer nada más, estaba dispuesto a deleitarse únicamente con el placer de Marinette.

\- No..Chat... Esto es...vergonzoso, no me mires -

Marinette intentó cerrar sus piernas pero Chat se lo impidió metiendo aún más su cuerpo entre ellas.

\- No te avergüences, eres hermosa...-

Chat empezó a dar suaves besos sobre las piernas de Marinette para intentar relajarla un poco, momentos después volvía a apartar la tela para verla en todo su esplendor, su intimidad brillaba por la humedad y Chat quizo saber si sabría tan delicioso como se veía, por lo que dió una lámina superficial que hizo temblar a la azabache y a tener que taparse ella misma la boca para no soltar ningún gemido audible en el piso de abajo.

\- Chat... Ah... No, ahí no - pedía ella, era una zona demasiado privada, jamás había sido expuesta de esa manera pero el placer que le provocó fue más que cualquier cosa que hubiese podido imaginarse.

Chat no respondió, tan solo le miró a los ojos un segundo antes de usar sus dedos para abrir los labios mayores de su novia y enseguida lamer de manera profunda la zona.

Tal sensación tan nueva y excitante hizo que Marinette llevara sus manos a la cabeza de Chat, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, apretandolo contra ella. Sentía la lengua del ojiverde recorriendo toda esa área tan sensible en ella, húmeda y caliente.

Momentos después Chat tuvo que separarse para alcanzar a tomar aire, momento en el que aprovechó para mirar el rostro sonrojado de su novia mientras respiraba con dificultad, por un momento se creyó en el cielo al estar viendo ese ángel delante suyo.

\- Creo que me voy a volver adicto a esto - confesó Chat relamiendose los labios y limpiando un poco aquel delicioso fluido que se había quedado adherido a sus labios.

Marinette simplemente ya no pensaba en nada más que en el placer y la excitación, se sentía mareada y necesitada de más por lo que volvió a empujar la cabeza de Chat en dirección a su entrepierna para obligarlo a seguir con las atenciones. Chat no rechistó ni un poco y continuó lamiendo con total gusto, estaba fascinado por el sabor tan glorioso que invadía su boca y sus sentidos, las texturas que se le presentaban y sobre todo con las reacciones de ella, jamás habría imaginado lo desesperada que pudiese llegar a ponerla como para obligarlo a darle placer de esa manera, era un etapa de ella que le encantaba y que estaba totalmente dispuesto a seguir explorando.

En un segundo de extasis y desequilibrio, Marinette tuvo que soltar la cabeza del héroe para poder apoyarse en su escritorio, sin embargo no cálculo en lo absoluto sus movimientos y golpeó el mouse inalambrico de su computadora haciéndolo salir volando a la mitad de la habitación. El golpe del plástico sobre la madera hizo un gran estruendo en todo el lugar y segundos después se pudo escuchar la voz de Sabine desde el piso inferior.

\- _¿Marinette, está todo bien, hija? -_

Tanto Chat como Marinette se habían quedado helados, casi sin respirar, como si eso evitara algún desastre.

\- ¡Si, mamá! ¡Todo bien!-

Marinette se levantó rápidamente del escritorio teniendo que rodear a Chat para acercarse a la entrada de su habitación, pues escuchaba claramente los pasos de su madre subiendo por las escaleras.

\- ¿ _Segura? ¿No necesitas nada? -_ Su voz se escuchaba justo en la entrada.

\- ¡Chat, vete! - Marinette gritaba en voz baja mientras le hacía señas a su compañero para que se fuera.

Chat comprendió rápidamente y se fue, pero no sin antes robarle un rápido beso a su novia y mirar de manera complice hacia el closet de la chica, dónde sabía perfectamente que se ocultaba su kwami.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mi niña? - dijo Sabine aun afuera de la habitación pero asomando su cabeza.

\- Tiré sin querer mi mouse, espero que no le haya pasado nada - contestó Marinette con el mouse en la mano, mostrándoselo a su madre y haciendo un gesto chusco sacándo la lengua.

\- Ten cuidado, cariño. ¿Quieres unas galletas? Tu padre acaba de sacar unas del horno y sé que a ti te fascinan cuando siguen calientes -

\- ¡Claro! -

Marinette se relamió un poco los labios por el antojo de las galletas y pudo percibir un sabor un poco salado en su boca, enseguida abrió los ojos a más no poder y se puso roja como tomate; era su propio sabor que había quedado en sus labios cuando Chat se había despedido de ella.

\- Ehm...mamá. Bajo en un segundo, tengo que... hacer algo rápido -

Salió corriendo nuevamente a su cuarto y tras tomar un nuevo par de bragas de su cajón se metió al baño para cambiarselas, las que tenía en ese momento estaba húmedas en parte por sus propios fluidos y en parte por la saliva de Chat.

Ese gato definitivamente la estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Quéee tal?! sinceramente no tenía pensando lemon en éste capítulo pero quee maaas da?! jajaja un poquito no hace daño :P Espero les esté gustando la historia :D Saludos!

Respondiendo REVIEWS! Exclusivamente lde capítulo 8:

 _Alinita28:_ Jajajaja me encanta que te hayas animado a escribirme un review! No sabes lo mucho que me anima! :D sobre todo por que dijiste que lo hiciste por que te gusta muchísimo mi historia! En éste capítulo te podrás dar cuenta porque Adrien no puede hacer mucho en su forma civil con Marinette, espero no me odies por eso :P

 _Hanako Dosukou:_ Hola de nuevo! :D que puedo decir? mi lado romántico sale a relucir en mis historias jeje Ahora Marinette ya sabe que Chat sabe! pero no ha dicho nada aúuuun! lo dirá en el siguiente capítulo? jejejeje

 _Leslaut_ : Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar precisamente después de que me has agradecido por actualizar seguido jejeje espero que éste capítulo lo haya compensado.

: XD jajaja ya ya, ya continué

 _Lu:_ Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto! :D espero que el resto de los capitulos los ames por igual! :D

 _Panqueque57:_ Gracias por tu comentario! aquí tienes el siguiente episodio, pa delite de muchas! :P

 _Misaki Uzumaki:_ Wujuu! me emociona saber que les ha gustado tanto la historia como para "engancharse" ;_; se siente re bonito...

AMO leer sus reviews! por favor! no duden es escribirme! Quedo pendiente de agradecimiento de mis nuevos follows! :3 Prometo hacer mención de ustedes la próxima semana! :D o quizás antes :P


	10. Perdón (M)

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 10: Perdón**

\- ¡Demando triple ración de queso cada vez que hagas tus asquerisades con esa chica! - Reclamaba Plagg tras llegar a la mansión Agreste junto con su portador.

\- Si, Plagg -

Adrien por su lado ignoraba olímpicamente a su kwami, pensando en la experiencia que acababa de vivir junto a Marinette. Era tan bueno que por un momento pensó que era un sueño, desde el hecho de que ella era Ladybug, hasta aquellos momentos en los que ambos comenzaban a descubrir su sexualidad ¿Qué podía ser mejor que vivirlas con la persona que más amas? Al fin la vida le estaba sonriendo después de lo ocurrido con su madre y las exigencias de su padre.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había pasado solo un día desde el pequeño incidente en su cuarto con Chat Noir y Marinette no recordaba haberse sentido tan ansiosa en ningún momento de su vida, ni siquiera cuando le escribió aquella carta sin firma a Adrien Agreste el día de San Valentín, ni cuando le dejó un mensaje grabado por error en su teléfono celular e hizo de todo para borrarlo, aquella ansiedad era muy distinta; la mantenía alerta al grado de confundir la voz de Adrien con la de Chat Noir ¿Eran tantas sus ganas de ver al héroe de negro como para que pasara tal confusión?

Al fin lo había aceptado, Chat Noir sabía que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era Ladybug ¿Qué más podía pasar? Debía decirselo de frente... ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Como Ladybug? ¿Como Marinette? ¿Acaso importaba? Tikki le había dicho que no, que él recibiría su confesión no importando la manera en que lo hiciera porque realmente le amaba y no debía temer. La realidad de las cosas era que ese tema no era lo único que la mantenía con los nervios de punta, cuando se fue la noche anterior se había quedado frustrada...sexualmente hablando, había deseado que cuando volviera a su habitación se pudiese encontrar nuevamente con su compañero pero para su desilusión no fue así, él en serio había hecho caso a sus palabras y se había ido. Por momento se sorprendía a sí misma la clase de pensamientos que podía tener hacia él, pensamientos que unos podrían llamar hasta sucios.

- _Ese gato me está convirtiendo en una persona pervertida_ \- pensó Marinette, recargada en el barandal de su balcón.

Se dió palmaditas en el rostro para despejar un poco sus pensamientos, cada que pensaba esas cosas terminaba por tener que ponerse un nuevo cambio de bragas.

\- Tikki...- llamó a su kwami.

\- ¿Si, Marinette? - contestó Tikki unos segundos después.

\- Tengo que despejar la mente... Tikki, transformame -

Tras su petición, una luz roja invadió su cuerpo y se transformó en Ladybug. Pensó en los patrullajes que solía tener junto a Chat Noir por las noches, eventos que por alguna razón habían dejado de ocurrir gradualmente, sabía que no estaba bien, a fin de cuentas se trataba de la seguridad de París pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Chat respecto a eso...

\- _Ah, claro, fue mi culpa... Fui yo quién se empezó a alejar de Chat para no tener que aceptar que me había enamorado de él_ \- dió un suspiro.

Pero eso había cambiado, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Sonrió, seguro que podrían retomarlo pronto.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo en algún punto a la distancia para alejarse de su casa, casi olvidaba lo bien que se sentía el aire en su rostro y esa sensación de libertad cuando se balanceaba entre los edificios de París sin tener que estar persiguiendo algún akuma. El atardecer se hacía presente en el horizonte y ella no se lo quería perder ¿qué mejor vista que la que te podía ofrecer la Torre Eiffel? Se apresuró para poder llegar hasta lo más alto de la torre antes de que el espectáculo terminara.

Cuando logró alcanzar la punta tuvo que aterrizar en seco pues justo pudo ver una silueta negra del lado contrario al que ella estaba. Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho al saber de quién se trataba, no hacía falta prestar atención para saberlo, ni siquiera la obvia cola que se movía de un lado a otro era necesaria para ella. Se quedó en silencio, mirando aquella ancha espalda que tanto le gustaba, su rubia melena y esas orejitas de gato que parecían tener vida propia ¿Podía ser más oportuna la situación?

\- _Ok, es el momento, Marinette_ \- Se animó ella misma.

No podía ser tan complicado. Solo debía acercarse a él, llamarlo y comenzar quizás una charla tranquila, podría mencionar lo de los patrullajes y después sacaría sutilmente el tema de que ella era Marinette trás el antifaz

\- _Es pan comido. Vamos -_

Pero todo plan se vino abajo cuando Chat Noir giró sobre si mismo y la miró. El cuerpo de Ladybug avanzó sin que ella misma lo supiera y en pocos segundos se encontraba frente al de él, quién le había dedicado una sonrisa a manera de saludo, de cualquier forma si hubiese querido decir algo no iba a poder, pues Ladybug le había sellado la boca con un beso desesperado en el que buscaba de alguna manera descargar toda aquella ansiedad y frustración que había sentido a lo largo de todo un día y una noche. ¿Quién necesitaba palabras cuándo se tenía un cuerpo capaz de expresar todo lo que sentía?

Chat no cabía de la impresión por lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que sabía la identidad de la catarina no dejaba de ser sorprendente el hecho de ver a Ladybug aferrarse a él y comiendole los labios sin compasión alguna. Tales acciones mandaron descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que podía sentir claramente como se estaban concentrando en un solo punto.

Al cabo de un rato de besos y caricias la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

\- My...Lady...- Chat intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por un beso fugaz de la azabache.

\- Gato tonto, no vuelvas a dejarme como lo hiciste anoche - Reclamó ella.

\- ¿Anoche? - Preguntó él, fingiendo demencia. -Disculpa, Ladybug, pero anoche estuve con mi hermosisíma novia- atrajo a la heroína a él con un brazo, haciendole sentir la erección que crecía dentro de su traje debido al beso antes recibido.

Ella dió un suspiro ante el contacto y no dudó en colar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para palpar la dureza de su miembro. ¿A dónde había ido su verguenza? Seguramente se le había caído por allí en el pisp cuándo lo besó.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo ella acariciando el lugar, deleitandose con la expresión de Chat, quién mantenía su boca semiabierta y le miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria - ¿y qué hacían? ¿Algo parecido a esto?-

\- Oh, era aún mejor - afirmó Chat, dejándose hacer y a la vez inclinándose para hablarle al oído -... Le practicaba sexo oral - susurró lo más seductoramente que pudo para provocarla.

Pudo notar cómo bajo el antifaz rojo su piel se tornaba casi del mismo color intenso.

\- Y no sabes lo delicioso que sabía, My Lady - la besó aprovechando su silencio tímido - Casi tan delicioso como tu boca-

La naturaleza tímida de Marinette la hizo no poder responder con palabras, así que su única jugada para contraatacar fue volver a besarle intensamente, ésta vez tomándolo por la nuca y aumentando la presión sobre su palpitante erección.

\- Pobre Chaton, necesitas atención y no puedes quitarte el traje- se burló ella, aunque la verdad es que también lo lamentaba.

\- Pero tú si - contestó él, evidenciando lo que ambos ya sabían - Hazlo, déjame lamerte-

Esa última frase casi hace perder el equilibrio a la ojiazul, era increíble como solo unas palabras podían hacerla excitar tan fácilmente.

\- No, Chaton...-intentó hacerse la fuerte y disimular la humedad que comenzaba a incomodarle, menos mal que el traje era impermeable o ya se hubiera delatado - aún no...-

\- Dejáme sentirte - Suplicó Chat al tiempo que la obligaba a soltar su agarre en su miembro para hacerla retroceder y acorralarla contra la pared.

La tomó por las muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a esparcir besos y mordidas por la piel expuesta de su cuello

Por más que Ladybug lo intentase, no podía evitar soltar gemidos ahogados de vez en cuando. Aquel juego pervertido la estaba robando la cordura...el problema era que quería seguir hasta volverse loca.

\- Ah...Chat... - Decía entre gemidos, necesitaba sus manos libres, quería tocarlo pero Chat mantenía firme su agarre sobre su cabeza.

\- Dime... - Contestó Chat al llamado de ella, divertido y extasiado a la vez.

Comenzó a besar los hombros de la azabache aún por encima de la tela del traje y fue bajando tortuosamente lento hasta acercarse a sus senos, ansiaba tanto poder tocarlos piel con piel pero sabía que eso no podía suceder todavía por lo que se limitó con lo que el momento le daba.

Ella se retorcía bajo su agarre e intentaba juntar su cuerpo al de él.

\- Chat...por favor... -

\- ¿Qué pasa, My Lady? - sus manos empezaban a recorrer su espalda y caderas.

\- Tócame...-

Ladybug no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, tras su órden su mano libre se movió automáticamente a la entrepierna de su compañera, quién dió un profundo suspiro al sentir el contacto. Los dedos de Chat se movían en círculos por el área intentando encontrar algún punto en el que estuviese seguro que ella sentiría total placer, Ladybug no tardó mucho en abrir sus piernas para concederle mejor movilidad mientras seguía retorciendose y jadeando debajo de él.

\- Agh...Ladybug, necesito terminar lo que empecé, muero de ganas por probarte -

Intensificó la presión sobre la intimidad cubierta de la heroína para obligarla a perder fuerza en sus piernas y vaya que funcionó pues en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban a nivel del suelo, él encima de ella, sin embargo en el proceso tuvo que liberar las manos de la heroína a lo que ella aprovechó para volver a tantear el cuerpo del felino; desde su nuca, hombros, espalda, le fascinaba la forma en que el traje se le adhería a los músculos, el trabajo de super héroe había rendido frutos pues actualmente Chat se notaba más robusto que cuando recién lo había conocido, esa cintura delgada y piernas fuertes le hacían morderse los labios secretamente cada vez que lo veía y ahora era todo para ella.

\- Me encantas - se le escapó decir a Ladybug en un susurro casi inaudible.

Chat fingió no haberla escuchado solo para poder seguir en su labor de besos y caricias las cuáles aumentó al escucharla. Besaba sus carnosos labios con deseo y de vez en cuando unía su lengua a la de ella en una batalla sin tregua por el liderazgo del beso, a veces besaba partes aleatorias de su rostro, incluso por encima del antifaz y con su única mano libre acariciaba sus brazos, vientre y piernas hasta donde podía alcanzar, todo con el único objetivo de hacerla enloquecer para obligarla a tener que quitarse el traje ¿Estaba faltando a su palabra con Tikki sobre no obligar a Ladybug a revelarle su identidad? Por supuesto que no, con ese primer beso ella misma se había delatado, claro que no podía negar el morbo que le causaba tocarla con el traje puesto, era como la mayor de sus fantasías desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y no la iba a desaprovechar, simplemente con el hecho de llamarla "Ladybug" y no "Marinette" de alguna forma en su loca y pervertida mente lo hacía excitarse ante la idea de ser alguien prohibida, la realidad era otra pero le encantaba pensarlo así.

\- Ladybug... Eres increíble - dijo Chat a su oído al tiempo que apretaba su nalga fuertemente para atraela hacia su cuerpo.

Ella ante el deseo y necesidad de sentirlo se apoyó con sus piernas para mantener el contacto y frotarse contra él; sentir su erección en su vientre la desquiciaba a niveles sumamente placenteros que no quería dejar de sentir. Tal sensación le hizo tomar la mano de Chat para obligarlo a posarla sobre uno de sus senos por encima del traje, como todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento, sin embargo eso no lo hacía menos placentero.

\- Si no te quitas ese traje, me vas a obligar a usar el Cataclismo para intentar quitartelo...My...Lady...- advirtió él sumamente excitado por la acción antes echa por su compañera.

Masajeó el seno debajo de su mano hasta sentir la dureza del pezón e inmediatamente dirigió su boca al lugar para mordisquearlo suavemente y cambiar la mano al otro seno para darle la misma atención. Para esas alturas Ladybug ya no podía contener más sus gemidos, los dejaba salir en un intento por liberar todo el placer que se comenzaba a acumular en todo su ser, nisiquiera había escuchado la advertencia del rubio debido a sus propios gemidos.

De pronto el paró con sus atenciones, lo que hizo que Ladybug abriera los ojos (los cuales mantenía apretados por las fuertes sensaciones), en cuánto lo hizo alcanzó a ver las orejas de Chat bajar, ésto debido a que el ojiverde había decendido hasta tener su rostro en la entrepierna de ella y sin ningún aviso comenzó a lamer sugerentemente el área, de arriba a abajo, provocando una descarga de excitación en ella que por poco y la hace desmayar, se le veía tan sexy y hambriento que simplemente ya no lo pudo resistir más.

\- Tikki...ah... Tikki, puntos fuera-

La luz roja volvió a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo y de un segundo a otro volvía a ser Marinette.

Chat ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada, alcanzó a ver con su vista periférica a una apresurada Tikki que se alejaba del lugar para darles total privacidad, pero el siguió en su tarea de lamidas, ésta vez sobre la ropa interior de la chica, agradecía infinitamente que hubiese conservado su atuendo de la mañana, el cual consistía en una falda entablada y una linda camisa sin mangas rosa, de esa forma le fue sencillo solo levantar la falda para poder seguir en lo suyo.

\- Chat...por favor... - volvía a suplicar Marinette, quien se estaba perdiendo ante tanto placer, tanto que incluso llegó creer que moriría en cuánto Chat decidiera retirar su ropa interior del camino.

\- Shh, My Lady, déjame hacer mi trabajo- dijo Chat alzando la mirada para verla, se veía tan exquisita en aquella posición, con su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente que le costó trabajo mantener el control.

Marinette se sonrojó aún más por cómo le había llamado aun sin estar transformada. Ella sabía que él ya sabía pero al ver que él no se sorprendía era la confirmación definitiva y eso la llenó de alivio y seguridad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh... Chat! - Exclamó la azabache cuando Chat hizo a un lado sus bragas para comenzar a lamer su sensible intimidad.

Ésta vez no fue delicado como la primera ocasión, ésta vez sin pudor alguno introdujo su lengua para saborear los fluidos de toda el área.

\- Definitivamente me volveré adicto a esto... Eres deliciosa -

Marinette ya no tenía la capacidad de contestar, todo lo que salía de su boca era profundos suspiros y audibles gemidos, menos mal que estaban tan alto, de lo contrario era seguro que todo mundo podría escucharle.

Chat moría de ganas por introducir sus dedos en aquel orificio que se alcanzaba a notar entre los pliegues, pero tuvo que contenerse para no lastimarla con aquellas afiliadas garras con las que ya una vez le había provocado rasguños en las piernas así que con cuidado usó las yemas de sus dedos para estimular aquel pequeño punto que coronaba la intimidad de la chica, en cuánto lo uso Marinette comenzó a retorcerse ¿con aque ahí era lo que se le debía llamar "clitoris", verdad? Las clases de anatomía humana y sexología que a veces daban en la escuela si servían de algo.

Ante su nuevo descubrimiento en el cuerpo de su novia, Chat retomó sus lamidas que iban de adentro hacia afuera y al mismo tiempo rozaba insistentemente el clitoris de la azabache. Ella intentaba aferrarse a lo primero que tuviera a la mano para poder mantener un poco de control, el piso quedaba descartado así que como la noche anterior, tuvo que aferrarse de la cabeza de Chat, lo que hizo que el héroe intensificara los movimientos sin realmente quererlo, sino por la presión que ella generaba.

\- Termina para mi, bonita -

Tales palabras fueron como una órden que el cuerpo de Marinette se vió obligado a obedecer, segundos después el rubio sentía en su boca como los músculos se empezaban a contraer y los fluídos eran más abundantes; él empezó a succionar gustoso provocando en Marinette convulsiones involuntarias, no sólo en su intímidad sino en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡No pares! - pidió Marinette en un grito desesperado, segundos antes de alcanzar el climax.

Su espalda se arqueó y todo su cuerpo tembló en una oleada de placer jamás experimentado, no se le podía comparar en nada a aquel primer orgasmo que tuvo al rozar su cuerpo al de él, ésta vez fue tan intenso y placentero que se le habían ido todas las fuerzas, dejandose llevar con todo su peso con los brazos a los costados, sin ser capaz de levantarlos.

\- Eso fue... increíble - dijo Chat incorporandose un poco para volver a quedar a la altura de su rostro y mirarla. Se veía tan bella con las mejillas rojas.

\- Lo...fue ...- apenas pudo decir Marinette aun sin poder recuperar el aliento, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien... "My Lady"? - dijo Chat resaltando la forma de llamarla.

\- ¡Chat! - exclamó ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo falsamente confundido, acto seguido le plantó en beso en la frente y rió.

\- Esto ya de por si es vergonzoso...-

Ella se sentó en el piso arreglandose la falda, haciendo que Chat tuviese que hacer lo mismo ya que estaba aún encima de ella.

\- Vergozosamente delicioso - dijo él, guiñandole un ojo coquetamente.

Marinette se sonrojó de nuevo, no podía contradecirlo, realmente había sido así. La mejor experiencia de su vida hasta ahora.

\- Marinette...- le llamó Chat.

\- ¿Si?...- ella lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te amo, como Ladybug y como Marinette, siempre te he amado - confesó él, acariciando su mejilla.

¿Cómo era posible pasar de las acciones pervertidas a las románticas y tiernas tan rápidamente? Marinette no lo sabía, quizás era algo que simplemente pasaba y le resultó algo hermoso.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Chat... - contestó ella, besando sus labios en un beso rápido y suave. - No sé qué hiciste para descubrirme pero... ¿Sabes? después de haberlo ocultado con tanto esmero... ahora me siento feliz de que lo hayas hecho. ¿Podrás perdonarme por haberte rechazado tantas veces? Y peor aún... El día en que me confesaste tus sentimientos por Ladybug... yo... Perdóname -

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Princesa. Al contrario, estoy tan feliz de que seas tu la misma persona de la que me enamoré desde un principio. Debo decir que era complicado pensar que me había enamorado al mismo tiempo de dos personas... ¡Pero vaya sorpresas nos puede dar la vida! y unas muy hermosas... Amo amar cada parte de ti, Marinette -

Marinette sintió a su corazón latir apresurado en su pecho, por un momento creyó estar teniendo el mejor sueño de toda la vida, pero era real...tanto como poder sentir la mano de él sobre la suya. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó a los brazos de Chat Noir, quién feliz la recibió.

Así permanecieron unos minutos antes de que el sonido del Miraculous de Chat sonara por primera vez.

\- Creo que debo irme, Princesa, creo que no tendrás problemas para bajar de aquí ¿verdad? - Chat rió.

\- Espera... ¿Puedo saber quién eres tu? - preguntó apresurada ella, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

\- Lo siento, bonita, pero no será posible. Creeme, me encantaría decirtelo pero no es como se supone que deba ocurrir -

Ambos se levantaron del suelo pero se mantenían unidos por un abrazo.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! Podémos jugar... ya que no puedo decirtelo ¿Qué tal si me buscas? Estoy mucho más cerca de ti de lo que crees - dijo Chat entusiasmado.

 _Beep, beep._

Él, muy a su pesar se separó de ella, no sin antes darse su respectivo beso de despedida, enseguida sacó su bastón para hacerlo crecer, situándose en la punta para subir junto a este.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirmelo?! - Preguntó gritando ella, para que pudiera escucharla.

\- ¡Pregúntale a Tikki! - Dijo finalmente él antes de dejarse caer por un costado de la Torre Eiffel.

\- ... a... ¿Tikki? -

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Revelacióooon! a medias... jajaja me gustó escribir este capítulo, no solo por la parte lemon jajaja sino por saber que al final Marinette tenía que confesar.

Espero les haya gustado! y disculpen ustedes las idas de dedo y faltas de ortografía, suelo escribir parte de los capítulos desde mi teléfono celular y así es más fácil que se pasen los errores :P

Contestando REVIEWS:

 _Alinita28:_ No le da miedo actuar! jajaja pobre Adrien, no me lo juzges tan mal :P Ya Tikki explicó que él no puede decirle nada a Marinette y si hiciera algo como Adrien, solo terminaría confundiendo a la pobre chica. Veamos cómo hace Marinette apra descubrir la identidad de Chat! :D en próximos capítulos!

 _Sonrais777:_ ¿Sigues con vida? jajaja espero que si y que hayas podido leer éste capítulo :D

 _Hanako Dosukoi:_ Jajaja que bueno que te haya encantado! y sip, éste fanfic está hecho para ser ligero y por ende "corto" también, aun que debo decir que originalmente tenía planeado no pasar de los 10 capiítulos :P pero seguimooos! :D

 _Claudiozero777:_ Inspiración a mi! La verdad es que leer sus reviews me anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo :3 Jajaja yo amo las personalidades tan contrarias de Plagg y Tikki, pero sobre todo a Plagg :P Saludos!


	11. Juguemos

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 11: Juguemos**

\- Tikki...-

Marinette miraba directamente a su tierna kwami con ojos acusadores. Se encontraban ya en la seguridad de la habitación de la azabache.

\- ¿Si? - A pesar de su sabiduría y madurez, Tikki no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa bajo la mirada de su portadora.

\- ¿Podrías decirme a qué se refería Chat Noir al sugerirme que te preguntara a ti? Se supone que no sabe tu nombre - preguntó la azabache lo más seria que pudo para intimidar a la pequeña.

\- Eeehm...Seguro Plagg le dijo algo de mi...y pueeees es algo que los kwamis sabemos... Ustedes como portadores son quienes deben descubrir la identidad de su compañero, aunque yo supiera la identidad de Chat Noir...yo no puedo decírtelo...-

\- Pero... Me dijiste que por nuestro bien no debíamos decirle ni siquiera a nuestro compañero de nuestra identidad. - Decía pensativa una Marinette.

\- Si... En éste caso fue Chat quién te descubrió, ni su kwami ni yo le dijimos nada...-

-... Espera... -

Tikki se llevó sus manitas a su boca al darse cuenta de su error.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que tú no le dijiste nada? Tikki... ¿Hablaste con Chat Noir? - Marinette achinó los ojos.

La pequeña kwami asintió apenada solo con su cabecita.

\- Lo siento Marinette, debía hacerlo para que no se le ocurriera hacer nada loco por ti -

\- Pero...¿Cuándo pasó? ¿En dónde? -

\- El mismo día en que lo besaste como Ladybug...cuando te estabas bañando, lo lamento - Tikki agachó su cabecita a modo de disculpa.

\- Aw... No podría enfadarme contigo, Tikki - Marinette la agarró para pegarla a su mejilla - solo hacías lo que debías hacer -

\- ¡Gracias, Marinette! - Tikki se abrazó a su mejilla.

\- Entiendo...entonces debo ser yo la que descubra la identidad de Chat sin ayuda. - Se puso una mano sobre la barbilla - uhmmm y él dijo que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba... ¿La escuela? Tikki... ¿Es válido que te haga preguntas? -

\- Pues...si... Pero si es algo que no deba responder o que no sepa, no responderé -

\- Bien... Cuando Rena Rouge se transforma, su cabello cambia por completo - dijo recordando el atuendo de Alya al transformarse, Tikki asintió -... Pero cuando yo me transformo no cambia nada... La pregunta es ¿Es posible que pase lo mismo con la transformación de Chat Noir que con Rena? -

\- Los trajes y aspectos de cada portador varian de acuerdo a sus necesidades e incluso gustos, así que... Si, es posible que pase lo mismo con Chat que con Rena - contestó Tikki muy segura.

\- Me pregunto si Chat también lo hará... -

Marinette se pasó el resto del día pensando en similitudes entre Chat y sus compañeros de clase, incluso no descartó que pudiese tratarse de algún otro alumno fuera de su salón, sin embargo todas las pistas terminaban remitiéndole a solo una persona: Adrien Agreste ¿Qué tan posible podría ser esa suposición? Su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, físicamente eran muy parecidos pero su personalidad era totalmente contraria... ¿Y si solo se quería hacer pensar que su primer amor era también Chat Noir y tan solo buscaba alguna manera para relacionarlos? No era remotamente posible que Adrien se fijara en alguien como ella y por ende eso hacía imposible que él fuera Chat ¿Verdad? Necesitaba más pistas que solo saber que Chat Nori "estaba más cerca de lo que creía".

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasó una semana desde que empezó su búsqueda por su compañero de peleas a su alrededor y se comenzaba a sentir culpable por no haber sido capaz de avanzar nada aún con las pistas que Chat le había dado en las ocasiones que lo había visto: una por un nuevo akuma y otra por una de sus visitas nocturas.

Hasta ahora lo que sabía era que "se encontraba cerca", "le gustaba mucho la música de Jagged Stone"; pero a medio mundo le gustaba así que ero realmente no era una gran pista..., y "que le gustaba leer manga y ver anime", no sabía bien si esa última era una buena pista ya que sabía de muchos chicos que tenían esa afición y definitivamente Adrien no la tenía ¿o si?

\- ¡pssst, Adrien! - Marinette intentó llamar la atención del rubio justo al salir de clases el día viernes, se había despedido rápidamente de su amiga inseparable y se apresuró a alcanzar a Adrien antes de que se subiera al carro en el que Gorila lo esperaba, como siempre.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿Pasa algo? - contestó él con un claro entusiasmo que sonrojó a la azabache.

\- Ehm... bueno, yo... - De un momento a otros los nervios se apoderaron Marinette, pues justo en el último segundo pensó que quizás sería demasiado raro preguntarle directamente sobre sus gustos.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te lleve a casa? - ofreció Adrien al ver que ella no alcanzaba a decir nada.

\- ¡Claro! - diji ella de golpe y casi con movimientos mecánicos se subió al carro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el corto trayecto a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng hasta que una loca idea se formó en la cabeza de la azabache, lo que no pensó fue decirla en voz alta.

\- ¿hoy tienes cosas que hacer? A ésta hora mi padre siempre tiene lista una nueva tanda de croissants ¿Quieres probar? - Soltó sin más, hasta ella se sorprendió de su atrevimiento... De todos modos seguro le diría que no.

\- ¡Me encantaría! - Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que Marinette abrió la boca sin poder creerselo.

Ambos bajaron del auto al llegar frente a la panadería, aun que Marinette un tanto confundida e ida.

\- Te llamo en cuanto me desocupe para que pases por mi. Gracias por todo. - le dijo Adrien a Gorila y éste arrancó al instante.

\- Hoy tenía una sesión de fotos, pero Nathalie me avisó que se había cancelado - explicó Adrien al notar que Marinette no decía nada ni tampoco se movía - Así que tengo tiempo extra - le sonrió.

\- Oh...eso debe ser...¡algo muy bueno! Gra...Gracias por aceptar- Logró decir al fin Marinette.

\- No, gracias a ti por invitarme, no suelo ir a casa de nadie, ni siquiera a la de Nino porque mi padre cree que es mala influencia - Adrien sonaba triste pero enseguida cambió su tono de voz a uno más animado - pero seguro que no debe haber ningún problema contigo, después de todo eres una talentosa diseñadora que ganó una vez un concurso de Gabriel's -

\- je... Gracias...- contestó completamente apenada la ojiazul.

\- ¿Y si jugamos un poco? ¡Tiene meses desde la última vez que lo hicimos! - Propuso él, no dándose cuenta de la revolución de pensamientos que eso le provocó a la azabache.

\- ¡¿Jugar?! ¿Qué? ¡pero aun no tengo suficientes pistas! - soltó ella sin pensar, enseguida se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Adrien rió nervioso al escucharla, sabía perfectamente porqué ella había reaccionado de esa manera.

\- Guerra de Mechas 3...- dijo él intentando desviar los pensamientos de la chica.

\- ¡Ah!... ¡Por supuesto! Perdón... ehmmm ¿Entramos? - dijo ella reprendiendose mentalmente por su torpeza y distracción.

Al abrir la puerta del establecimientos el aroma a pan recién horneado les llenó los pulmones. Adrien comenzaba a amar ese aroma a pan pues le recordaba siempre a Marinette y su aroma permanente a vainilla.

\- ¡Papá, ya llegué! ¿Puedo tomar un par de croissants? Viene un amigo conmigo, vamos a jugar Guerra de Mechas un rato -

\- ¡Hiiija! ¡Oh! ¿No eres tú el mismo que iba a participar junto con mi pequeña en el torneo de Guerra de Mechas? - dijo Tom de otro lado del mostrador mientras traía consigo una bandeja de pan.

\- Buenas tardes, señor. Si, Adrien Agreste, es un gusto verlo de nuevo -Saludó respetuoso el rubio.

\- ¡Que bueno! Toma, muchacho... toma cuántos quieras, cortesía de la casa - Ofreció el padre de Marinette estirando la bandeja a Adrien.- ¿Tienen otro torneo? -

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señor! - dijo Adrien tomando un par de croissants - tampoco es como que pueda comer muchos, no me lo permiten... ¡pero no me voy a negar a estos! ... y... no, solo vine a pasar un rato con su hija, somos buenos amigos - Adrien se aseguró de decir lo último para no levantar sospechas y que no los fueran a acosar después.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! Divertanse, si quieren más croissants no duden en bajar por más -

\- Papá ¿dónde está mamá? - preguntó Marinette al no ver a su madre en la panadería -

\- No te preocupes, hija, salió un momento para conseguir un poco de azucar, se nos acabó y el camión llega hasta mañana - contestó su padre despreocupado.

\- ¡Ok, gracias papá! - Dijo Marinette tomando un croissant para ella y guiando a Adrien a las escaleras que subían hasta su cuarto.

Al entrar a la habitación ambos dejaron sus mochilas a un lado del escritorio de la chica y enseguida se sentaron frente a él. Marinette encendió su consola y le pasó un mando a Adrien quién tuvo que dejar sus croissants sobre el escritorio para poder tomarlo.

\- Dame un respiro, Marinette, aun no estoy listo para que me patees el trasero. Primero me gustaría probar el croissant, si no te molesta, claro -

\- ¡Claro que no! Lo siento, adelante -

Marinette dejó su mando avergonzada, no estaba teniendo control sobre si misma, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa frente al rubio, quizás hacía un par de meses atrás eso hubiese sido completamente comprensible pero desde ese tiempo en adelante había dejado de tardamudear frente a él y de comportarse como una tonta, sin embargo justo en ese momento pareciera que todos sus malos síntomas de enamoramiento estaban regresando.

\- ¡Wou, son deliciosos! ¡y pensar que no me dejan comer estas delicias! - decía extasiado el rubio por el sabor del pan en sus manos.

\- Debe ser duro ser modelo ¿Verdad? - preguntó Marinette un tanto enternecida por la emoción de su amigo.

\- Si, definitivamente lo es, la peor parte es precisamente no poder comer lo que quisiera... pero creo que un día en que me salte la dieta no pasará nada - le dió otra mordida a su pan. - ¡Uf! -

\- Que bueno que te gusten - decía Marinette un poco más tranquila - ... Me estaba preguntando... - dudó un poco pero aún así siguió hablando - ¿Qué haces en casa cada vez que tu padre no te deja salir con nosotros? -

No era que dudara de preguntar, era más bien que le causaba ansiedad saber su respuesta, saber si coincidiría con lo que Chat le dijo. Adrien sonrió.

\- Bueno... tengo una amplia colección de anime y mangas - contestó él, feliz por la pregunta, quizás su Princesa se estuviese acercando a descubrir su identidad al fin - muchas veces tengo maratónes de series, son muy entretenidas y muchas son muy buenas en cuanto a su historia, si quieres puedo prestarte algunos - ofreció.

Marinette se había quedado de piedra, sosteniendo su croissant a medio camino a su boca dejando caer moronas en su pecho.

\- ¿Marinette? -

\- Ah... ¡Si! Eso sería genial - contestó ella sacudiendose la ropa y mordiendo su croissant para disimular el pequeño estado de shock en el que había entrado.

Adrien sabía lo que su novia hacía cuando tenía tiempo libre, por eso no creyó que hiciera falta preguntarle, por el momento dejaría que fuera ella quién hiciera las preguntas.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo más de mi? A fin de cuentas no solemos hablar mucho todavía y mi padre mantiene nuestra vida privada...pues...muy privada - le incentivó.

\- Ah.. es cierto...uhmmm ... - " _¿De pura casualidad no eres el héroe en traje de gato llamado Chat Noir cuándo aparecen akumas?_ " Pensó ella, tuvo que sacudir un poco su cabeza para sacarse esa tonta, directa e improbable idea de su cabeza - ¿Te gusta el queso? Hay veces en que hueles a queso - Dijo ella, pensando un poco.

\- Eh... No, bueno...si, pero no en especial ese tipo de queso, es Camembert, suelo traerlo conmigo para darselo a un amigo - contestó Adrien rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Siempre que estás nervioso haces eso? - se burló un poco Marinette, era un gesto muy conocido de él y se inquietó al pensar que también lo era de Chat Noir.

\- ah. No lo sé, supongo que si - respondió sinceramente, era real que lo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso era algo inconsciente.

\- Adrien... - De pronto Marinette recordó su primera conversación decente con él - Hace un tiempo dijiste que querías decirme algo importante... ¿Qué era? -

\- Ahm... - Adrien volvió a rascarse la nuca y desvió un poco la mirada - pues... quería decirte que... ¡eres mi mejor amiga! - dijo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, no podía soltarle en ese momento que él era Chat Noir, aun que ese era su plan original las cosas habían cambiado y Tikki no se lo perdonaría, seguramente estaría escuchando en ese mismo momento - Para mi es algo muy importante, pero tampoco podía decírtelo con el riesgo de que Chloe lo escuchara, seguramente habría armado todo un drama por el hecho de que hemos sido amigos desde la infancia - Si, aquella era una mentira totalmente creíble.

\- Oh... - ella sonrió un tanto melancólica - Muchas gracias, Adrien, tu también eres un buen amigo pa...para... ¿que haces? - dijo ella al notar como él se acercaba lentamente a ella, mirando sus labios - ... ¿A-Adrien? -

El corazón de Marinette se disparó de un segundo a otro, apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el calor de la mano de él sobre la comisura de sus labios, sin embargo lo que ella creía que pasaría nunca pasó.

\- Listo, tenías moronas...- dijo Adrien sonriente.

Era un gato malo, lo había hecho totalmente a propósito para ver la reacción de la azabache y dicha reacción lo dejó satisfecho, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa pero sobre todo le encantaba poder tocarla sin tener encima aquellos molestos guantes que no le dejaban sentir su piel.

\- Gra...gracias... ¿Jugamos? -

Marinette tomó nuevamente el mando de la consola para iniciar una partida y disimular su verguenza y nerviosismo.

Ambos se pusieron a jugar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los malos pensamientos se disiparan y volviera a ellos un ambiente más relajado y ameno. Se pusieron a platicar cosas sobre ellos mientras jugaban y así Marinette descubrió que Adrien practicaba esgrima gracias a su madre y que amaba tocar el piano pero que siempre habría preferido que su padre lo pudiese escuchar o al menos tocar para alguien que no fuese su maestro o Nathalie.

\- Me encantaría escucharte ¿Puedo? - pidió ella, ilusionada.

\- Para eso tendrías que ir a mi casa ¿Quieres?...¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que ganas siempre? - Adrien dejó el mando en el escritorio y volteó a ver a la azabache.

\- Talento - Marinette le guiñó un ojo sin querer, un gesto totalmente nuevo de ella hacía él - eehm...eh... Y ehm, me gustaría mucho, pero...¿Tu padre no tendrá problema? - Se apresuró a decir para intentar hacer que él no notara lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Yo me encargo de que no - Adrien le guiñó un ojo también, era evidente que claro que había notado su gesto.

Marinette se sonrojó a tope, casi pudo ver en él a su gatito preferido haciendo ese simple gesto, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, como siempre que hacía cuando algo le hacía pensar que realmente Adrien podría ser Chat Noir.

El resto del tiempo en que Adrien pudo quedarse siguieron jugando y platicando sobre ellos y sus amigos. Sin contrariedades ni malentendidos.

Adrien se felicitó a si mismo cuando logró salir de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng sin haberle robado ningún beso a Marinette, ciertamente se moría de ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo si aprovechó muchas ocasiones para acercarse sutilmente a ella para aspirar ese aroma suyo que tanto lo traía loco.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría esperar a que su novia descubriese su identidad, quizás más pistas ayudarían... De eso se encargaría en su fin de semana o cuando apareciese un nuevo akuma, lo que fuera que pasara primero. Por otro lado...tenía que planear la visita de Marinette a su casa, definitivamente le tomaría la palabra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Notas de la autora:**

Respondiendo REVIEWS!

 _Sonrais777:_ jajajajaja xD bueno, creo que tu sangre volverá a tus venas en éstos capítulos.

Luna Aino: Muchas gracias Luna! :D la verdad es que amo leer reviews pero tu no te preocupes :P Vayanse preparando para lo que viene!

 _Shadowsakueras:_ jajaja perdóooon! Spoiler alert: ya tengo listos 15 capítulos :P peeero tengo planeado que sean unos cuentos más, ya verás. Gracias por dejar tu review!

 _Panqueque57:_ Marinette intentando descubrir quién es Adrien desde éste capítulo :) y seguimos :P Sigue leyendo! :D


	12. A ciegas

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 12: A ciegas**

Adrien ya no sabía si la próxima vez que viera a Marinette tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para evitar contarle la verdad pero sobretodo no sabía si podría evitar besarla, estar junto a ella en su forma civil se estaba volviendo tortura ¿Sería que se estaba volviendo masoquista? Sufrir estando a su lado era también algo adictivo, quizás por eso nunca se rindió con ella a pesar de las tantas veces que lo había rechazado como Ladybug. Si, definitivamente era un masoquista del amor.

\- Oye muchacho, estás abusando de miii - chillaba Plagg encima de la cabeza de su portador.

\- No exageres, Plagg, además desde hace días que te he estado dando triple ración de camembert aun que no vaya a ver a Marinette, así que no te quejes - le regañaba Adrien entre divertido y ya un poco harto de las quejas de su kwami - Toma otro queso y apurate, Chat prometió ver a Marinette hoy -

\- uugh, ¿qué te dije de hablar sobre ti en tercera persona? Es irritante - Plagg voló directo al refrigerador a tomar su segunda ración de camembert del día.

Una vez que Plagg hubo terminado su queso, Adrien le dijo que se metiera en su bolsillo para salir.

\- Espera ¿no irás transformado? - preguntó el kwami desde su bolsillo.

\- No, quiero que la transformación dure más estado con ella, así que ahorraré unos minutos si voy como civil-

\- Esa es una buena idea, pero ¿cómo piensas irte sin que tu papá sospeche? - cuestionó el pequeño.

\- Mi padre no está, tiene un viaje de negocios... y le dije a Nathalie que iría a hacer un trabajo en equipo cerca de aquí - explicó orgulloso su fantástico plan. - Por deberes es la única manera en que me dejen salir -

\- Mira que te estas volviendo experto en las mentiras, muchacho -

\- No es mentira...del todo, a fin de cuentas Marinette es Ladybug y Ladybug es mi compañera de equipo -

Adrien le guiñó un ojo a Plagg, quien rodó los ojos antes de esconderse bien en el bolsillo de su portador.

Como siempre, Gorila llevó a Adrien hasta dónde él le indicó; justo un par de calles antes de la casa de los Dupain Cheng, se bajó y le indicó que él le llamaría en el momento en que se desocupara, aun que en realidad su plan era irse solo a casa como Chat Noir, mas vale pedir perdón que permiso ¿no?

Se apresuró a entrar a un callejón y esperó a que nadie pasara para ocultarse entre dos enormes contenedores de basura y ahí transformarse. Después de eso fue fácil para él usar su bastón para llegar a los tejados de las casas y después saltar de uno en uno para poder llegar al balcón de Marinette. Sabía que ella estaría en su casa ya que habían quedado de acuerdo para verse aquel día, así que simplemente golpeteó con los nudillos en la trampilla.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para poder ver cómo se asomaba la cabeza de Marinette debajo de la puerta, ella le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar. Una vez adentro Chat no esperó un segundo más para poder besar a su novia, fue un beso lento y profundo, uno que hizo suspirar a la azabache entre sus brazos, amaba hacer eso cuando iba a visitarla, saludarla con un beso era el mejor saludo que pudo encontrar para poder expresar cuánto la había extrañado.

\- Hola, Chaton - dijo ella al separarse, con las mejillas rojas.

\- Hola, Bugaboo ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo él sonriendole como solo él sabía hacer.

\- Chat, quedamos en que no me llamarías de la forma en que lo haces cuando soy Ladybug siendo Marinette -

-Pero... Estamos solos, nadie más que yo sabrá cómo te llamo...o lo que te hago - acercó su cuerpo a ella seductoramente para ponerla nerviosa.

Era un truco sucio que siempre funcionaba y no era que le molestara a Marinette, todo lo contrario, le encantaba sentirlo cerca.

\- Je, basta Gatito - ella rió intentando alejarlo como solía hacerlo antes, pero no lo logró, Chat intentaba acercarse a su cuello para plantarle un par de besos que una vez dados le erizaron la piel.

\- No quiero, Princesa, me gustas mucho, quiero estar así cerrrquita de ti - Besó su cuello y sus hombros, aprovechando que llevaba puesta una blusa con hombros descubiertos - Dime que ya no estás en esos días -

Toda la anterior semana Marinette había estado en su período, por lo que las poca veces que la vió, ella no le dió permiso de tocarla mas allá de besos de sus hombros para arriba.

\- No, ya no estoy en mi período - recitó ella casi como un diálogo aprendido.

\- No sé cómo le haces cuando estás así y tienes que luchar contra un akuma - dijo el sinceramente asombrado separándose de su cuello para decirle aquello.

\- Se llama "tampón" - dijo ella tranquilamente.

\- ¿tapón? - preguntó confuso Chat.

\- Jajaja "tampón", aunque básicamente para explicar lo que es...esa ea una palabra correcta: "tapón", básicamente funciona como un tapón y permite mejor movilidad - explicaba Marinette.

Chat le sonrió ampliamente y luego la abrazó.

\- No entiendo nada, pero ¡eres increíble! -

Marinette suspiró divertida y le correspondió el abrazo. Amaba a ese gato tonto y sus ocurrencias inocentes.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo subir comida, si quieres - ofreció ella aun abrazada a él.

\- No, gracias, Prrrincesa, me dieron de comer bien antes de salir de casa -

\- ¿Quiénes? -

\- Los chefs - contestó Chat naturalmente.

\- ¿chefs? ¿Eres un niño rico? - Preguntó muy curiosa ella, Chat acababa de soltarle otra pista sin querer.

Chat se quedó callado unos segundos, esa no era información que hubiese revelado a propósito, pero fácilmente encontró una manera de desviar la curiosidad de la azabache.

\- Bueno... "niño" ya no lo soy tanto - mordisqueó el lóbulo de ella - y..  
"rico"... No lo sé, tú dime - tomó una mano de la chica y la obligó a posarla sobre su abdomen y acto seguido la besó en los labios. Sonrió entre el beso cuando sintió como la mano de ella se paseaba por el área.

Aquello encendió rápidamente el líbido del héroe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto que fue casi una necesidad para él tener que intensificar aquel beso introduciendo su lengua para poder rosar la de ella.

Marinette por su lado no se había quedado atrás, pues al igual que el rubio se había abochornado en el momento que él la hizo poner su mano en su bien formado abdomen, nunca lo había tocado así y eso la llenó de deseo por sentir más de él, moría de ganas por poder sentirlo debajo del traje.

\- Chat... - Marinette se mordió el labio mirando al gato directamente a los ojos mientras usaba un solo dedo para trazar círculos sobre su fuerte pecho - Creo que...no puedo responder a eso, tu traje no me deja saberlo-

\- ¿Te gustaría saberlo? - Dijo el apartandola un poco y paseando su mirada por la habitación de la azabache.

\- ¿qué pasá? - Preguntó confundida ella.

\- ¿Tienes alguna bufanda o tela larga por aquí? -

\- Pues...si... -

Sin saber bien para qué lo necesitaba, Marinette se dirigió a su closet y rápidamente sacó una bufanda negra larguísima. Cuando se volteó notó que Chat ya no estaba en la parte baja de su habitación, si no que se encontraba arriba en su cama, invitándola a subir junto a él.

Al subir, Marinette se arrodilló frente a él aun no entendiendo lo que planeaba y le ofreció la bufanda. El sonrió picaramente y tomó entre sus manos aquella suave tela. Después tomó su bastón y haciéndolo crecer atinó perfectamente al apagador de luz de la habitación para dejarlos con nada más que la poca luz natural que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana, estaba atardeciendo por lo que pronto la iluminación sería casi nula.

\- ¿Por...por qué la apagas? - Preguntó Marinette empezando a ponerse un poco inquieta ante la incertidumbre de los planes del gato.

\- ¿Confías en mi? - Preguntó él de manera seria, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha.

\- Sabes que si -

Chat sonrió y gateó al rededor de Marinette para posicionarse detrás de ella, en seguida tomó con ambas manos la bufanda y la colocó por encima de los ojos azules de la azabache. Por la sorpresa ella dió un pequeño salto pero se quedó quieta al sentir cómo Chat realizaba un nudo en su nuca para fijar la tela que la dejó cegada. Ella no quiso decir nada así que permaneció en silencio intentando escuchar el próximo movimiento de su compañero, sin embargo lo siguiente que escuchó fue su voz.

\- Garras fuera -

Plagg le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a su portador y en seguida se marchó volando hacia el balcón, sabía que Tikki estaba cerca así que él tuvo que dirigirse a la dirección contraria.

Por otro lado, Marinette se tensó al alcanzar a ver el destello de luz verde que indicaba la desaparición de la transformación de Chat Noir. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una cálida mano rozando su hombro derecho y un segundo después su otra mano en el hombro contrario, él comenzó a masajear la zona, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo tocar su piel...pero no se apresuraría, ahora que no estaba transformado podía darse todo el tiempo que quisiera para poder disfrutar de su Princesa y de aquella piel tan increíblemente suave y aterciopelada.

Dado que la blusa de la azabache dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, fue muy fácil para él bajarla un poco para descubrir un poco más de la piel de la espalda, la cual comenzó a besar y al mis tiempo a aspirar su aroma. Notó cómo la piel se erizaba y Marinette comenzaba a arquearse y a respirar profundamente, lo que lo alentó a continuar en sus improvisados movimientos.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Marinette en un abrazo en el que pegó su cuerpo al de ella y comenzó a a besar nuevamente su cuello al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a invadir territorio por debajo de la blusa de ella. Sentirla de aquella manera era algo totalmente indescriptible, como cada nueva experiencia que tenía junto a ella, como el mejor de sus sueños.

Marinette no alcanzaba a creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, su cerebro no podía procesar el hecho de que las manos desnudas de Chat Noir estaban sobre su piel, regalandole suaves caricias. Sus manos era más suaves de lo que creyó que podrían ser, cálidas y delicadas en sus movimientos. Se estremeció al sentir aquellas manos sobre sus pechos, masajeando por encima del sostén. Se quejó cuando de un momento a otro esa calidez había abandonado su cuerpo.

Se quedó quieta, sintiendo en la cama el movimiento del chico que le indicaba que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Escuchó el sonido de tela siendo removida y el golpe seco de alguna prenda caer a un lado en el colchón. Poco a poco comenzó a notar la respiración del rubio cerca de su rostro.

\- Tócame - susurró él a su oído para después volver a alejarse frente a ella.

Esa única palabra le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y terminó como una descarga en el vientre de la azabache.

Alzó ambas manos lentamente en busca del cuerpo de su compañero y dió un suspiro cuando alcanzó a tocar sus hombros desnudos, tanteó lentamente, deleitandose con la firmeza de sus músculos, bajando por sus brazos y después volviendo a subir. Ya sabiendo la posición de su cuerpo movió sus manos hasta el abdomen de él y acarició, extasiandose por lo que sentía.

De pronto él tomó sus muñecas suavemente para detener sus movimientos, comenzaba a sentir que cada roce de los dedos de su amada le comenzaba a quemar, aunque si ya estaba quemándose ¿Qué tal si hacía que el ardor valiera la pena?

Tomando sus muñecas hizo que levantara los brazos para poder sacarle con facilidad la blusa que llevaba puesta, ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo así que una vez que hubo retirado aquella prenda prosiguió a quitarse el brassiere blanco que le impedía apreciar su hermosa desnudez. Ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Adrien, o mejor dicho, Chat, tuvo que hacer uso de todo au razón para no abalancarse sobre su novia y comérsela a besos en ese preciso momento. Quería que ese momento fuera increíble para los dos, era la primera vez que realmente podían sentirse y eso lo convertía en un suceso sumamente especial.

Lentamente él se acercó al cuerpo de la ojiazul para finalmente abrazarla. Ambos cuerpos se conectaron y se sintieron por primera vez.

Marinette casi desfallece ante tan tierno y a la vez tan excitante contacto ¿Acaso había forma de amar todavía más a aquella persona que le abrazaba tan protectoramente? Sentía que su corazón explotaría de tanto amor.

\- Te amo, Marinette -

Aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos de ella como flechas a su corazón, pero hubo algo en ellas que casi hacen a su corazón detenerse. Esa voz, profunda y suave...

\- Dilo de nuevo - pidió ella, necesitaba urgentemente escucharlo de nuevo.

\- Te amo - repitió el gustoso, recargando su mentón en la frente de ella.

El corazón de Marinette latió apresurado al escuchar esa voz, aquella voz que por tanto tiempo le hizo perder todo sentido de lo lógico cada vez que la escuchaba, estaba segura, aquella voz pertenecía a Adrien Agreste. Sin embargo no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió para sí misma. Al fin lo había encontrado.

Marinette apretó el abrazo entre ambos mientras sentía de sus ojos salir lágrimas que eran absorbidas por la bufanda ¿Podía ser más perfecto? Enterarse que el segundo amor de su vida era también el primero era lo más increíble que le había pasado. Sonrió, realmente era cierto aquello que decían sobre que los sentidos se agudizan si te falta alguno. Chat había hecho eso con la intención de ocultar su identidad pero al final resultó todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Princesa? - Llamó "Chat" al notar que Marinette no hacía nada.

\- Yo también te amo...- respondió ella, acurrucandose en el pecho de él.

Ambos dejaron sus cuerpos caer sobre la cama y se quedaron abrazados un rato más, disfrutando del aroma y la calidez del otro, acariciandose mutuamente la espalda.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba rápido y a pesar de que Adrién pudo estar con Marinette mucho más tiempo del que lograba pasar transformado tuvo que obligarse a separarse de la azabache pues se comenzaba a hacer tarde y no quería correr el riesgo de una llamada de Nathalie.

\- Plagg... - Llamó Adrien a lo que el pequeño volvió a entrar a la habitación con sus pequeñas manos tapándose los ojos.

\- ¿Plagg? ¿Así se llama tu kwami? - Preguntó Marinette aún con los ojos tapados y aferrada al pecho del rubio.

\- Si... Lo siento pero debo transformarme de vuelta - Le dió un beso en la frente y enseguida recitó el hechizo que absorbía a su kwami por el anillo.

Marinette sintió lo mismo que cuando ella se transformaba por un segundo gracias a la cercanía del cuerpo del héroe y fue fácil para ella darse cuenta por la frialdad del traje que él volvía a ser Chat Noir.

Lentamente ella misma de despojó de la bufanda que cubría sus ojos para encontrarse con los esmeralda de él.

\- Hola se nuevo - saludó ella, plantandole un beso en la mejilla.

Chat le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Hola, Princesa - Le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había alborotado al quitarse la bufanda - Gracias por confiar así en mi - agradeció.

\- Siempre, Chaton-

Chat la besó todo lo que pudo antes de pasarle de vuelta la blusa que le había quitado. Ella la recibió sonriente y se la puso sin prisa.

\- Debo irme, Princesa, no quiero tener problemas en casa...Pero debo decir que si los llego a tener... Habrán valido totalmente la pena. Es increíble poder pasar contigo tanto tiempo.-

Marinette jamás había escuchado aquella voz tan calma y sin una pizca de ironía o pillería en Chat ¿o quizás si? Ahora que estaba segura de que se trataba de Adrien quizás ya lo había escuchado así antes, pero nunca lo notó.

Despidió al héroe felino con un suave beso, un "te amo" y la promesa de verse pronto.

Tan pronto como pudiera ser posible y hasta entonces poder enfrentarlo sin ningún secreto de por medio.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora :**

Creo que casi derramo miel con éste capítulo :3 Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Perdón por la demora! últimamente la vida de adulto es terrible jajaja espero no tardar tanto en subir los próximos capítulos.


	13. Convicción

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 13: Convicción**

Marinette decidió esperar a la revelación de la identidad de su compañero, haciendo que sus días de escuela no fueran sencillos pero aquello le sirvió para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto, cuando a Adrien le tocaba responder alguna pregunta sobre la clase ella cerraba los ojos o miraba hacía otro lado para poder escuchar su voz, efectivamente, era igual a la de Chat ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese detalle tan obvio que alguien como ella fácilmente podría detectar, conviviendo con ambos.

Pensaba y pensaba en las personalidades tan contrarias de ambos personajes: Adrien era reservado, respetuoso y a veces hasta tímido, mientras que Chat era completamente desinhibido y un bromista incurable, pero también compartían cualidades como la lealtad, sinceridad y el sentido de justicia.

Después de tanto pensar las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, sobre todo el porqué el joven Agreste había comenzado a acercarsele más justo después de que se hizo novia de Chat, ahora que lo analizaba todo se había vuelto demasiado obvio, tanto que hasta se sentía tonta por haber sido tan despistada.

En un principio pensó en hacer la revelación cuando él fuera Chat Noir pero ¿y si lo hacía cuando fuera Adrien? En su cabeza empezó a imaginar diferentes escenarios: Ella como Ladybug y él como Adrien, ella como Marinette y él como Chat Noir, ella como Ladybug y él como Chat, ella como Marinette y él como Adrien... Es última opción era la menos probable en su cabeza, se sentía mucho más segura hablando con él como Chat Noir, seguro que si intentaba lo contrario le terminarían ganando los nervios y al final no podría decir ni "pio".

Marinetté dió un gran suspiro.

\- vaya vaya, ¿a qué se debe tan profundo suspiro? - Preguntó Alya, aprovechando que la clase había terminado.

\- ¿Eh? Nada... - respondió Marinette intentando hacerse la desentendida.

\- A mi no me engañas, llevas días el triple de distraída que siempre ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede? -

\- Ok... te diré, pero aquí no, Alya... - dijo Marinette tapándose la boca en un intento por hacer que nadie más que su amiga la escuchase.

\- wou, debe se serio -

Ambas chicas salieron del salón de clases despidiendose de Adrien y Nino con la mano, Una vez fuera del salón Marinette llevó a la morena a algún lugar apartado para que nadie las escuchase.

\- ¿y bien? ¡Suéltalo ya, chica! -

\- pues...- Marinette dudó un poco, pero decirle a su amiga parte de la verdad ahora haría que despúes pudiese evitarse interrogatorios sin sentido.

\- ¿pueeees?- insistió Alya.

\- he estado pensando en al fin declararme... - dijo al fin la azabache en voz bajita.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Alya sin creerselo.

\- shhh, baja la voz... - pidió Marinete un tanto nerviosa de que las pudieran escuchar.

\- pero... pero... pensé que ya se te había pasado -

\- yo también... jeje - Marinete rió nerviosa - pero he estado pensando estos días y quiero darme una oportunidad -

\- wou ¡amiga! ¿y cómo lo harás? No me digas que intentarás de nuevo con una carta o algún regalo... odio ser yo quien te lo diga pero ambas cosas ya fallaron una vez -

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ésta vez lo haré de frente-

\- ¡Ooooh pooor dioos! ¡oh por dios! ¡oh por dios! Ésto es demasiado emocionante - gritó bajito Alya, casi en susurro, ahogando su emoción - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -

\- Aún no estoy segura...- La azabache jugaba con sus dedos indices, apenada.

\- ¿Sabes que?...- Alya posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga. - Respira hondo... Soy tu amiga y quiero que estés feliz y nada me encantaría más que stalkearte para poder ver u oir ese momento - Marinette rió nerviosa - pero ésta vez dejaré que lo hagas sola -

Marinette miró sorprendida a su amiga, era cierto que en cada uno de sus vanos intentos por declararsele a Adrien ella siempre había estado a su lado pero... había cosas que simplemente debían correr por cuenta de uno mismo...o jamás sucederían.

\- Gracias, Alya - la ojiazul abrazó a la morena fuertemente y ésta le devolvió el abrazo. - Eres la mejor amiga del mundo ¿lo sabías? -

\- jajaja ¡pues claro! -

Ambas chicas rieron joviales y enseguida se dispusieron a retirarse cada una a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo, cuando Marinette se encontraba por cruzar la calle los gritos de varias personas que corrían revasandola captaron su atención.

\- ¡Yo soy Golden Mirror! ¡Traíganme a Ladybug y Chat Noir o todos quedarán atrapados hasta el final de sus días en mi espejo! -

La nueva chica akumatizada llevaba cargando consigo un enorme espejo que a pesar de su tamaño parecía no pesar tanto, al menos no para ella, pues lo tomaba y maniobraba como si se tratase de una pluma.

Marinette sintió un revolución de mariposas en su estómago, que hubiera un nuevo akuma significaba que vería a Chat Noir.

\- _No seas tonta, Marinette, lo acabas de ver en clases como Adrien_ \- pensó la chica un segundo antes de emprender la huída hacía cualquier lugar en dónde pudiese transformarse.

Cuando al fin lo logró y estaba dispuesta a encarar al akuma, escuchó como Chat Noir pasaba justo por encima de ella a toda velocidad, había sido evidente que él no había reparado en ella ya que siguió de largo para ser el primero en intentar detener el alboroto.

\- Escuché que querías verme, tranquila, no necesito un espejo, yo sé que me veo fantástico -

Chat Noir se plantó frente a la chica haciendo alarde de si mismo para distraerla y que no siguiera persiguiendo a la gente, pues con su espejo lo único que tenía que hacer era colocarlo cerca de cualquier persona para que éste los arrastrara a su interior y no dejarlos salir.

\- ¡Es tu turno de desaparecer para siempre, Chat Noir! ¡Pero antes dame tu miraculous! - exigiá la chica akumatizada acercándose lentamente al héroe.

\- ¡Oh mira! pero que lindo espejo, lástima que tenga que romperlo -

Ladybug al fin había aparecido para la acción, al principió los nervios pudieron con ella un poco más de lo normal, pero eso es que se había quedado observando a su compañero nada más... Después se tuvo que hacer reaccionar, de lo contrario quizás Chat pudiese ser atrapado. Aquello no se trataba acerca de sus sentimientos, se trataba del bienestar de todo París, así que hizo sus pensamientos infantiles de lado y lanzó su yoyo para golpear el espejo del Golden Mirror, provocando que la chica tuviese que retroceder.

\- ¡Hoola, Bugaboo! - saludó Chat, entusiasta como siempre - que bueno que llegas ¿Me extrañaste? - se acercó a ella como solía hacerlo cuando intentaba coquetearle con la intensión de darle un beso pero ella lo apartó con un solo dedo, de nuevo, como siempre.

\- Ahora no, Gatito, tenemos a una narcicista que atrapar - ella le guiñó un ojo logrando sonrojarlo - Concentrate -

\- Tan profesional como siempre, My Lady -

A pesar de que los poderes del nuevo akuma no iban más allá de poder atrapar a las personas en su espejo, Chat y Ladybug no encontraban la manera de romperlo, pues evidentemente ahí es en donde se encontraba el akuma, confome iban avanzando y se encontraban con personas en las calles, Golden Mirror se encargaba de atraparlas a todas.

\- Esto ya no es divertido, My Lady - dijo Chat con voz preocupada y preparado para cualquier movimiento.

\- Lo sé. Éste akuma es sumamente pacífico pero también muy peligroso... Tendrás que usar tu poder para destruir el espejo -

\- Oh no, eso no - dijo Golden Mirror tras escuchar los planes de Ladybug y de un momento a otro hizo desaparecer el espejo - No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero tengo a todas esas personas como rehénes... Si no entregan sus miraculous me encargaré de que cada persona en París desaparezca y después perezca dentro del espejo. Entréguenlos -

La akumatizada comenzó a correr, no en dirección de Chat Noir o de Ladybug, si no hacia personas que se encontraban ocultas tras los carros en la calle, y así como había hecho desaparecer su espejo, lo reapareción por tan solo un par de segundos para lograr capturar a aquellos inocentes tras los carros.

\- Vamos Ladybuh, piensa, piensa... - se decía a si misma pero no parecía haber más alternativa que dejarse vencer. - Creo que... sé que hay que hacer - dijo a Chat, que para ese momento se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Si? Esto ya parece película de terror - dijo Chat.

Ladybug le indicó a Chat Noir que la siguiera para ocultarse por un tiempo del akuma, una vez resguardados Ladybug empezó a hablar.

\- Le entregaré mi Miraculous - dijo sin más, haciendo que Chat abriese sus ojos como platos.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Estás loca? No puedes hacer eso - gritó Chat tras la impresión.

\- y también hay que dejar que Golden Mirror atrape a la mayor cantidad posible de personas a nuestro al rededor - continuó.

\- Ok...si, te volviste loca ¿¡Qué clase de plan es ese en el que dejámos ganar a Hawk Moth?! No, no, no, no..-

Ladybug besó a Chat para tranquilizarlo un poco o al menos para que la dejara hablar. Funcionó ya que Chat se quedó anonadado y sonrojado pero sin decir nada más.

\- Tranquilo, Chaton. - Laybug sacó su yoyo y lo lanzó para invocar su Lucky Charm y sonrió al ver que la idea que tenía en mente desde un principio fuera reforzada por su amuleto, el cual le brindó una máscara de rostro completo. - Tu eres el único que sabe mi identidad y así debe ser siempre... Si Golden Mirror atrapa a las personas, así evitaremos que nadie más conozca mi identidad cuando me quite mi miraculous ¿ok?...tu serás quién le entregue mis pendientes, yo estaré detrás de ti cubriendo mi cara con la máscara, para que ella no me vea y así Hawk Moth no se entere de quién soy. Seguramente ella va a querer atraparme en su espejo cuando tenga los pendientes, en ese momento usarás tu Cataclismo para romper el espejo y liberar el akuma - Ladybug dió un gran suspiro al terminar de explicar su plan.

\- Ok, My Lady... Confío en ti - dijo Chat intentando calmarse por el alocado plan de su compañera - entonces...manos a la obra - le ofreció una de sus enguantas manos para ir a la aventura.

\- Y yo en ti, Chaton...Siempre-

Ambos se tomaron de las manos para regresar al punto en donde habían dejado a la akumatizada, ya no se escuchaba alboroto ni gritos en las calles, todo estaba silencioso.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que Golden Mirror volviera a hacer acto de presencia y entonces poner en marcha el plan.

\- Ésta bien, Golden Mirror, nos rendimos - Dijo Ladybug fuerte y claro, en ese momento pudo ver como una máscara flotante aparecía en el rostro de la chica akumatizada, seguro sería debido a que Hawk Moth estaba hablando con ella.

El resto no fue demasiado complicado de ejecutar a excepción de que cuando Marinette se quitó los pendientes, también desapareció la máscara que había aparecido con su amuleto, por que rapidamente se ocultó tras Chat Noir, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en la cabeza a modo de capucha para ocultar su rostro.

Tal y como Ladybug había predicho, la akumatizada intentó atraparla a ella también en el espejo y Chat Noir logró destruirlo rápidamente con su poder. Lo que siguió fue tan rápido que casi ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta de cómo había sucedido: Marinette le arrebató los pendientes a la chica que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, se los puso y se volvió a transformar en Ladybug, un bello espectáculo ante los ojos de Chat que por rápido que hubiese pasado, no se perdió ni un segundo, era la primera vez que veía a Marinette transformarse en la mariquita; segundos después Ladybug corría directamente hacía Chat Noir, sacándolo de su ensoñación y captando inmediatamente lo que su compañera quería hacer, por lo que tomó su bastón y lo alargó, apoyándolo en el suelo y en cuánto Ladybug puso uno de sus pies sobre éste, usó todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo junto con ella, usándolo como catapulta para impulsar a la heroína por los aires mientras ella lanzaba su yoyo para atrapar al akuma que ya había emprendido la huída y se encontraba varios metros por encima. Para Chat Noir fue como si todo hubiese pasado en cámara lenta, verla volar por los aires de manera tan gracil casi lo hace pensar que estaba soñando.

\- Wou... eres increíble ... - dijo más para sí mismo que para nadie más, ya que de hecho no había nadie y Ladybug estaba demasiado ocupada invocando su poder milagroso para regresar todo a la normalidad.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! -

Aquellas palabras sacaron nuevamente de su ensoñación al gato, quién inmediatamente respondió al gesto de su compañera.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! - El anillo de Chat sonó por primera vez así que se apresuró a llevar a Ladybug lejos de los ojos curiosos para poder darle un beso.

\- Chat...mmh, Chat... - Ladybug intentaba hablar entre besos pero su compañero no la dejaba, claro estaba que ella tampoco se estaba resistiendo mucho.

-¡ Eres... la...más...increíble...persona del... mundo!- Dijo Chat negándose a dejar de besarla, por lo que tuvo que decirlo cuando se separaba un poco de ella.

\- Estás por destransformarte, Chat, debes irte - dijo Ladybug poniendo un dedo sobre los ladios de Chat.

\- Ugh, ok... está bien - le dió otro beso rápido - Nos vemos después, Princesa -

Chat Noir salió corriendo por entre los tejados en dirección a la escuela y Ladybug se dió cuenta fácilmente porque de hecho lo siguió hasta ver cómo se escabullía por debajo de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. En cuánto lo vió sintió cómo su corazón saltaba de emoción; él realmente era Adrien Agreste.

\- Quizás es hora... -

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Nos acercamos a la recta final de éste fanfiction!

Este es a lo que llamaríamos un "capítulo de relleno"? jajaja así como en la serie? xD siempre debe haber uno así en toda buena historia :P Nah, no fue taaan de relleno.

¿Extrañan que responda los reviews? :0 Igual uds sigan mandándolos eh! jajajaja para mantenerme motivada! :D


	14. Destino

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 14: Destino**

\- ¡Hola! ¡¿Está todo bien?! -

Adrien se sobre saltó al escuchar la voz de su compañera a lo lejos. Miró hacia todas partes buscando de dónde provenía hasta que dió con la bien formada silueta roja de Ladybug en lo alto del edificio de la escuela.

\- Eh...ehm... ¡Ladybug! Si, que locura ¿no? Seguro que ya todos se habían marchado de la escuela cuando el akuma atacó, aun que creo que de todas formas los atrapó - Adrien se rascó la nuca.

\- ¿Y tú estás bien? -

Ladybug había bajado de un agil salto hasta las canchas de la escuela y caminaba lentamente hacia Adrien.

 _Beep Beep_. Su Miraculous sonó advirtiendo su destransformación.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Claro! Ahm a mi me atrapó aquí dentro -

\- ¿Ah, si? - preguntó divertida la de traje rojo y motas. Una milésima de segundo después se dió cuenta que no estaba tartamudeando ni tampoco se sentía remotamente nerviosa, quizás el traje de Ladybug le estaba proporcionando la suficiente valentía ¿quién sabe?... lo que si sabía era que pronto su transformación terminaría y que la persona que estaba frente a ella era esa a quién más amaba.

\- Si, que mala suerte ¿no? ehm... y ¿qué te trae por aquí? -

\- Bueno, estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden después del ataque del akuma -

Para Adrien ver a Ladybug caminar hasta él con ese paso tan lento y a la vez tan sensual lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, estaba casi seguro de que la catarina lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pues nunca jamás la había visto moverse de tal manera, como si estuviera cazando a una presa... Y el gato era él... irónico.

Beep, Beep.

\- ehm, Ladybug, creo que necesitas irte ya - advirtió él al escuchar el pitido de los pendientes de la chica.

\- Supongo... - Ladybug desenfundó su yoyo y comenzó a girarlo por la cuerda.

Instintivamente Adrien dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Pa...pasa algo, Ladybug? - preguntó nervioso, incluso tartamudeando, algo raro en él.

\- Nada -

Ladybug no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y sin previo aviso tomó al rubio en brazos y lanzó su yoyo para salir a toda prisa de la escuela. En su trayecto escuchó el tercer pitito de sus pendientes pero se mantenía más concentrada en no dejar caer al chico. Aún en esos momentos le parecía totalmente increíble la cantidad de fuerza física que el traje le brindaba y debido a eso es que tenía que apresurarse a llegar a su destino, antes de que su transformación terminara.

No tardaron ni un minuto en llegar a la cima de la Torre Effiel, aquel lugar en dónde ella había cedido a sus pensamientos y sentimientos para confesar su identidad ante Chat Noir.

\- ¡Tu transformación! Ladybug... se va a terminar... - dijo él ya con los pies bien plantados en el piso.

\- Joven Agreste... ¿cómo es que sabe usted que mi transformación va a terminar? -

Ladybug se acercó a Adrien tanto que fácilmente podía sentir su respiración agitada.

\- Yo...-

 _Beep,Beep._

El último pitido había sonado y esa fue la señal que ocupó Ladybug para atrapar los labios de Adrien con los suyo, colgándose con sus brazos del fuerte cuello del muchacho mientras que su transformación desaparecía, ésto obligó a Adrien a cerrar los ojos ¡No existía fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera rechazar un beso de su amada catarina! Después de todo él sabía quién era ella... pero... ¿ella sabía?.

Marinette misma fue quién rompió el beso, recargando su frente en la del rubio y mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ma...Marinette - dijo Adrien, aún metiéndose en el papel de "no saber nada".

\- Dime...¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? - ella rió.

Adrien se quedó pasmado ¿Por qué otra razón haría un comentario como aquel? Rápidamente su expresión de asombro cambió a una más seria, incluso hasta seductora, como aquellas que le dedicaba como Chat Noir.

\- Me encontraste - dijo por fin, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, abrazandola por la cintura.

\- Te encontré, Chaton -

Esta vez fue Adrien quién atrapó los labios de su novia en un beso intenso. No cabía de la felicidad, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho así que lo único que encontró por hacer para descargar su felicidad fue levantar a Marinette con sus brazos y girar sobre si mismo mientras la seguía besando.

\- ¿Está bien que sea yo? - preguntó él una vez hubo dejado a Marinette de nuevo sobre el piso, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡No puede ser más perfecto!- exclamó ella, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados sin decir nada, solo sintiendo la calidez del contrario...Hasta que Marinette recordó algo.

\- ... espera... oh...por...dios!-

Marinette se soltó del abrazo de Adrien y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Yo... tenía fotos tuyas por todo mi cuarto y ...¡las viste cuando eras Chat Noir! ¡Que veguenza! Espera... ¿¡Sabías que me gustabas?! aaaah -

\- jajajaja, no Princesa... - Adrien tomó las muñecas de Marinette para descubrir su rostro sonrojado - Siempre pensé que lo que sentías por mi era admiración por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste y que quizás usabas mis fotos con la ropa que mi padre diseñaba como alguna forma de inspiración... Espera... ¿yo te gustaba? - Preguntó todavía incrédulo a pesar de que lo sospechaba.

\- pues... ehm... ¿si? -

La chica sentía que su rostro no podía ponerse más rojo y caliente debido a la verguenza.

\- ¿y por qué nunca me dijiste nada? -

\- oye... no es sencillo declararsele a nadie... Además...siempre que intentaba hablarte me ponía a tartamudear de los nervios ¡así no se puede!...y... estaba segura de que me rechazarías - dijo finalmente Marinette bajando un poco la voz en la última oración.

\- ¿Rechazar a la más talentosa, bondadosa, divertida e increíble chica que conozco? ¡Nunca!-

\- Pero... tu... amabas a Ladybug, no a mi...-

\- NO...bueno, si... pero Ladybug eres tu con o sin la máscara. Me enamoré de ti sin saber que eras Ladybug, tu me hiciste hacer lo que en realidad no creía llegar a hacer nunca y fue planearme olvidarla a ella para poder ser feliz a tu lado. Eres increíble, Marinette, tu... como aquella chica que se tropieza tan seguido, la que hace increíbles diseños, la que se preocupa por los demás incondicionalmente, la que tartamudea... y para que conste! me fascina escucharte tartamudear, te ves adorable; la que muerde la goma de su lápiz cuando está pensativa, la que... Marinette, tienes tantas cosas increíbles en tu ser que te juro que no terminaría de decirtelas todas. Vaya ironías de la vida jajaja ...decidí olvidarte para volver a enamorarme de ti- Adrien se dió un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

Marinette se quedó atónita unos segundos, mirándo directamente los ojos esmeralda que tenía enfrente. Que él le dijera todas esas cosas hasta la había mareado, no se lo podía creer.

\- ¿En...en serio crees eso? -

Adrien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- si sigues tartámudeando, te voy a llenar de besos - amenazó él, enternecido por su novia. - Ahora dime... "Ladybug"... ¿Cómo es que te terminaste enamorando del héroe al que tanto rechazaste? - Preguntó con sonrisa burlona.

\- yo... eh... creo que... de alguna forma ya estaba enamorada de ti desde hace mucho - dijo ella totalmente apenada, incluso desviando la mirada.

Adrien usó una de sus manos para tomar del mentón a la chica y obligarle a mirarlo.

\- ¿y qué pasó? - Adrien estuvo a nada de burlarse un poco de su compañera, pero no quería arruinar el momento.

\- Yo... te amaba a ti... es decir... a ti como Adrien y me cerré a creer que podía enamorarme de alguien que no fueras tu, como Adrien... ah, esto es confuso, je...- rió nerviosa.

\- je, si, lo sé... ¿y después?-

\- Creo que cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Ladybug... fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorada de... Chat, pero a pesar de eso seguí negandome a abrirte mi corazón. Después... supongo que mi corazón se hartó de mi negación y actuó por si solo- Marinette puso un mano sobre su pecho.

\- me alegra que tu corazón se haya revelado contra ti-

\- a mi también...-

Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso, ésta vez uno sumamente lento y cargado de sentimiento, tomandose su tiempo para sentir la suavidad de los labios del otro y perderse en el calor de sus cuerpos.

\- Odio tener que interrumpir su fantástica velada -

La voz del kwami del miraculous del gato negro los hizo separarse y a Adrien querer golpearlo.

\- ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora? - Preguntó Adrien de mala gana.

\- ¡Ah, así que tu eres Plagg! Aw... Eres muy tierno, como un gatito - Marinette se acercó al kwami y le acarició la cabecita.

\- A mi ya me hubiera mordido la mano - dijo Adrien mirando de manera dura a Plagg.

\- Silencio, muchacho, tu novia sabe lo que es bueno - decía Plagg dejándose acariciar y hasta ronroneando.

\- No le des razones para levantar su ego, Marinette - dijo de pronto Tikki, saliendo del bolso de la de coletas - Ya de por si es muuuy grande a pesar de su tamaño - rió.

\- ¡Tikki, amor! -

Plagg salió disparado a abrazar a la kwami roja, tanto fue si impulso que al llegar hasta ella ambos quedaron un par de metros alejados del lugar original.

\- ¡Te extrañé taaaanto! Este par tardó demasiado en unirse - decía Plagg pegado como chicle a Tikki.

\- Yo también te extrañé, gruñon - Tikki le devolvía el abrazo mientras reía.

Marinette y Adrien contemplaban divertidos la escena que sus kwamis ofrecían.

\- ¿No el queso camembert era tu único y verdadero amor? - Preguntó Adrien a su kwami.

\- Tikki, no escuches a este niño, poco sabe de la vida. Sabes que tú siempre serás la primera y única - se defendía Plagg, empujando el con su mano la nariz de su portador, quien se quitó de su alcance al instante.

\- Creo que ya sé de dónde sacaste lo coqueto - comentó Marinette - es decir... ¡Tu no, Chat Noir! -

\- Jajaja pero Princesa...- Adrien le tomó la mano a Marinette e hizo una reverencia muy marcada al tiempo que besaba sus nudillos - Recuerda que yo soy Chat Noir - finalmente guiñó un ojo.

\- Oh dios...- Marinette volvió a sonrojarse, a esas alturas llegó a creer que tanto sonrojo en un día haría que despúes se hiciera permanente... - Eso es una cosa que me confunde de ti... -

\- ¿El que?-

\- Tu personalidad -

\- ¿Qué hay con mi personalidad? -

\- ¿Cuál es la real?-

\- Ah...eso... Supongo que ambas - contestó él poniendo una mano en su mentón, como pensándolo detenidamente.

\- ¿Ambas? Pero son completamente contrarias -

\- Bueno... Con el traje me siento con mayor libertad y sin ataduras. Con él no tengo que preocuparme por lo que las personas digan de Adrien Agreste...y esa imagen es muy importante para mi padre... Siendo Chat Noir nadie sabe quién es mi padre, no hay imágen qué dañar...¿Entiendes? -

\- Entonces... ¿Chat Noir es cómo realmente serías si no fueras una figura pública? Bueno... Chat de alguna forma es una figura pública... Lo que quiero decir...-

\- si - Adrien interrumpió a Marinette, entendiendo a lo que se refería - posiblemente sería muy parecido a Chat Noir si no dependiera de mi padre y su marca -

\- Uhmmm - parecía poco convencida o más bien pensativa.

\- ¿Es un problema? A fin de cuentas terminaste enamorandote de éste gato que tanto te molestaba ¿no? - Por un momento se sintió realmente preocupado por pensar que ella no pudiese amar ambas partes de él.

\- ¡no, no, no, no! ¡No lo tomes a mal! Claro que amo tu forma de ser como Chat Noir...- se apresuró a aclarar ella.

\- y... ¿también puedes amar mi parte como Adrien? - por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se mostraba y tímido e inseguro, eso conmovió a la azabache.

\- Adrien...- Marinette lo abrazó, recargando su cara en su pecho - te he amado desde aquel día de lluvia en el que me entregaste tu sombrilla -

Ella alcazó a percibir cómo el corazón de Adrien se aceleraba y al mismo tiempo la apretaba más hacía él con un nuevo abrazo.

\- ...y no fui capaz de verlo... - Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió el corazón del portador del anillo - fui un tonto... -

\- no... no, Chaton... tranquilo - Marinette hizo que el muchacho se inclinara un poco para poder hablarle al oído, suavizando su voz - Estabas enamorado de Ladybug así como yo lo estaba de tu forma civil, ambos estábamos cegados por nuestros sentimientos, pero... aquí estamos... tan juntos como no creí llegar a estarlo de ti. Chat pudo enamorarse de la verdadera Ladybug... ¡de nuevo! y yo pude amar al verdadero Adrien...a Chat Noir -

La azabache intentaba no soltarse a llorar en los brazos de su amado pero las lágrimas la traicionaron y emergían por si solas de sus ojos. Escuchaba sus propias palabras como si ella misma no las estuviera pronunciando, dándose cuénta de que no había nada más increíble que la historia entre ambos, el cómo la vida los había unido de dos formas tan inesperadamente hermosas llevándolos por el amor platónico e incondicional hasta el amor más puro y verdadero que jamás había sentido, que no por ello dejaba de ser como el primero si no que se complementaban. Era como si el destino los hubiese formulado el uno para el otro.

\- Te amo con todo mi ser Adrien Agreste, te amo Chat Noir... siempre te he amado- Dijo finalmente ella, recargando su frente en la de él, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

¿Qué había echo él en su vida para merecer tales sentimientos de parte de alguien tan increíble como la persona que no quería soltar en ese momento? Ciertamente no lo sabía pero agradecía a la creación misma que fuerse así. Después de todo...ser "el gato negro" le había traído irónicamente tanta suerte como la de encontrar a la persona más perfecta para estar a su lado. Si, quizás aun eran adolescentes, si... aún faltaban mucho tiempo por vivir, pero él sabía que esa chica entre sus brazos sería aquella que eternamente ocuparía su corazón y le dedicaría su vida para hacerla feliz no importando nada.

\- Yo te amo a ti Marinette Dupain Cheng, te amo...Ladybug -

Adrien tomó el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse, para después besar su frente, seguido de ambas mejillas, nariz, barbilla... y finalmente sus labios

Por otro lado, Tikki con lagrimas en los ojos y Plagg observaban conmovidos la escena que sus portadores les brindaban. En momentos así ni siquiera Plagg era capaz de arruinar el momento a propósito. La reunión de sus portadores era sagrada para ellos no importando la época de su existencia.

Lo único que perturbó aquel romántico momento fueron las gotas de lluvia que comenzaba a caer desde el cielo.

\- Empieza a llover... - dijo Marinette volteando a ver a su kwami - ay... ¡necesitan recargar energías! - dijo, separandose de Adrien para buscar en su bolso un par de galletas para los kwamis.

\- ¡Eso es justo lo que quería decirles hace rato! - gritó Plagg simulando indignación - si quieren bajar de aquí van a tener que transformarse -

\- Perdón, tienes razón ¿quieres una galleta, Plagg? - ofrecía Marinette mientras le daba la suya a Tikki.

\- No, gracias. El mocoso está obligado a darme queso ¡Hey tu! dame mi queso - Plagg voló hacia Adrian estirando una de sus manitas y mirándolo de mala manera.

\- Tu nunca cambias ¿verdad? - decía Adrien sacándo una cajita circulas de su pantalón y arrojándosela al kwami negro.

\- jajaja se llevan bastante bien - decía Marinette observandolos.

\- ¡De maravilla! - ironizó Adrien para después acercarse nuevamente a ella - Mientras ellos comen se recargan... tengo un par de preguntas por hacer... -

\- ... ehm, dime... -

Adrien se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

\- Marinette...¿Serías mi novia? -

La azabache se sorprendió y enterneció por la pregunta del rubio ¿Podía ser acaso más adorable?

\- je... pero, joven Agreste... yo ya tengo novio - dijo ella, divertida.

\- ah, pero él no tiene que saberlo, además yo soy mejor que él - se incorporó para besarla- ¿Qué dices? -

\- jeje... Si, si quiero ser tu novia -

Ésta vez fue ella quién le dedicó un beso al ojiverde, de esos que no duran ni un segundo y dejan con ganas de más.

\- Marinette, ya estamos listos - Avisó Tikki, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Plagg, que se estaba medio ahogando por comer rápido su queso.

\- claro Tikki, un momento - regresó su atención a su novio - y... ¿cual era la otra pregunta? -

\- ah, esa no es precisamente de mi ni para ti...-

Ambos portadores invocaron el poder los los kwamis de sus miraculous y se transformaron al mismo tiempo, Chat ya la había visto transformarse y aún así no dejó de sorprenderlo, para ella el sentimiento fue el mismo de asombro.

\- De acuerdo, ahora si... - Chat se volvió a arrodillar frente a ella, confundiendola.

\- ¿eh? ¿qué pasa? - preguntó sin entender la azabache.

\- Ladybug, por favor... ¿quieres ser mi novia? -

Bien, y ahí estaba la respuesta a si era posible que Adrien pudiese ser más tierno: si, si podía serlo. Aquello le derritió el corazón a Marinette, tanto que lo único que atinó a hacer fue a jalarlo del brazo para levantarlo y darle un beso, esta vez más largo e intenso que los anteriores a ese.

\- Gatito tonto... Claro que si -

\- así me amas - sonrió coqueto.

\- Hay que apresurarnos, ya no vamos a poder llegar secos a ningún lugar - decía mirando hacia el cielo y teniendo que cubrir su rostro para proteger sus ojos de la lluvia.

\- No quiero alejarme de ti todavía, Bugaboo... - decía haciendo un puchero con su boca y llevando hacia atrás sus orejitas de gato.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

\- uhm... ahora mismo no hay nadie en mi casa ¿vamos? - ofreció ella, sonrojandose un poco.

\- ¿Sabes que te ves adorable sonrojandote, My Lady? -

\- Calla... ¿vamos o no? -

\- ¿No hay nadie en tu casa? - repitió Chat.

\- si, no hay nadie... Justo cuando llegué a casa por la tarde, ellos iban de viaje de fin de semana para visitar a mi abuela, regresan hasta el domingo por la noche.

Chat adquirió una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos y sin más, acercó a la chica a su cuerpo con unos de sus brazos y se lanzó al vacío, logrando arrancarle un buen grito a su compañera por lo repentino de su acción y el vértigo que aquello le provocó pero sabía perfectamente que Chat podía arreglarselas fácil para transladarse con ella y su bastón.

\- Ehm...¿Chat? mi casa es para allá ¿Recuerdas? - Dijo ella intentando correguir el curso, pero el ni se inmutó.

\- Lo sé -

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Miel, miel y más miel en éste capítulo :D ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Gracias a todos aquellos que se han molestado en leer éste fanfic... El próximo capítulo pretendía ser el capítulo final de éste fanfiction, PEEEEERO estaba pensando en quizás continuarlo, siguiendo la relación de nuestros protagonistas un poco más y quizás darle un fin a su batalla con Hawk Moth. Por favor! téngan paciencia ya que después de capítulo 15 haré una PAUSA. Ok? tómenlo como... la mitad de temporada jajaja y es que ahorita mi prioridad es la historia "Siempre Tuya" :) sino la han leído ¿qué esperan?! vayan! vayan!

Por ahora... nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D


	15. Unidos (M)

**Amor Bilateral**

 **Capítulo 10: Unidos**

\- Adelante, mademoiselle -

Chat no soltó en ningún momento a Ladybug durante su trayecto a la mansión Agreste. Al principio ella intentó replicar y safarse de su agarre pero al darse cuenta hacía dónde iban sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y ocultar su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del héroe.

Hubo un momento en que Chat paró un minuto tan solo para llamar a Nathalie diciéndole que ya había llegado a casa por su cuenta y que necesitaba que no lo molestaran porque tenía muchos deberes que hacer. Obviamente era una gran mentira y solo lo hacía para asegurar que nadie los molestara.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la azotea de la mansión, fue hasta entonces que Chat soltó a la heroína de motas negras y la invitó a pasar por la enorme ventana que daba directamente hasta su habitación.

Ladybug dudó un poco debido a la vergüenza que pasaba en esos momentos pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo y entrar gracilmente al lugar seguida de Chat Noir, quién no se perdía por nada ningún movimiento de la chica, para él cada movimiento era digno de ser observado.

\- ¿Por qué tan callada, Princesa? - Dijo el gato tras unos segundos en los que ella tan solo se dedicaba a observar el lugar sin mediar palabra.

Que la llamara "Princesa" le hizo mirarse a si misma un segundo, dudando que siguiera transformada, pero no, seguía con el traje puesto.

\- Chat... sigo como Ladybug - dijo ella de manera distraída.

\- Ladybug... Princesa, Bugaboo, Bonita, My Lady... - decía él mientras avanzaba hacia ella para finalmente tomar un de sus manos entre las suyas - Marinette... Tu eres todas ellas ¿No has logrado entender que yo te amo por cada una de tus formas? -

Ella sonrió.

\- Chat Noir... Chaton, minino... Adrien... - se sonrojó muchísimo al decir su nombre - Adrien... en realidad eres tu - le miró directamente a los ojos, tocando con su mano libre el antifaz negro por el borde.

\- El mismo - El héroe abandonó la mano de la azabache para poder abrazarla por la cintura - Héroe de París, modelo, esgrimista, pianista, estudiante y... novio de la más increíble de las personas en el mundo entero -

\- vas a hacer que muera de verguenza - decía ella escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de él.

\- Acostúmbrate... por que si como Chat Noir no me aguantabas, menos lo harás como Adrien, no lograrás apartarme de ti, estaré a tu lado diciéndote siempre lo increíble que eres y cuidado con quien quiera acercarse a ti más de la cuenta, mejor que Nathaniel y Luka se sepan que ahora eres Marinette Agreste - advirtió con un dedo apuntando hacia arriba y simulando una voz seria.

\- Ok, eso es algo que no sabía de usted, señor. Con que es bastante celoso ¿eh?... Espera ¿Que pintan aquí Nathaniel y Luka? -

\- No es un secreto que Nathaniel sigue enamorado de ti, no por nada pasó lo de Demoilustrador ¿recuerdas? -

\- ok, supongo que tienes razón... pero ¿y Luka? -

\- No me digas que no te diste cuenta... - Chat suspiró

\- ehm... no sé de qué hablas - dijo confundida la azabache.

\- Hace un tiempo... Luka me contó que le gustabas, no lo culpo, eres asombrosa... pero mejor que vaya sabiendo que eres mía -

Ladybug se había quedado perpleja cuando Chat le dijo del enamoramiento de Luka por ella, pero pronto se le pasó el asombro al escuchar lo último que dijo el gato.

\- ¿Tuya? ¿Y quién te dijo eso? No sabía que fueras tan posesivo, Chaton - preguntó ella entre divertida y avergonzada.

\- Luché mucho para que me hicieras caso, dame el...mmh- Chat se quedó callado cuando su compañera usó uno de sus dedos para que dejara de hablar.

\- Calla Gatito, aquí el que es de alguien...eres tu, y es de mi -

Chat sonrió ampliamente y plantó un beso en el dedo de la de coletas, quién mantenía un sonrojo permamente en sus mejillas. Amaba verla tanto de esa manera y aquella ocasión no era una excepción, quería verla así cada día que estuviera a su lado.

Tras unos segundos observándola en esa posición, tomó aquella mano enguantada de rojo y la jaló hacia atrás, logrando hacer que rodeara su cuello para así después poder besarle en los labios. Ella lo recibió gustosa e inclusó profundizó el beso al darle permiso de entrar con su lengua para intensificarlo.

Pronto ambos se encontraban jadeantes a falta de aire pero aquello no les impidió seguir besándose sin obtener suficiente del otro.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero aquello no fue problema para Chat Noir gracias a su perfecta visión noctura por lo que le fue fácil guiar a su compañera hasta el sofá blanco, que era el lugar más cómodo que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Chat no tardó en sentarse, haciendo que la azabache quedara arrodillada encima de él ya que en ningún momento habían cortado el beso y ciertamente ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - dijo de pronto él, costándole bastante tener que dejar el beso para poder hablar.

\- ¿Jugar?... ¿A qué quieres jugar, Chaton? - preguntó ella dándole pequeños besos mientras hablaba.

\- Veamos quién aguanta más sin quitarse el traje... Plagg seguro me odiará...pero lo vale -

\- No juegues con fuego, Gatito... te vas a quemar - advirtió ella, comenzando a besar la piel expuesta del cuello.

\- uf... ¿Eso es un si? lo tomaré como un si - decía echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor espacio.

Marinette no se molestó en responder directamente, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada saboreando la piel que se le ofrecía. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, generalmente ella era quién recibía en los pocos encuentros que habían tenido, sin embargo escucharlo jadear debajo suyo le hizo plantearse muy seriamente en volverse mucho más activa cada que pudiera. Después de unos cuantos besos las ganas y el deseo la hicieron morder el cuello del muchacho, quién soltó un fuerte gruñido y apretó sus caderas atrayendola aún más a él.

\- Ah, hermosa, no me marques... mi padre me matará, tengo... tengo sesión de fotos en un par de días - pedía él no muy convencido de si mismo, aquella acción de su novia lo había excitado de sobremanera y moría por volver a sentirlo, pero lo que había dicho era verdad y se lamentaba por eso.

\- Si te quitas el traje podré morder partes que nadie podrá ver... - dijo ella seductoramente, tanto que ni siquiera ella misma se reconoció, pero poco le importó.

\- Buena jugada, My Lady, tan astuta como siempre... oh... wou, agh...amo cómo te mueves -

Ladybug comenzaba a mover su cadera en circulos para estimular la ya muy notoria erección del rubio y de paso estimularse ella misma no pudiendo evitar arquear la espalda ante el placer generado. Tal acción excitó a Chat Noir a otro nivel, verla tan entregada a sus sensaciones le estaba nublando la mente. A cada encuentro le sorprendía lo mucho que la azabache podía llegar a provocarle tanto física como mentalmente.

\- Eres increíble - dijo Chat deleitandose con la escena de su novia excitada encima suyo, masturbándose con él.

Tal era la excitación de la chica que él tuvo que ayudarla a sostenerse apoyando ambas manos en su espalda para que no cayera hacia atrás al aumentar el velocidad de sus movimientos. Aprovechando aquello, Chat atrapó en su boca uno de los senos de la chica con su boca, después se aseguró de sostener bien con una sola mano su espalda y dirigió la ahora mano libre a su otro seno para pode estimular ambos. Ver los pezones erectos por debajo del traje para él fue como ver la mejor obra de arte jamás realizada, una muy erótica y perfecta y que lo estaba haciendo perder la razón, realmente le urgía poder sentir su piel; a buena hora se le había ocurrido el dichoso juego.

\- Ah Chat... - gimió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Quiero que me llames por mi nombre, Princesa... Quiero que lo grites - dijo él con aquella voz ronca que indicaba lo muy excitado que se encontraba para enseguida besarla apasionadamente.

A esas alturas era demasiado obvio lo necesitados que ambos se encontraban, sin embargo ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer y perder la apuesta aun sin saber si existía algún premio para el ganador, quizás se trataba de mero orgullo pero la realidad era que sus cuerpos gritaban que querían sentirse y Ladybug estuvo a punto de dejarse perder al escuchar las palabras del gato y su mente creativa no la estaba ayudando imaginando el cuerpo desnudo bajo el traje negro; ya sabía lo bien formado que estaba gracias a las tantas revistas en donde Adrien aparecía con trajes de baño o sin playera.

Ladybug, muy a su pesar, interrumpió el beso para poder levantarse, para ese momento ella ya se había adaptado a la oscuridad y gracias a eso pudo admirar a un muy abochornado Chat Noir con las mejillas encendidas, la boca entreabierta y los ojos de gato totalmente dilatados; una vez satisfecha se dió a la tarea de roderar el sofá para situarse detrás del héroe, quién no comprendiendo mucho se había quedado sin hacer nada, expectante del siguiente movimiento de la azabache.

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues de pronto sintió un par de manos recorrer sus hombros y deslizarse hacia abajo, tanteando provocativamente su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, haciendo sonar su cascabel en el proceso, masajeaba el área una y otra vez al tiempo que repartía suaves besos nuevamente en su cuello.

Chat dió un salto cuando las manos llegaron hasta sus muslos y se acercaban a su entrepierna, para ello la catarina tuvo que estirar su cuerpo abandonando el cuello del rubio y ponerse casi encima de él, con sus pechos rozandole la mejilla, al sentir ésto él no dudó en volver a atraparlos en sus garras mientras dejaba que ella manoseara todo lo que quisiera, más no pudo mantener mucho la concentración en lo que hacía cuando la azabache palpó su erección sin mucho pudor, comenzando a masajear de manera tortuosa.

 _Beep, Beep._ _Beep, Beep._

Ambos Miraculous sonaron al mismo tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzaron con aquel juego de tortura? Debía ser bastante, ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que se habían transformado y además no habían usado sus respectivos poderes. Vaya que era cierto que el tiempo era relativo. Era cuestión de minutos para que los trajes desaparecieran y ambos lo sabían, sus cuerpos lo sabían mandándoles descargas que les erizaban los vellos y los excitaban aún más.

 _Beep, Beep._ _Beep, Beep._

En un agil movimiento, Chat jaló a Ladybug para hacerla caer entre sus brazos, la besó con hambre y se levantó junto con ella del sofá para caminar hacia la enorme cama a sus espaldas mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello intentando seguir besándole. Chat sonrió de lado, como siempre que coqueteaba con ella pero ésta vez en son de burla al notar lo desesperada que se encontraba.

 _Beep, Beep._ _Beep, Beep._

Con cuidado recostó a la chica a la orilla de la cama y sin demoras se posicionó encima de ella, colocando una rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra a un costado, obligandola a tener que abrir las piernas un poco para dejarle espacio. Comenzó por besar sus labios para después abandonarlos y bajar a su cuello y oler su aroma a vainilla mientras lo hacía, para él era como una droga que no quería superar, no debía...

 _Beep, Beep._ _Beep, Beep._

Los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron al escuchar el penúltimo pitido de sus miraculous, uniéndose en un beso desesperado, revolviendo el cabello del otro, recorriendo sus cuerpos de arriba a abajo con el deseo loco de más. Sabían que pronto la tortura terminaría y al fin podrían entregarse el uno al otro, tal y como lo habían estado necesitando desde el primer momento en que su amor fue correspondido.

 _Beep, Beep._ _Beep, Beep._

Luz verde y roja iluminó el lugar por un par de segundos, ambos se habían quedado estáticos, mirándose directamente. Curiosa era la relatividad del tiempo nuevamente pues lograron ver la destranformación del otro casi como si ocurriera en cámara lenta. Ni siquiera se preguntaron en dónde pudiesen haberse ido a esconder sus respectivos kwamis, en ese momento nada importaba más que ellos dos, ahí, juntos..., mirándose como si fuesen lo último que estuviesen mirando.

Adrien fue el primero en romper el contacto de sus miradas, solo para abrazar a aquella hermosa chica debajo de él.

\- Te amo, Marinette - dijo, surrándole al oído. Momentos antes creyó que lo primero que haría al destransformarse sería aprovecharlo y besarla como sino hubiese un mañana, sin embargo verla ahí, tendida en su cama lo hizo sentir indefenso ante su mirada y amarla aún más.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Adrien...- contestó ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- Creo que ambos ganamos -

\- Como siempre...-

Marinette comenzaba a sentir la incomodidad que le provocaba la humedad en sus bragas, lo que le recordó lo excitada que se encontraba en ese momento por lo que optó por retomar sus besos en la mejilla del chico para así guiarlo hasta sus labios. Ya no había que esperar más, ya no podía esperar más.

Las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos volvieron a llenar el silencio en la habitación y pronto aquel beso lento y suave se convirtió en uno nuevo lleno del deseo de ambos.

Las manos de Adrien no tardaron en probar suerte por debajo de la blusa holgada que llevaba usando la azabache, sintiendo inmediatamente la piel suave y caliente en sus palmas, ésto provocó en Marinette una nueva descarga de excitación que fue a dar directo a su intimidad. Intentó ahogar un gemido cuando él posó una de sus manos encima de uno de sus senos, sin embargo le resultaba algo complicado.

\- Tranquila, puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, oh...por favor, hazlo... Amo escucharte hacerlo - pidió él, deseoso de que aquel hermoso sonido llenara sus oídos.

Sin embargo ella aún se resistía a hacerlo, temerosa de que alguien pudiese escucharlos, por lo que Adrien lo tomó como un reto y comenzó a intensificar sus caricias en el cuerpo de la chica; comenzando por colar una mano por debajo de su espalda para desabrochar el sostén que llevaba para así poder tocar directamente aquellos senos suaves y perfectamente redondos que le fascinaban. Los masajeaba con ambas manos sintiendo cómo nuevamente sus pezones se ponían duros, aquello lo sacó de sí por un segundo y sin pensarlo acercó su rostro y lamió uno de los pezones por encima de la tela de la blusa de la chica. Tal acción a los ojos de Marinette fue algo tremendamente sensual que creyó que se desmayaría.

\- Ah... por favor... Adr... - gimió intentando decir su nombre, pero se detuvo.

\- Dilo..., di mi nombre, muero por escucharte gemirlo -

La chica negó con la cabeza, apretando los ojos, totalmente avergonzada.

\- De acuerdo...-

Adrien obligó a la azabache a alzar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y los sostuvo con una sola mano para después levantar la blusa de la chica hasta el cuello, descubriendo todo su torso, ella se removió nerviosa debajo de él intentando retomar un poco de control pero el no se lo permitió, se inclinó sobre ella y lamió y besó su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones para atraparlo con sus labios, succionando y lamiendo con total líbido y perversión.

Los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, simplemente no podía aguantarlos por más tiempo, necesitaba una forma de liberar tensión y placer.

Lo siguiente que hizo el rubio fue deslizar las prendas superiores de la chica por encima de su cabeza para porfin quitarselas y poder deleitarse con su hermosa figura; senos medianos hermosamente redondos con pezones rosados que los coronaban, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, perfectas para ser abrazadas. Miró con un dejo de desaprovación la prenda inferior de la chica, la cual era un pantalón ajustado a sus piernas que estaba seguro pronto desaparecería.

Retomó sus besos y lamidas a sus senos para después bajar hacia su vientre mientras usaba sus manos para seguir atendiendo sus senos.

Marinette se sentía al borde la locura, se aferraba a la colcha de la cama fuertemente y ni así lograba calmarse un poco, necesitaba más o definitivamente perdería la razón. Hasta hacía unos minutos la chica moría de verguenza ante el rubio, aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para ella pues anteriormente los encuentros que había tenido fueron cuando él era Chat Noir y eso de alguna forma le ayudaba a actuar, sin embargo...tener a Adrien Agreste encima suyo era algo totalmente distinto, si, sabía que eran la misma persona, pero sin la máscara y ver al amor de su vida tocándola de tal manera era como encontrarse en un limbo entre el placer, la locura y la verguenza... Pero ya no podía más, en verdad necesitaba más, por lo que se enderezó sentada en la cama, haciendo que el rubio quedara hincado ante ella, aun que no por mucho ya que ella lo empujó a un lado para tumbarlo en la cama y ser ella la que quedara encima de él. Adrien simplemente no podía quejarse de la visión que la azabache le regalaba al hacer eso, se veía tan sexy sin nada cubriendola en la parte superior que hasta se mareó.

Marinette comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra que llevaba puesta el Agreste, le encantaba el contraste que formaba con su piel pero poco iba a importar cuando se la quitara. La chica se quedó estática por unos segundos al descubrir el perfectamente bien formado torso del chico y se mordió inconcientemente el labio inferior al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño jadeo. Adrien le sonrió coquetamente al darse cuenta del efecto que había tenido en ella y se sintió orgulloso de si mismo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Princesa? - preguntó en tono burlón para lograr sacar de su ensimismamiento a su novia, sin embargo poco logró, ya que ella parecía seguir perdida mirándolo.

\- Eres...perfecto - dijo ella en un susurro, más para ella misma que para él, de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aquellas palabras se habían escapado de sus labios.

Adrien iba a decir algo pero optó por no hacerlo al ver como su novia acercaba sus manos como hipnotizada a su pecho, el cual comenzó a acariciar, al cabo de un par de minutos acercó su rostro para empezar a besar mientras sus manos recorrían sus músculos. Aquello le resultaba demasiado excitante a la vez de que se daba cuenta de que no conocía en su cuerpo que aquellas podían ser zonas muy erógenas para él.

\- Agh... Mari... - gimió él al sentir los dientes de la azabache sobre su clavícula. Se suponía que debía detenerla como la primera vez que intentó morderlo pero a esas alturas ya no importaba nada y se dejó hacer sin prohibirle nada, ya después se preocuparía por las marcas.

La chica repartía besos y mordidas por cualquier parte del cuerpo del rubio que se cruzaba por su camino deleitandose con los jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos que ésto provocaba en él, nuevamente se sentía poderosa. Sentir su piel rozando directamente con la de él estaba siendo tremendamente delicioso y adictivo y se emocionó al pensar que ni siquiera estaban completamente desnudos.

La azabache reunió todo el coraje que pudo para atreverse a bajar sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón del rubio, quién se acomodó sobre sus codos para poder ver las acciones de su compañera y se extasió al verla abriendo el cierre para liberar un poco la presión que provocaba su erección. Marinette se sorprendió al notar el tamaño del miembro por debajo del boxer y volvió a moderse el labio al imaginarselo dentro suyo ¿En dónde había quedado ese miedo de perder su virginidad? Definitivamente perdida entre alguna de sus prendas, pues ahora lo que más deseaba era volverse una con él.

Marinette acarició con delicadeza exagerada el pene erecto del muchacho, provocándole un espasmo que lo obligó a llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, ella sonrió y volvió a hacerlo, apenas rozando con la punta de su dedo, recorriendo toda su extensión.

\- Perdón, Marinette, no...no puedo - Dijo Adrien con voz suplicante y desesperada para inmediatamente después ser él mismo el encargado de liberar de su boxer la erección dura y poderosa que venía atrapada ya mucho tiempo. Dió un fuerte suspiro cuando al fin encontró ese escape.

La azabache miró embriagada de excitación toda la escena y nuevamente un deseo de tocarlo se apoderó de ella. Notó cómo aquel trozo de carne parecía tener vida propia al palpitar por si solo y moverse ligeramente, aquello encendió aún más sus mejillas y sin pensarlo lo atrapó con una de sus manos haciendo que Adrien se estremeciera y jadeara. Lo sintió sumamente caliente y duro, extrañamente suave también ¿Cómo algo tan duro podía ser tan suave a la vez? Su curiosidad la hizo comenzar a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, notando como la piel se estiraba, aumentó el ritmo de apoco hasta que se volvió en uno constante y rápido. Los gemidos del rubio le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien y eso la alentó a no parar.

Cuando alzó su mirada para ver el rostro del rubio pudo ver que éste se había recostado en la cama nuevamente, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano y aferrándose a la colcha de la cama con la otra, jadeando audiblemente y respirando con dificultad. En ese momento recordó que Chat ya le había practica sexo oral en un par de ocasiones... ¿y si le regresaba el favor?

Sin dejar de mover su mano, se acomodó entre las piernas del muchacho y acercó su rostro a su sexo, sacó un poco su lengua y la acercó a la punta del pene, parándo al fin sus movimiento con la mano y dando una pequeña lamida. Tal acción puso alerta al rubio, alzando nuevamente su cuerpo y sorprendiendose gratamente al descubrir a su novia mirando su erección. Se sintió morir por un segundo solo de ver aquello, definitivamente había llegado al cielo.

\- No tienes que ha...¡Ah!- Adrien gimió al sentir su pene entrar de lleno a la boca de la ojiazul, sentía cómo succionaba y su lengua se movía al rededor de él. Bien, en ese momento si que estaba en el cielo.

De ratos Marinette sacaba aquel miembro de su boca para dedicarle lamidas independientes que recorrían todo la extensión de arriba a abajo. Nunca imaginó que el sabor le fuese a gustar, pero vaya que se equivocaba; era extraño y nuevo pero nada desagradable, la textura efectivamente era muy suave y el escucharlo gemir la motivaba a seguir. Realmente estaba disfrutando de aquel pervertido acto.

\- Mari... me... me vas a hacer terminar - Dijo él después de un rato, obligandola a parar atrayéndola con ambas manos hacía arriba para poder besarla.

Marinette se puso roja al darse cuenta que de esa manera él mismo se estaba probando indirectamente, tal y cómo pasó cuando él la había besado en aquella ocasión en su casa.

\- Ahora me toca a mi, hermosa -

En rápidos movimientos, Adrien logró quitarse los zapatos y la ropa que le quedaba y no perdió tiempo para quitarle las suyas a la chica, dejándola únicamente con sus pequeñas bragas puestas, solo por el morbo de verla de esa manera, realmente se veía preciosa y a la vez tremendamente deseable.

\- Momento de recibir una dosis de mi droga favorita - Dijo él sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la vez que se posicionaba entre sus piernas, abríendolas a su gusto y acercando sus rostro a su entrepierna.

Pudo notar lo mojadas que estaban aquellas pequeñas bragas y se excitó demasiado, la tentación por tocarlas no se hizo esperar y usó dos de sus dedos para presionar, casi penetrando sin querer con sus dedos en la vagina de la azabache, quién soltó un fuerte jadeo al sentir la intrusión en su intimidad, que de no ser por la barrera de su pantaleta, seguramente habría logrado entrar fácilmente.

Ante su excitación, Adrien comenzó a masturbarse con una mano intentando calmarse un poco, pero después de la felación que su amada le había brindado ya ni siquiera tocarse él mismo le parecia tan placentero pero eso no le impidió seguir en su intento, mientras que con su otra mano apartaba las mojadas bragas de la chica para finalmente probar nuevamente del nectar del cual ya se consideraba un completo adicto. Después de un pequeño rato de lamidas y hermosos gemidos de parte de su novia, paró un momento para por fin quitarle las bragas que ya comenzaba a estorbarle, en cuanto lo hizo las arrojó al piso en alguna parte de su habitación y retomó su tarea por complacer a la azabache, que se retorcía debajo de él sin poder controlar las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

\- A...Adrien... ¡Ah! ¡Voy a... !- Gritó ella aferrando sus manos a la cabeza del rubio.

\- Hazlo, hermosa - dijo él totalmente extasiado sabiendo que el orgasmo de la chica llegaría en cualquier segundo, continuando con las lámidas, separando sus labios mayores con sus dedos.

El cuerpo de Marinette no tardó demasiado en comenzar a convulsionarse debido a la llegada del climax, tensando los músculos y atrapando con ello el rostro del chico entre sus piernas, quién al no poder escapar no dudó en seguir regalándole lamidas y succiones sobre su hinchado clitoris. Cuándo al fin sintió cómo ella relajaba un poco las piernas, aprovechó para subir su cuerpo y volver a ponerse encima de ella, observándo su rostro rojo y sus ojos nublados por el deseo.

\- Eres demasiado hermosa y deliciosa como para poder resistirme a ti ¿Sabías? -

Ella no pudo responder, seguía demasiado atontada por su reciente orgasmo por lo que optó por llevar una mano a la mejilla de su novio para acercarlo a ella y poder besarlo. Al hacer eso inevitablemente sus cuerpos desnudos se juntaron y aquello prendió en ella una nueva chispa que la obligó a abrazarle, podía sentir su fuerte erección reposar sobre su monte de venus y como alguna vez lo hizo cuando él estaba transformado en Chat Noir; se impulsó con sus piernas y caderas para rozarse insistentemente con él, ansiaba tanto el contacto, sentir cuan excitado estaba él y hacerlo sentir lo mucho que lo deseaba. En medio de aquel sugerente movmiento logró hacer que el pene erecto de él se acomodara justo en su entrada, no le importaba nada más, ni siquiera el dolor que en clases de anatomía sabía que debía provocar la penetración, lo quería adentro con desesperación.

Adrien pudo sentir la deliciosa humedad de la intimidad de su compañera mojarle el glande, casi pierde la fuerza en sus brazos con los que estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo para no aplastar a la hermosa azabace debajo de él, moría por entrar de una sola vez pero tampoco quería lastimarla, aquello era lo único que lo detenía a ser una vez por todas uno con ella.

\- Ah... Marinette, te amo tanto - susurró a su oído y ella se estremeció, abrazandolo por el cuello.

\- Adrien... yo te amo a ti, mi amor... - susurró ella en un hilo de voz, totalmente entregada - Hazlo ya, por favor, penétrame - suplicó, definitivamente sino lo hacía él, ella lo haría.

Aquellas palabras fueron casi un mandato de ley para el rubio ¿Cómo podía negarse a tan desquiciante orden? Empujó sus caderas un poco, sintiendo perfectamente cómo su pene se abría paso por entre los labios vaginales totalmente empapados de Marinette. Intentó ir despacio pero las paredes de tan estrecho sitió parecían succionarlo hacia dentro, pronto sitió una barrera, prueba de la virginidad de la chica y le sorprendió lo fácil que logró transpasarla. Justo en ese momento miró preocupado a la chica, quién mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado.

¿Que si estaba bien? Estaba increíblemente perfecta, sintió cuando su pene había roto el hímen pero no sintió nada más que una especie de pequeño cólico que solo duró unos segundos; quizás el hecho de estar completamente mojada y excitada habían ayudado mucho, cosa que agradeció internamente.

\- ¿Princesa? - volvió a llamar Adrien al no recibir respuesta, se había quedado congelado encima de ella.

Y nuevamente no recibió respuesta verbal alguna, en cambio Marinette le había besado intesamente y comenzaba a ser ella misma quién comenzaba a mover de manera circulas sus caderas para hacer que su pene saliera y entrada en ella. Adrien se sintió morir en ese momento, esa chica era increíble, realmente increíble y tremendamente pervertida. Definitivamente amaba a esa mujer, era la combinación perfecta entre dulzura y perversión, entre amor y lujuría. Los movimientos de su cadera lo estaba volviendo loco, gozando de cada uno de ellos en toda su extensión, sintiendo como sus fluídos mojaban sus vellos púbicos ¿Podía existir acaso escena más delirante que esa? Dejó que ella llevara el ritmo por un par de minutos más antes de que se separara un poco de ella para tomarla de las caderas y dar una embestida que llegó hasta lo más profundo, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos. Repitió la acción, primero lento pero intenso para después entrar y salir de ella con ritmo rápido y casi desesperado, provocando un sonido acuoso que les pareció demasiado pervertido y delicioso, pero eran sus jadeos y gemidos los que ganaban terreno en sus oídos.

Preso del deseo, Adrien paró de golpe las embestidas para girar casi con brusquedad el cuerpo de la azabache y ponerla apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos. Ella quedó un poco aturdida por tan repentina acción pero antes de que pudiera voltear a verlo para preguntar lo que sucediá, sintió como el duro miembro de su ahora amante entraba desde atrás en su vagina, lo que la hizo soltar un grito de placer seguido de muchos más pues Adrien la estaba penetrando sin compasión alguna, haciendo chocar su pelvis con las nalgas de ella.

Tal posición le resultó tan indebidamente erótica a Marinette... que no pudo evitar ser ella misma quién empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás para hacer que la penetración se hiciera más profunda, sentía como el pene de él chocaba en su cervix, causandole un placer tan ilógicamente increíble que creyó que hasta le dolía, pero no le importó, aquella era demasiado delicioso como para evitarlo, además escuchar a su amado gemir detrás de ella la estaba poniendo aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba ¿Acaso era eso posible? Vaya que si, y le encantaba. De un momento a otro sintió sin previo aviso de su cuerpo cómo éste volvía a tensarse ¿Era posible tener más de un orgasmo en el acto? Ella estaba descubriendo que si, sorprendiendose a si misma y también a Adrién, que al sentir las contracciones en la vagina de ella, apretandolo son piedad alguna se tuvo que inclinar, apegándose al cuerpo de ella escuchándola gemir ante su segundo orgasmo creyendo que él mismo llegaría al suyo pero intentó por todos los medios el no hacerlo, cuando pasara...quería mirarla a los ojos.

\- Aagh... - Gruñó él sacudiendo su cabeza, totalmente extasiado - Eso fue... Wou... Necesito volver a sentirlo - dijo, retomando las embestidas.

\- ¡Aaah Adrien! - Marinette gemía sin poder controlarse, el placer era tanto que pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo - Adrien... Adrien - repetía ella insistentemente, no logrando formular ninguna otra palabra.

\- Así, hermosa. Di mi nombre... - Que ella lo llamara hacía que se excitara aún más, tanto...que estaba seguro que aunque saliera de ella podría terminar nada más de escucharla.

Las piernas de la azabache comenzaban a dolerle debido a la tensión que aplicaba por tanto placer acumulado su cuerpo y llegó un momento en el que tuvo que ceder, por lo que se dejó caer sobre la cama haciendo que el pene de Adrien saliera de ella, provocando un largo suspiro en ambos.

Marinette se giró sobre si misma para mirar los ojos verdes de Adrien por un segundo, darle un húmedo beso y obligándolo a girarse para ser ella quién quedara encima suyo. Aún besandolo buscó con una de sus manos la erección de él para acomodarla en su entrada, quería más, necesitaba más... Aunque sus piernas y cuerpo entero temblaran, diciéndole que ya había sido suficiente.

Volvieron a gemir cuando Marinette logró aquella ansiada penetración, sentir toda su poderosa extensión en sus paredes era la más delicioso experiencia que jamás había sentido. Comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, impulsandose con sus piernas y ayudándose del apoyo que Adrien le brindaba al haber colocado sus manos en sus caderas. Se sentía deseosa de él y sus sensuales y roncos gemidos, quería hacerle sentir como él la había hecho sentir por dos ocasiones en esa noche.

\- Mari... Me voy a...correr- dijo él frenando un poco los sensuales y frenéticos movimientos de la azabache - Agh... Y no tenemos protección... - le recordó.

\- Termina...dentro...ah...dentro de mi - Pidió desesperada ella, totalmente fuera de sí.

\- Pero...-

Adrien fue acallado por los labios de ella.

\- Tomo píldoras anticonceptivas desde hace años... Ah...solo hazlo, luego te explico - Decía ella retomando sus movimientos, casi cabalgando sobre él.

Aquella imágen quedaría por siempre grabada en la mente del rubio, era tan perfecta, tan erotica y sensual, tan excitante y hermosa a la vez...

\- Mari... Ah...-

Su voz de apagó, un cosquilleo en la base de su pene le indicó que el clímax estaba ocurriendo. No pudo si quiera compararlo con nada que hubiese sentidi nunca, era intenso y delicioso. Sintió su propio cuerpo temblar y agonizar de placer bajo el contoneo de ella y sin más se derramó por completo dentro de ella, jadeante y perdido.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron alcanzó a estirarse un poco para atraer el cuerpo de su amada catarina al suyo para abrazarla con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Ella correspondió con una sonrisa, se sentía satisfecha y con un enorme sentimiento de felicidad inundando su pecho.

\- Te amo - dijeron al unísono, dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Marinette encima de él, con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Adrien, quién seguía dentro de ella.

Y así, en esa posición se quedaron dormidos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella había sido el mejor día de sus vidas.

* * *

¿Fin?

 **Notas de la autora:**

Que va! Me he animado a continuar un poquito más con la historia para darle un final más sólido :) seguir un poco con la historia de como evoluciona la relación del cuadro amoroso y su lucha contra Hawk Moth! :D y claro, tendrán más y más lemon *wink wink*

Capítulo extra largo! Jaja pero no creo que nadie se queje ;) Valió la pena la espera ¿no?

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Sean pacientes, por favor! tardaré bastante el subir el siguiente capítulo debido a que por ahora le estoy dando prioridad a mi otra historia! (Siempre Tuya, que es igualmente de Miraculous) quienes no la hayan leído quizás puedan entretenerse leyendola jajaja Avisados están!

Respondamoslos reviews! :D A partir de los que me han djado desde el capítulo 11 :) que es en donde dejé de hacerlo.

 _Hanako Dosukoi. Cap 11:_ Jajajaja sinceramente me hubiese gustado alargar ese juego, pero a como tengo planeado el fiv iba a ser que se hiciera muy largo y tampoco es la idea. Jajaja espero que con éste capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas de forma explosiva u bestial a la que te referias jaja aun que... tsss con eso de que yo soy pura miel, psss quizás no.

 _Shadowsakuras. Cap 12:_ Nuevo cap! nuevo cap! espero que hayas tenido la oportunidad de leer los 3 últimos capítulos, se reciente que no dejen su review! :P

 _Hanako Dosukoi. Cap 12:_ Jajajaja he cumplido mi objetivo de causar vomitar arcoiris a todos? espero que si xD

 _Guest.. Uhm esta personita no dejó su nombre pero igual le respondo. Cap 12:_ Gracias por comprender la demora de los capítulos! :D a veces vale la pena la espera, verdad?

 _Hanako Dosukoi. Cap 13:_ ¿En dónde estáaaas?! extraño tus reviews, éste es el último que te recibí. la confesión ha sucedidooo y espero que te haya encantado :D

 _Alinita28. Cap 13:_ Jajajaja ¿qué te digo? aún falta fic así que puede que aún Marinette pueda hacerle pagar a Chat por sus descaros :P y más sabiendo ahora quién es él!

 _Guest..¿Es el mismo guest del capítulo 12? jajaja. Cap 14:_ Aw, por nada! es bien bonito recibir éste tipo de reviews de agradicimiento, al contrario! debería ser yo quien te agradezca por leer, espero te haya gustado éste capítulo :D

 **Si quieren stalkearme, siganme en mi Instagram! me encuentran como karlahoshi** Subo fotitos de fanarts (Incluyendo claro fanarts de miraculous, dibujos originales y cositas de mi día a día :)


End file.
